Our Kids?
by Fuzai Kuuhaku
Summary: Saat terbangun di Lembah Akhir, Naruto dan Sasuke dihadapkan dengan dua anak kembar yang mengaku sebagai anak mereka. Bagaimana reaksi mereka? Lika-liku kehidupan yang bagaimana akan menyambut keduanya? / Ch 9 : About Kyuubi / Ada banyak hal yang misterius mengenai Kyuubi. Mate? Bisakah dia menyembunyikannya? / SasuNaru. ItaKyuu. M for Safe.
1. Chapter 1 : Who Are They?

**Disclaimer**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**.**

**Warning**

Shounen-ai. MPreg. AR. Time Travel. OC. Sedikit OOC(?). Miss Typo(s). 2727 Word.

Time Line sangat berbeda (tidak sesuai) dengan manga Naruto.

**.**

**Our Kids?**

Chapter 1: Who Are They?

Edited: 07/01/2016

**.**

**.**

Naruto tersenyum. Rasa bahagia menyusup di hatinya ketika iris_ sapphire_nya menangkap siluet orang yang berharga baginya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke? Sahabat? Rival? Saudara? Musuh? Entahlah, ikatan mereka tak bisa digambarkan hanya dengan sebuah kata. Langkah kaki yang seharusnya menuju Konoha berbalik begitu saja, mengabaikan misinya. Tanpa disadarinya, Sasuke berada pada daftar teratas skala prioritas kehidupannya.

Siluet itu membawa Naruto menuju tempat perpisahan pertama mereka. Begitu Lembah Akhir tampak di depan mata, seketika memori berebutan menyesaki benaknya. Langkahnya terhenti sementara, memberi waktu untuk menatap Sasuke yang berdiri di atas lembah. Wajahnya bersih dari ekspresi, bahkan _onyx_ kelamnya tak menunjukkan apapun.

Gerakan pertama dari Naruto seolah menjadi tanda awal pertarungan mereka. Ya, lagi-lagi mereka bertemu di Lembah Akhir. Kembali bertempur untuk menentukan kemauan siapa yang patut dipenuhi. Kontak fisik tak dapat dihindarkan, sesekali menimbulkan luka. Sejak sang mega oranye menghias langit, hingga gelap pekat, keduanya tak kunjung berhenti.

"Bruk… Prang…" tubuh mereka roboh diiringi senjata yang turut jatuh. Deru nafas tak beraturan meramaikan suasana malam di sekeliling mereka. Sasuke segera berdiri, tak ingin lama-lama terbaring tak lebih dari satu kaki dari Naruto. Sasuke mengambil senjata miliknya, menahan irisnya yang hendak menghianati otaknya dengan menatap tubuh pemuda di sampingnya.

"Aku lelah Teme. Kau semakin hebat saja," kata pemuda bersurai pirang. Matanya menatap langit, menikmati bintang yang tak diganggu polusi awan, megacuhkan Sasuke yang mengacungkan _kusanagi_nya. Ia lelah diam dalam adu fisik, sangat tidak sesuai dengan kepribadian berisiknya.

"Hn," balas pemuda berambut raven disampingnya. Jawaban yang berarti, sekadar mengisi kekosongan yang kian terasa. Baik di sekelilingnya maupun di hatinya.

"Teme, apa kau tidak ingin kembali ke Konoha?" tanya Naruto lagi seraya mencabut kunai istimewa warisan sang ayah yang tadi beradu dengan pedang milik rivalnya. Kemudian disimpannya di saku peralatannya. Naruto terduduk menatap Sasuke dengan harapan mengambang di matanya.

"Hn." Respon yang tidak diharapkan oleh keduanya keluar begitu saja dari belahan bibir Sasuke. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan Si Pirang padahal sudah ratusan kali ia mendapati pertanyaan tersebut dalam mimpinya.

"Argggh. Kau memang tak bisa diajak bicara Teme," keluh Naruto, mengacak mahkota pirang miliknya yang telah berantakan. "Tapi aku takkan menyerah. Yosh, suatu saat aku pasti bisa membawamu kembali ke Konoha," teriaknya kelewat semangat mengingat tenaganya yang kian sedikit.

"Berisik, Dobe," tegur Si Raven. Pedang _kusanagi_ telah melekat di pinggangnya, entah sejak kapan. Sepertinya Sasuke pun tak lagi berminat mengadu tajamnya logam miliknya dengan Naruto. Tanpa disadarinya, ada rasa lega karena logam tersebut tak beradu dengan kulit tan Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu Teme?" Si Pirang ngambek, mempoutkan bibirnya. Bahkan Naruto pun kaget dengan tingkahnya sendiri yang seolah mengabaikan intensitas permusuhan mereka.

"Hn." Tanggapan Sasuke tak bermakna, hanya sebagai pengiring kepergiannya. Ia berjalan menjauh, perlahan, enggan meninggalkan Naruto. Ia hanya berusaha menghilangkan bayangannya dari hadapan Naruto. Ia berhenti di balik pepohonan—sepuluh langkah dari Naruto—sama sekali tak menggubris fakta bahwa Naruto tahu ia ada di sana.

Kesunyian kembali melingkupi mereka. Bahkan serangga enggan bernyanyi. Desau angin diantara dedaunan menjadi satu-satunya melodi disana. Bagaikan lullaby, membuat keduanya ingin segera memejamkan mata.

"Hoaahhm," Si Pirang menguap. "Oyasumi Sasuke," ucapnya sedetik sebelum terlelap dalam tidurnya. Kata-katanya begitu pelan, berbisik, namun masih bisa didengar pemilik nama yang disuarakannya. Jika diperhatikan sekilas, sebelum matanya tertutup, iris biru _sapphire_ miliknya berkilat khawatir. Takut rivalnya pergi meninggalkannya.

Deru nafas yang beraturan mengalun, pendek dan cepat menandakan kelelahan dalam tidurnya. Naruto menyerah pada kantuknya, membiarkan hidupnya berada di tangan Sasuke. Mungkin Sasuke tidak akan membunuhnya, sama seperti perpisahan pertama mereka, mungkin juga tidak.

Sasuke keluar dari balik pepohonan, menghampiri Naruto. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Naruto, ingin melihat lebih dekat raut yang errr… dirindukannya. Sasuke belum ingin tidur. Iris sewarna onyx miliknya menatap intens wajah tidur sang rival. Seolah tak ingin melewatkan keindahan pahatan sempurna pada kulit tan tersebut.

Tangan Sasuke tergerak untuk mengelus pipi sang rival, namun mengambang di udara. Tertahan oleh keraguannya. Hening. Bolehkah ia mengelusnya? Pipi tan berhiaskan tiga garis kumis kucing itu begitu menggoda di matanya. Dan ia pun melakukannya. Merasakan kelembutan kulit rivalnya.

Lagi-lagi rasa itu menganggunya. Kepedulian dan kelembutan yang dianggapnya kelemahan selalu hinggap ketika Naruto ada di dekatnya. Ia ingin memaki dirinya yang kalah oleh detakan cepat jantungnya, Ia ingin menghajar dirinya yang menyerah pada rasa aneh di hatinya. Tapi tidak saat ini, ketika ia tahu seseorang harus dijaga dari bahaya.

"Oyasumi Naruto," ujar Sasuke. Seulas senyum tipis nyaris tak kentara terukir di wajahnya. Ia pun membaringkan tubuhnya, menyusul rivalnya ke alam mimpi. Jarak mereka begitu dekat. Mungkin hanya terpisah sepuluh centimeter saja. Ah, langit merestui mereka. Terbukti dengan tiadanya awan yang melintas di atas mereka.

**.**

**.**

Kicauan burung menyambut pagi. Mentari mulai mengintip dari balik celah dedauan. Seolah tak terusik, dua orang pemuda tak kunjung bangun dari tidurnya. Cukup lama, sampai salah seorang diantara mereka merasakan beban berat di atas tubuhnya. Detakan jantung yang teratur menandakan tubuh orang yang berada di atas mereka

"Ngggh, singkirkan tubuhnya dari atasku Teme," suruh Naruto, masih belum membuka matanya. Setengah sadar ia menyebut panggilan khususnya untuk Sasuke, padahal belum tentu Sasuke masih bersamanya saat ini.

Tak ada balasan. Rasanya Naruto ingin menyerah dan kembali tidur, tak ingin mendapati kenyataan seseorang yang menindihnya bukanlah Sasuke. Lagipula kalau dipikir-pikir, Sasuke tak mungkin seringan itu. Mungkin saja Si Raven sudah menjualnya entah kemana bersama dengan anak-anak lain yang diculiknya, pikirnya ngawur.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakannya Dobe," tanggap Sasuke, masih belum membuka matanya pula. Ada rasa lega ketika Naruto mendengar suara baritone yang jarang berbunyi tersebut.

"Ngggh, Teme, kau berat. Teme, menyingkir! Kau menindihku," sekali lagi Naruto mengoceh, dengan mata terpejam tentunya. Ia tidak benar-benar serius mengharapkan Sasuke menyingkir. Tubuh di atasnya seolah klop dengan tubuhnya.

Sasuke menyadari ada dua _chakra _kembar namun tak sama berada sangat dekat dengannya. Merasa ada yang aneh, Sasuke pun membuka matanya. Ia terbelalak melihat seorang anak kecil bersurai raven berada di atasnya. Saat ia menoleh ke arah Dobenya, ia menemukan anak serupa, hanya saja rambutnya lebih panjang. Namun dalam sekejap raut terkejut digantikan oleh wajah stoicnya.

"Dobe, cepat bangun!" perintahnya, sedikit mengecilkan suaranya. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan dua makhluk asing yang tiba-tiba ada bersamanya dan Naruto.

"Tapi kau masih belum menyingkir Teme," Naruto masih berpegang pada dugaannya, masih enggan membuka mata.

"Buka matamu Dobe!" Kali ini Sasuke mengubah perintahnya. Jika Naruto begitu tidak peka terhadap _chakra _di sekitarnya, setidaknya Naruto perlu membuka mata untuk menyadari kehadiran orang lain,

"Tapi Teme- "

"Buka matamu Dobe!" ulangnya dengan volume yang lebih keras, memotong kalimat protes Naruto. Mau tak mau Naruto pun membuka matanya.

"Uwaaaaa!" teriak Naruto heboh begitu melihat seorang anak kecil menindihnya. "Mereka siapa teme?!" tanyanya, masih berteriak seperti sebelumnya.

"Kau membangunkan mereka. Dasar Dobe," komentar Sasuke seraya memutar bola matanya. Akan ada hal merepotkan dalam waktu dekat.

"Apa maksudmu Teme?!"

"Hn," balas Sasuke, mengarahkan pandangannya pada anak kecil yang menggeliat di tubuhnya. Hal yang sama terjadi pada Naruto. Keduanya berusaha mendudukkan diri mereka tanpa mengubah posisi anak kecil yang menempel pada mereka.

Sasuke tertegun begitu ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah gadis mungil di pangkuan Naruto. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah garis wajah ibunya. Ia tidak mungkin salah mengingat sosok yang hampir selalu ada di malam menjelang tidurnya semasa kecil. Apakah ibunya bereinkarnasi atau sosok tersebut adalah ibunya yang melakukan perjalanan waktu? Pikirannya mulai kacau.

Sementara itu, separah-parahnya kapasitas otak _dobe_ miliknya, Naruto sangat mengenali wajah Sasuke yang kini terpahat pada wajah bocah mungil di pangkuan Sasuke. Memasang pose berpikirnya, ia mencoba memanggil kembali ingatannya mengenai wajah Sasuke kecil. Raut yang sama, bisa dibilang persis malah. Kebetulan yang aneh.

Tak berapa lama kedua anak kecil itu membuka matanya. Menampakkan manik biru _sapphire _mereka yang seindah langit cerah. Iris sewarna dengan Naruto yang menambah daftar kebetulan aneh yang menyambut Sasuke dan Naruto pagi ini. Kedua anak kecil itu mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan kapasitas cahaya yang menyerbu pupil mereka.

"Ohayou _Tou-san_," ucap mereka bebarengan, melirik ke arah Sasuke. "Ohayou _Kaa-san_," lanjutnya, kali ini memandangi Naruto. Sepertinya merupakan kebiasaan mereka karena kalimat tersbut otomatis terucap sebelum mereka bangun sepenuhnya.

"Apaaaa?!" sekali lagi teriakan Naruto memecah kesunyian hutan dekat Lembah Akhir. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak kaget ketika seseorang memanggilmu ibu dan memanggil sahabatmu ayah. Abaikan Sasuke yang tidak berekspresi, Uchiha adalah pengecualian.

Setelah sepenuhnya sadar, kedua anak itu memandangi dua orang yang mereka kenali namun tampak asing. Sekalipun mereka berusia empat tahun, kecerdasan Uchiha yang mengalir dalam gen mereka tak melewatkan fakta bahwa orang tua mereka tampak berbeda, lebih muda. Dan satu fakta lagi, mereka berada jauh dari tempat tidur mereka, tempat terakhir yang mereka ingat sebelum mimpi mengambil alih kesadaran mereka.

Si Kembar dan Sasuke-Naruto saling bertukar tatapan menyelidik, seolah mengukur bahaya yang bisa ditimbulkan oleh masing-masing kubu. Setelah beberapa lama, anak laki-laki mengontak kembarannya melalui matanya. Mereka memutuskan untuk menikmati peran sebagai anak dari dua orang dihadapan mereka untuk sementara ini. Biarkanlah waktu yang menjawab perubahan signifikan pada lingkungan mereka.

Sambil tetap memangku—karena mereka tak mau lepas dari Naruto maupun Sasuke—kedua bocah kembar tersebut, Sasuke mulai bertanya.

"Kalian siapa?" tanyanya dengan nada datar khas Uchiha.

"Tentu saja anak _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_," jawab bocah dipangkuan Sasuke. Nadanya datar, kesannya mirip dengan Uchiha. Gadis mungil—kembarannya—dipangkuan Naruto menganggukkan kepala mengiyakan.

"Siapa yang kalian maksud dengan _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_?" tanya Naruto, masih tak memahami pernyataan bocah tersebut.

"_Tou-san_ kami Uchiha Sasuke," ujar si gadis sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke Sasuke. "Dan _kaa-san _kami Uchiha Naruto," lanjutnya, mendongak ke atas, menatap Naruto. "_Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san_ tidak mungkin melupakan kami bukan?" tambah Chie, memasang senyum polos terabiknya untuk menguatkan aktingnya.

Seketika itu juga Naruto ingin berteriak, namun deathglare dari Sasuke menghentikannya. Ia pun memasang pose ngambeknya. Ingin rasanya ia mengklarifikasi bahwa dirinya itu laki-laki, tidak mungkin menjadi kaa-san. Dirinya juga straight, tidak mungkin menikah dengan Sasuke serta menyandang marga Uchiha.

Sementara itu Sasuke tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Kenapa mereka berdua menyebut Naruto _kaa-san_? Bukannya Naruto itu laki-laki? Tapi kata-kata mereka terlihat begitu menyakinkan. Lalu bagaimana mereka bisa sampai disini? Apa mereka benar-benar anakku dengan Naruto?

Pertanyaan terakhir itu membuat Sasuke sedikit blushing, namun tak sampai sedetik. Ah, Uchiha memang sangat pandai menyembunyikan emosinya.

"Jadi nama kalian siapa?" tanya Naruto yang tak tahan dengan kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Apa _kaa-san_ lupa?" tanya Si Gadis, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Anak yang lain menggeleng dalam hati, merasa akting saudarinya mulai berlebihan.

"Shhh, _kaa-san _tidak lupa. _Kaa-san_ hanya bercanda," hibur Naruto, tak ingin gadis kecil itu menangis. Ia tak tahu darimana datangnya perasaan sesak yang tiba-tiba menghantam dadanya ketika menatap mata gadis dipangkuannya.

"Chie nggak boleh nangis," kata kembarannya, beranjak dari pangkuan Sasuke untuk menghampiri Chie. Paling tidak akting Chie berhasil dan ia segera ikut ambil bagian dalam skenario yang dibuat saudarinya.

"Hm, Chie nggak akan nangis kok Shou-nii," balas Chie. Perlahan ia tersenyum manis untuk meyakinkan saudaranya. Naruto, Shou, bahkan Sasuke ikut tersenyum. Kalau dilihat lebih teliti ada seringai kemenangan dalam senyum Shou dan Chie. Yup, mereka berhasil memberitahukan nama mereka tanpa memperkenalkan diri layaknya orang asing tanpa hubungan keluarga.

"Kyuu-chan dimana, _Kaa-san_?" tanya Chie tiba-tiba, terbawa suasana. Ia rindu pada sosok penuh bulu yang biasa menjaga dirinya dan Shou.

Lagi-lagi Naruto kebingungan. Siapa itu Kyuu-chan? Dia tidak pernah mengenali nama itu sebelumnya. Tapi kok rasanya ia tahu sesuatu berhubungan dengan Kyuu-chan yang dimaksud.

"Hn, rubah itu dimana Tou-san?" kini giliran Shou yang bertanya. Dari raut bingung Naruto ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa "Kyuu-chan" yang mereka maksud tidak ada atau belum ada di masa ini. Sekelebat bayangan mengenai perjalanan waktu terlintas di benaknya.

Rubah dan Sembilan—Kyuu—mengimplikasikan sebuah nama, Kyuubi. Seketika itu juga Naruto dan Sasuke langsung memahami siapa yang dimaksud oleh dua anak kecil yang mengaku anak mereka. Mereka pun memutuskan bercakap-cakap dalam alam bawah sadar Naruto, mengundang Kyuubi turut serta.

**.**

**.**

Kyuubi—yang sudah berteman dengan Naruto—memandangi dua sosok yang mengusik istirahat paginya. Naruto dan bocah Uchiha yang pernah ditemuinya waktu itu berdiri di depan jeruji besi yang menguncinya. Sasuke tampak berpikir sementara Naruto kebingungan. Kyuubi yang sempat mengikuti interaksi Sasuke-Naruto dengan Shou-Chie sudah memiliki kesimpulan sendiri dan tak heran dengan reaksi keduanya.

"Ne, Sasuke, menurutmu siapa sebenarnya mereka?" tanya Naruto yang tak memahami situasi. Sedari tadi ia mengacaukan surai pirangnya yang sudah berantakan. Semua informasi mengejutkan yang diterimanya mengarah pada satu hal. Namun ia tak tahu, lebih tepatnya tak ingin tahu.

"Anak kita di masa depan," jawab Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

"Haah?! Apa maksudmu Sasuke?!" teriak Naruto. Ck, Sasuke menerima begitu saja pernyataan kedua anak kecil itu, begitu pikirnya. Bahkan ia sempat berpikir Sasuke mudah dibodohi. Ia mengabaikan fakta kemiripan yang terlalu kebetulan pada Shou dan Chie.

"Kau berisik _gaki_. Kesimpulanku sama dengan Sasuke. Entah bagaimana salah satu diantara kalian hamil dan melahirkan mereka. Tapi jelas sekali kemiripan mereka dengan kalian," sahut Kyuubi, ikut ambil bagian.

"Kalau mirip dengan Sasuke memang iya. Rambut mereka raven dan kulit mereka putih. Tapi kan tidak mirip denganku. Lagi pula laki-laki tak bisa hamil. Mungkin dia anakmu dengan orang lain Teme," kata Naruto santai, seolah hanya Sasuke yang harus bertanggung jawab.

"Tapi mata biru mereka, jelas sekali itu sama dengan miliku Naruto," jelas Kyuubi, meruntuhkan argumen Naruto.

"Arrgggh. Aku tetap tak bisa menerima alasan kalian," erang Naruto frustasi.

Keadaan kembali sunyi. Naruto memaki-maki dalam hati, masih tak ingin menerima keyataan yang ada. Walau begitu sebagian kecil hatinya mengatakan bahwa ini adalah kesempatan untuk mengikat Sasuke dan membawanya ke Konoha. Ia mungkin bisa membelenggu Si Raven dengan kedok berkeluarga dengannya.

Sasuke memandangi wajah Naruto, menganalisis wajah seribu ekspresi yang disukainya. Sekalipun Naruto tak tahu, namun tindakan Sasuke untuk mengatasi permasalahan ini akan sepenuhnya bergantung pada Naruto. Jika Si Pirang memintanya pulang ke Konoha maka ia akan pulang. Keluarga adalah masalah sensitif nan sakral bagi Sasuke. Demi "keluarga" barunya, bukan tidak mungkin ia mengorbankan segalanya.

"Entah bagaimana mereka pergi ke jaman ini. Tapi yang jelas kita tak bisa mengembalikan mereka saat ini," jelas Sasuke, sangat panjang untuk ukuran Uchiha yang irit kata. Akhirnya ia memecah kesunyian setelah yakin perasaan campur aduk Naruto telah mereda.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Meninggalkan mereka begitu saja? Aku bukan orang setega itu Teme." Entah insting seorang orang tua atau masa lalunya yang berlalu dalam kesendirian mendorong Naruto mengucapkannya.

Lagi-lagi kesunyian menengahi pembicaraan mereka. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin meminta Sasuke pulang bersamanya ke Konoha. Tapi lidahnya kelu, takut kalimat penolakan menyapa gendang telinganya. Sasuke sendiri ingin Naruto memintanya pulang sekali lagi karena ia akan memberikan jawaban yang berbeda.

"Kulihat mereka tak bisa lepas dari kalian. Sepertinya solusi terbaik adalah kalian kembali ke konoha ber-sa-ma," usul Kyuubi, menekankan kata terakhir pada kalimatnya. Ia bosan dengan tingkah diam kedua bocah yang tak mau saling jujur. Terima kasih kepada Uchiha dan gensinya serta Naruto dan ketidakpercayaan dirinya.

Seketika itu suasana berubah tegang, kesunyian yang tercipta terasa menyesakkan. Naruto menatap Sasuke cemas. Sebagai seorang missing-nin kelas S, bukan tidak mungkin ia langsung dipenjarakan begitu menginjakkan kaki di Konoha. Tapi, kalau boleh meminta apapun, maka ia akan meminta Sasuke pulang dan berada tak jauh darinya, di sisinya.

"Te- teme-"

Sasuke menunggu. Ia menunggu pertanyaan yang sama dan berkali-kali di dengarnya keluar dari bibir Naruto. Semenit rasanya seperti bertahun-tahun. Ada ketakutan yang berkelebat di iris _onyx_ Sasuke. Ia takut pertanyaan itu takkan didengarnya lagi. Ia takut Naruto menyerah membawanya kembali.

"Teme, apa kau mau kembali ke Konoha? Bersamaku?"

Akhirnya kalimat tersebut kembali terucap. Naruto berusaha keras untuk tidak menulikan pendengarannya. Kegelisahan bisa dilihat jelas melalui gesturnya. Apapun jawaban Sasuke ia akan meneri— Tidak, ia tidak mau menerima jawaban tidak.

"Hn, baiklah," potong Sasuke cepat sebelum Naruto mengutarakan kegelisahannya. Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas tak lega mendengar keputusan Sasuke. Mereka pun kembali ke alam nyata.

**.**

**.**

Kedua anak kecil itu tampak kebingungan karena kedua orangtuanya—Sasuke dan Naruto—sempat tak bisa diajak berbicara tadi. Bukan akting, mereka tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke dan Naruto berbicara dengan Kyuubi di alam bawah sadar Naruto. Mereka biasa bicara dengan Kyuubi secara langsung dalam bentuk Kyuu-chan.

"Apa Kyuu-chan di Konoha?" tanya Chie lagi begitu fokus Sasuke dan Naruto kembali diarahkan pada mereka. "Apa sekarang kita akan kembali ke Konoha?" tanya Chie lagi, rupanya keramaian Naruto menurun padanya. Naruto pun mengangguk setelah diijinkan Sasuke.

"Nah, ayo kita pulang!" ajak Naruto.

"Hoaahmm, aku rindu rumah," celetuk Chie seraya menguap. Matanya mulai berat, begitu pula mata saudaranya. Tak butuh waktu lama sebelum keduanya menyamankan diri dan tertidur di pelukan "orang tua"nya.

Rumah. Rumah yang mana? Ada hal lain yang menambah daftar hal yang perlu dipikirkan oleh Sasuke dan Naruto. Salahkan takdir yang mengantarkan dua anak kecil ke hadapan mereka. Mereka pun menuju Konoha dengan kecepatan tak biasa. Kedua anak kecil tersebut terlelap digendongan Naruto dan Sasuke. Sepertinya mereka belum cukup tidur karena terbangun oleh teriakan Naruto tadi.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued . . .**


	2. Chapter 2 : My Nephew?

**Disclaimer**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**.**

**Warning**

Shounen-ai. MPreg. AR. Time Travel. OC. Sedikit OOC(?). Miss Typo(s). 2987 Word.

Time Line sangat berbeda (tidak sesuai) dengan manga Naruto.

**.**

**Our Kids?**

Chapter 2: My Nephew?

Edited: 28/02/2016

**.**

**.**

Konoha, 10 Juli 2023.

Malam yang cerah, bahkan bulan purnama tak malu-malu menampakkan dirinya. Awan pergi entah kemana, memberi tempat pada beribu bintang yang turut meramaikan malam. Sudah larut memang, tapi euforia perayaan masih begitu kental, terbukti dengan kembang api yang bergantian menghias angkasa.

Seharusnya kebahagian menyelimuti semua orang. Seharusnya rasa aman dan tentram didapatkan semua orang. Dunia ninja sudah aman bukan? Sayangnya tidak begitu untuk Sang Hokage. Rasa cemas menyelimutinya karena rahasia besar yang mesti disembunyikannya. Ia tak bisa menyalahkan takdir yang jatuh pada keluarganya. Karena ia tahu dialah yang telah memilih takdirnya.

Kondisi desa tampak aman, jauh dari ancaman. Namun, keadaan begitu genting di kediaman Uchiha, berbanding terbalik dengan suasana damai yang menyelimuti perayaan hari jadi Rokudaime Hokage dan kapten ANBU. Dua orang pemuda dan seekor rubah tampak berdebat di ruang bawah tanah Mansion Uchiha. Dua orang anak kecil terlelap di gendongan mereka.

"Kau yakin akan melakukannya, Dobe?" tanya pemuda yang masih mengenakan topeng ANBU miliknya. Keraguan sekilas tampak pada nada suaranya, sekalipun ia sudah menyetujui rencananya sendiri.

"Kau tahu ini sangat beresiko kan gaki. Apa kau tetap akan melakukannya?" tambah rubah berbulu oranye kemerahan. Ratusan tahun hidupnya telah mengukir kebijaksanaan dalam dirinya. Ah, dan juga kasih sayang, meski ia takkan pernah mengakuinya.

Pemuda pirang itu mengangguk mantap. Ia takut jika tak begitu maka keraguan akan menahannya. Ia tak yakin bisa melepaskan buah hatinya jika tak melakukannya sekarang. Ia dan pemuda bertopeng ANBU meletakkan anak kecil digendongan mereka di tengah lingkaran berhiaskan simbol-simbol rumit penuh makna.

"Kemana kau akan mengirim mereka, Dobe?" tanya pemuda berambut raven, sekalipun ia sudah bisa menebaknya.

"Ke Lembah Akhir, 10 tahun yang lalu." Si raven sangat tahu dimana dan kapan itu. Ya, itu saat dimana mereka bertarung dulu, berkali-kali.

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin?" tanya si raven sekali lagi. Memastikan bahwa keputusan mereka tidaklah salah. Tidak, ia tidak meragukan keputusan tersebut. Ia hanya tidak yakin sejauh mana kerusakan yang ditimbulkan oleh keputusan tersebut pada hati pemuda pirang di hadapannya.

"Ya." Si Pirang menjawab tegas. "Tidak ada waktu lagi Teme. Lebih berbahaya jika mereka tetap disini," lanjut Si Pirang. Baik pemuda disampingnya maupun rubah itu setuju dengan kata-katanya, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Berikan sebagian cakramu untukku. Kau juga Kyuu," pinta pemuda berambut pirang. Si Raven dan rubah yang disebut Kyuu pun memberikan cakranya untuk Si Pirang. Tak ada pertanyaan maupun protes, mereka sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Selanjutnya Si Pirang membuat segel dengan tangannya. Seketika itu pula simbol-simbol di bawah kakinya berpendar. Ia pun menancapkan kunai warisan Yondaime Hokage pada celah sempit diantara simbol-simbol tersebut. Seketika itu cahaya putih menyilaukan memenuhi ruangan itu.

Begitu cahaya itu menghilang, tubuh tan itu terjatuh pingsan di pangkuan Si Raven. Ia kehabisan cakra, karena melakukan jutsu yang sangat beresiko. Time Travel. jutsu yang melampaui dimensi keempat, yakni waktu.

Apakah mereka berhasil? Tidak ada dan tidak akan ada yang tahu. Kecuali kekuatan yang mengendalikan kehidupan di luar sana. _Kami-sama_ atau entah apa sebutannya. Mereka hanya bisa berharap bahwa _Kami-sama_ masih menyayangi mereka.

**.**

**.**

Konoha, 11 Juli 2014

Sunyinya hutan sepanjang perjalanan dari Lembah Akhir ke Konoha membuat Naruto yang pada dasarnya berisik merasa tak nyaman. Apalagi bersama tuan-irit-kata—salah satu julukan untuk Sasuke—hal itu amat menyebalkan baginya. Naruto tahu dua anak mungil yang mereka bawa membutuhkan istirahat, namun sedikit suara tidak akan mengganggu mereka bukan?

"Teme, apa yang akan kita lakukan pada mereka sesampainya di Konoha nanti?" tanya Naruto. Ia terus menerus menanyakannya pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi, tak ada secercah jawaban pun yang mengisi pikirannya.

"Hn." Dan Sasuke pun tak memberikan jawaban yang dicarinya.

"Ne, Teme, mereka akan tinggal dimana nanti?" Salah satu dari ribuan pertanyaan di benaknya kembali muncul ke permukaan.

"Hn." Hanya untuk mendapatkan jawaban berupa ketidakjelasan yang sama.

"Teme, apa kita akan merawat mereka be-bersama?" Ah, rasanya kata "kita—Naruto dan Sasuke—" tidak cocok berada dalam satu kalimat dengan kata "bersama".

"Hn." Tapi tidak ada protes yang mengikuti keberadaan dua kata kontras tersebut.

"Teme, apa kau mendengarku?" Pertanyaan bermakna ambigu, entah pertanyaan bodoh atau malah sarkasme.

"Hn." Ditanggapi dengan tanggapan yang kelewat biasa.

"Argggh, kau benar-benar menyebalkan Teme." Selesai sudah rentetan pertanyaan tanpa jawaban. Kesal? Tentu saja. Diabaikan itu menyakitkan, meski Naruto tidak menyadarinya.

"Hn."

Tuh kan, lihat saja usaha Naruto mengajak Sasuke berbicara. Tak ada hasilnya bukan? Naruto pun kembali diam. Percuma berbicara dengan patung macam Sasuke. Tapi Naruto tak tahu bahwa Sasuke telah memiliki jawaban atas segala pertanyaannya. Sasuke tak menyuarakannya. Ia tidak pandai dengan kata-kata, tindakan akan lebih baik baginya. Sayang, ia tak bisa melakukannya saat ini juga.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti, nyaris membuat Naruto menabraknya. Ia merasakan cakra seseorang, ah tidak, lebih dari seorang, di dekat mereka. Ia pun membuat kontak mata dengan Naruto menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi. Tak butuh waktu lama, Naruto bisa merasakan bahaya yang mendekat. Ia mengangguk, mengerti.

Segera setelah menyembunyikan si kembar mereka memasang posisi siaga, saling membelakangi. Nostalgia, rasanya Naruto rindu dengan bagian tubuh yang sempat menempel padanya, menjaganya, bukan mencoba membunuhnya. Seandainya saja takdir tak menuntun keduanya untuk berpisah. Lupakan saja, "andai" memang kata yang buruk, menyesatkan, memberikan harapan palsu.

"Siapa disana?" tanya Naruto, mencoba memancing orang yang mengikuti mereka keluar dari persembunyiannya. Yang terdengar hanya suara semak bergesekan. Jelas sekali musuh mereka tak ingin gegabah dan menyerang mereka tanpa alasan.

"Sreekk…" Sasuke melempar kunai ke dua tempat berbeda. Rupanya ia telah mengetahui posisi musuh melalui _sharingan_ yang diaktifkannya beberapa saat lalu.

"Prok… Prok… Prok…" tepuk tangan terdengar seiring keluarnya dua orang berjubah hitam bermotif awan merah dari balik pepohonan. Akatsuki dengan kostumnya yang khas. Tidak mengejutkan mengingat mereka memang tengah berburu_ jinchuriki_ dalam kurun tiga tahun terakhir.

"Rupanya adikmu yang payah kebetulan berada disini, Itachi," kata Kisame yang tadi bertepuk tangan. "Oh, dia juga membawa _jinchuriki_ bersamanya," lanjut Kisame, masih tak menyadari kedua anak kembar yang memang tak terdeteksi cakranya. Hal yang aneh memang, karena Naruto dan Sasuke juga tidak bisa mendeteksi cakra keduanya sejak awal. Tapi, hal itu bisa menunggu.

"Hn." Tanggapan yang menunjukkan ciri khas klannya dari seorang Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke terlihat kesal melihat kakaknya. Secara tidak langsung Itachi masih menganggapnya payah dengan—secara tidak langsung pula—menyetujui ucapan Kisame. Keinginan membunuh begitu kentara di matanya. Melihat hal itu Naruto merasa was-was. Hanya firasaatnya saja atau wajar bila ia merasa akan terjadi pertarungan hebat setelah ini?

"Itachi, aku akan bermain-main dengan _Jinchuriki_ yang satu ini. Kuserahkan Sasuke padamu," putus Kisame cepat. Ia pun mulai menyerang Naruto dengan _samehada_ miliknya. Membuat Naruto sibuk melancarkan serangan balasan dan menghidari serangannya.

Sementara itu duo Uchiha masih diam tanpa kata. Menunggu salah satu diantara mereka menyerang lebih dulu. Terbukti dari _sharingan_ yang telah diaktifkan oleh keduanya. Sasuke ingin segera menyelesaikan dendamnya. Tapi, ia tidak langsung menyerang seperti yang selama ini dipikirkannya. Ia tidak siap untuk mati. Karena ada yang harus dilindunginya. Karena ada arti hidup untuknya.

"Mengapa kau disini?" tanya Itachi. Tak ada emosi dibalik ucapannya, kosong, seperti penjahat yang kehilangan hatinya. Setidaknya begitulah _image_ yang harus dijaga Itachi untuk menjauhkan sang adik darinya, dari bahaya. Padahal, ia sendiri tengah keheranan karena sang adik ada bersama Naruto, tengah menuju Konoha pula. "_Apa ototou sudah sadar dan ingin kembali ke Konoha?_" pikirnya.

"Bukan urusanmu," kata Sasuke dingin dan tajam. Dan ia pun mendekati Itachi dengan kecepatan penuh. Menebaskan kusanaginya ke arah Itachi. Namun dapat dihindari oleh Itachi. Kemudian dimulailah pertarungan duo Uchiha.

Kerusakan hutan tak terelakkan akibat empat orang yang saling baku hantam. Pohon yang tumbang bahkan terbakar tampak dimana-mana. Sementara itu di tempat yang cukup tersembunyi, dua orang anak terlelap. Salah satunya mulai terbangun.

**.**

**.**

Alam selalu memberikan perlindungan bagi para penghuninya. Begitu pula pohon berusia ratusan tahun yang memberikan sebagian ruang di antara batang kayu yang menopang hidupnya. Dua orang anak kecil tertidur diiringi melodi yang dinyanyikan dedaunan bersama angin. Kekacauan yang tak cukup jauh dari mereka tidak mengusik alam mimpi mereka. Setidaknya sebelum bunga tidur menarik kehadirannya.

"Nghhh, _Tou-san_…_ Kaa_-_san_…," panggil Chie setengah sadar.

Chie meraba-raba sekelilingnya, mencari eksistensi kedua orangtuanya. Namun hanya tanah dan rerumputan yang tersentuh telapak tangannya. Ia pun membuka mata sepenuhnya, bangkit duduk dan menengokkan kepalanya ke segala arah. Namun hanya Shou yang didapatinya.

Perlahan namun pasti, air mengalir dari kedua bola mata sapphire miliknya. Tak lama kemudian isakan-isakan kecil terdengar. Ya, Chie menangis. Ia takut. Ia takut bahwa kedua "orang tua"nya benar-benar meninggalkannya. Seperti yang telah dilakukan orang tua mereka di masa yang berbeda.

Shou merasa terganggu dengan isakan Chie yang kian keras. Ia pun terbangun, menemukan Chie menangis tanpa Naruto maupun Sasuke di sekitarnya. Sesegara mungkin ia duduk dan menenangkan Chie.

"Cup… cup… cup… Chie jangan menangis ya, _Aniki_ ada disini," hiburnya dengan nada lembut sambil menghapus air mata Chie. Namun tangis Chie tak kunjung reda. "Sudah, Chie jangan menangis lagi, aku yakin mereka tidak meninggalkan kita," lanjut Shou, mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Chie.

Setelah merasa Chie cukup tenang, Shou pun mengajaknya mencari Sasuke dan Naruto. Meski Shou juga takut, namun ia menyembunyikannya dengan sempurna. Berkali-kali ia menyakinkan benaknya bahwa orangtuanya hanya pergi sementara. Ia tak boleh mengalah pada kelemahannya. Ada seorang adik yang harus dijaganya.

Setelah berjalan beberapa saat indra pendengaran Shou menangkap suara dentingan senjata yang beradu. Secepatnya ia menarik Chie untuk bersembunyi di balik pohon. Ia merasa bahaya ada di depan mereka.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama disana. Namun lama-kelamaan rasa penasaran memenuhi benak mereka. Dengan hati-hati mereka mengintip. Terlihat seorang laki-laki berjubah hitam dengan detail awan merah. Rambutnya raven panjang diikat satu, terdapat tanda lahir seperti keriput di bawah matanya.

"Um, ano _Nii_-_chan_, apa kau merasa mengenal orang itu?" tanya Chie dengan nada berbisik. Iris _sapphire_ miliknya menangkap bayangan pemuda yang mirip dengan ayahnya.

"Ya, wajahnya mirip dengan _tou_-_san_, dan sepertinya aku pernah melihat fotonya di ruang bawah tanah," kata Shou. Ia mengingat petualangan—lebih tepatnya melanggar peraturan—yang dilakukannya bersama Chie. Ruang bawah tanah Uchiha mempunyai banyak misteri yang menggugah rasa penasaran mereka.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Mencoba menebak siapakah orang itu. Beberapa nama yang sempat mereka baca dalam silsilah keluarga Uchiha—yang tentunya disembunyikan Sasuke—berputar di benak mereka. Tiba-tiba Chie mengingat sesuatu. Lamat-lamat ia mengucapkan sebuah nama.

"I… Ita… chi… Itachi. Ya, Uchiha Itachi," seru Chie. "Eh, tunggu dulu! Bukannya _tou_-_san_ pernah cerita bahwa ia mempunyai seorang kakak?" tanya Chie, memastikan dugaannya benar. Karena Sasuke tidak pernah menyebutkan nama kakaknya dihadapan mereka.

"Ya, dia Itachi _ji_-_san_," simpul Shou.

"Mengapa _tou_-_san_ bertarung dengan _ji_-_san_?" tanya Chie lagi. Shou hanya mengangkat bahu, pura-pura tak tahu. Tentu dia takkan mengatakan rahasia kelam keluarganya yang tak sengaja dibacanya—tanpa pengetahuan Chie—pada salah satu petualangan mereka. Merasa harus menghentikan ayah dan pamannya Chie pun berlari ke arah mereka tanpa persetujuan Shou.

"Chie, tunggu dulu! Jangan gegabah!" seru Shou sambil mengejar adiknya. Ah, sifat ibunya yang satu itu menurun pada adiknya. Tak seperti Shou dirinya yang mempunyai lebih banyak sifat ayahnya.

"_Ji_-_chan_…," teriak Chie. Ia menubruk Itachi tiba-tiba, namun tidak membuat Itachi kehilangan keseimbangan. Beruntung sekali ia tidak terkena serangan Sasuke maupun Itachi. "Aku senang bisa bertemu _ji_-_chan_," lanjut Chie. Tak ada akting dalam tindakannya kali ini.

Seharusnya Shou menahan dirinya—dan adiknya—untuk tidak kesana. Tindakan mereka bisa saja mengubah sejarah bila memang mereka terdampar di masa lalu. Tapi, sesampainya disana, melihat Itachi lebih dekat, entah kenapa Shou pun ingin memeluknya. Insting bocah lima tahun mengambil alih tubuhnya. Ia pun menerjang Itachi menyusul adiknya. Tak peduli lagi bagaimana akibat tindakan gegabahnya.

"Shou rindu _ji_-_san_," katanya singkat. _"Apa ini rasanya mempunyai paman seperti teman-teman yang lain?"_ tanyanya di dalam hati.

Keributan di pihak Itachi seketika menghentikan pertarungan, baik antara Sasuke dan Itachi maupun Naruto dan Kisame. Sementara itu benak Itachi dipenuhi tanda tanya besar. _"Mereka…. keponakanku?"_ pikir Itachi. Fakta tersebut sangat mengagetkan baginya, meski hal itu tak tampak di wajahnya.

"Selama ini _ji-san_ kemana? Kenapa _ji-san_ tak pernah mengunjungi kami?" tanya Chie bertubi-tubi, terbawa suasana.

Chie melupakan fakta bahwa di masanya Itachi telah tiada. Pertanyaannya malah membuat Itachi semakin bingung. Benak Itachi telah dipenuhi oleh berbagai spekulasi. Bahkan dia sempat menduga bahwa mereka benar-benar anak dari Sasuke.

Chie dan Shou tak mau lepas dari Itachi. Hal ini membuat Sasuke dan Naruto kebingungan. _"Apa tidak apa-apa mereka dibiarkan bersama Itachi?"_ pikir mereka. Kisame yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya diam memasang wajah bingungnya—kalau memang memamerkan gigi-gigi tajam itu disebut kebingungan.

"Mereka siapa?" tanya Itachi datar, memandangi Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian.

"Anakku," balas Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan.

Sontak wajah Naruto memerah setelah mengatakan hal itu. Entah mengapa ia merasa senang karena Sasuke mengakui bahwa Chie dan Shou adalah anaknya. Sementara itu Itachi ingin meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Sasuke maupun Naruto. Tapi pertanyaan Chie mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Itachi _ji-san_, ayo pulang ke Konoha bersama Chie, Shou-_nii_, _tou-san_, dan _kaa-san_," ajak Chie.

Itachi tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Otak jenius yang bersarang di kepalanya bahkan menyerah. Hati yang telah dibuangnya kembali hanya untuk menerornya. Kembali ke Konoha? Bagaimana bisa? Pasalnya ia merupakan musuh besar Konoha. Apa jadinya jika ia kembali ke Konoha sekarang?

Melihat gelagat Itachi yang ingin pergi, Chie dan Shou semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Chie, menatap Itachi lekat-lekat, seolah memohon Itachi untuk tetap bersama mereka. Untuk kali ini saja, mereka ingin merasakan bagaimana mempunyai paman. Sejarah berubah? Siapa peduli? Mereka berhasil sampai di masa lalu ada alasannya bukan?

"Kisame ayo pergi!" perintah Itachi. Ia dan Kisame menghilang dengan cepat, meninggalkan "keluarga" baru SasuNaru. Terlambat sedetik saja mungkin ia sudah kalah dengan _puppy_ _eyes_ yang digunakan Chie kepadanya. Atau memang sedetik itu sudah berlalu bahkan sebelum dia pergi?

Chie dan Shou tampak sedih. Mereka memang tak menangis, namun kesedihan begitu kentara di wajah mereka. Sasuke dan Naruto pun menghampiri mereka. Entah kenapa wajah sedih itu amat menyesakkan bagi mereka. Ikatan orangtua? Hanya _Kami-sama_ yang tau.

"Sudah, tak apa, disini kan masih ada _Kaa_-_san_," kata Naruto. Ia memeluk dua anak kecil tersebut.

"_Tou_-_san_ akan tetap bersama kalian," imbuh Sasuke. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Naruto, turut memeluk kedua anak tersebut. Jika dilihat merka benar-benar tampak sebagai sebuah keluarga. Itachi yang melihatnya dari kejauhan pun menganggap begitu.

Sasuke dan Naruto menggendong kedua anak mereka dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke Konoha. Sementara itu Itachi pergi ke arah sebaliknya bersama Kisame. Shou dan Chie terdiam selama perjalanan. _"Mengubah sejarah itu tak mungkin ya? Haha,"_ pikir mereka.

**.**

**.**

Berlari di antara dahan dengan kecepatan yang tak pasti menunjukkan kegundahan Itachi. Kadang terlalu cepat, kadang terlalu lambat. Bahkan Kisame bisa menyadari emosi yang tak sengaja diperlihatkan Itachi melalui tindakannya.

"Kau tak ingin mengikuti mereka?" tanya Kisame. Ia tahu Itachi tengah bimbang, menjadi partnernya selama bertahun-tahun membuatnya cukup mengenal seorang Itachi. Itachi tak menanggapi, meloncat dari satu dahan ke dahan lainnya tanpa kata.

"_Apa benar mereka keponakanku? Apa mereka anak Sasuke dengan Naruto? Mengapa Naruto menyebut dirinya Kaa-san? Memang laki-laki bisa hamil ya? Apa sebaiknya aku mengikuti mereka?"_ pikir Itachi.

Cukup lama bagi seorang Itachi untuk menimbang dan memutuskan. Akal sehat dan hati kecilnya berperang. Kembali atau tidak kembali? Menjaga dari jauh atau menjaga dari dekat? Seolah tersihir, Itachi berhenti mendadak. Ada tali tak kasat mata yang terus menariknya, memintanya menuju arah sebaliknya.

Akhirnya Itachi berbalik arah dan menyusul kedua keponakannya. Ada sihir tak kentara pada dua anak kecil yang entah datang darimana. Ia seolah dikutuk dengan perasaan ingin mempunyai keuarga tak bisa ditawarnya lagi. Kisame hanya pasrah mengikuti kemana sang partner pergi.

Itachi dan Kisame dapat menyusul dengan cepat. Merasakan kehadiran sang kakak dari cakranya, Sasuke pun berhenti, begitu juga Naruto. Namun kali ini mereka tak berusaha menyembunyikan Shou dan Chie.

"Itachi _ji_-_san_…," seru Chie senang. Wajahnya tak lagi sendu, namun begitu cerah. Tak sabar, ia melepaskan diri dari dekapan Naruto dan berlari ke arah Itachi. Diiukuti sang kakak yang tak sehiperaktif dirinya.

Itachi mengangkat kedua keponakannya dalam gendongannya. Ia memandangi mereka satu persatu. Sungguh pahatan yang begitu indah, mengingatkannya akan keluarganya dulu. Mata sapphire mereka begitu memikat, membuat Itachi luluh oleh sinarnya.

"Apa Itachi _ji-san_ ikut pulang ke Konoha?" tanya Shou dan Chie serempak.

Nada berharap sangat kentara pada kalimat yang diucapkan Shou dan Chie. Baru juga beberapa jam ditinggalkan di masa antah berantah mereka sudah terbawa suasana. Tak ada lagi akting, tak ada lagi pura-pura. Reaksi natural mereka berikan seolah mereka tinggal di masa mereka.

"Hn," kata Itachi diikuti anggukan kepala.

Shou dan Chie melonjak girang. Bahkan mereka hampir terjatuh dari gendongan Itachi kalau saja tak dipegang erat-erat oleh Itachi. Kalau Itachi saja bisa melenceng dari garis takdirnya. Entah apa jadinya masa lalu jika dua anak kecil tersebut mengacaukannya dengan keinginan egois mereka.

Itachi melirik Sasuke. Keduanya seolah setuju untuk masuk dalam fase gencatan senjata sementara ini. Sang adik menatapnya seolah berkata "Apa tidak apa-apa kau kembali ke Konoha?" Itachi balik menatap sang adik "Itu juga berlaku untukmu!"

Itachi dan Sasuke berdiskusi lewat kontak mata. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tetap kembali ke Konoha. Apapun resikonya. Sudah saatnya mereka mengahadapinya. Demi anak dan keponakan mereka. _"Dan untuk Naruto,"_ tambah Sasuke dalam hati.

Mereka berenam pun kembali bergerak menuju Konoha. Hanya butuh waktu sepuluh menit untuk sampai di depan gerbang Konoha. Izumo dan Kotetsu yang saat itu tengah menjaga gerbang dikejutkan oleh Naruto yang membawa serta dua orang anak kecil, Sasuke, bahkan Itachi dan Kisame yang notabene Akatsuki, musuh besar Konoha.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Izumo segera melapor ke kantor Hokage. Sementara itu Kotetsu memasang pose siaga. Naruto yang menyadari kehebohan dan kekacauan yang mungkin terjadi tak lama lagi menghampiri Kotetsu. Ia berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa kelima tamunya tidak bermaksud buruk pada Konoha.

"Kalian harap segera menemui Hokage!" perintah Izumo yang tiba-tiba datang disertai kepulan asap. Ia menjelaskan pada Kotetsu bagaimana situasinya.

Sementara itu Naruto dan yang lain segera menuju kantor Hokage. Setiap jalan yang mereka lewati, tampak warga Konoha yang ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak? Akatsuki dan Sasuke ada dan berjalan santai di desa mereka. Kenapa mereka tidak langsung saja muncul di gedung Hokage sih? Salahkan dua orang setan kecil berkedok malaikat yang memaksa rombongan mereka melalu jalan yang wajar.

"Tok… tok… tok…," ketukan pintu menggema di lorong depan ruangan Tsunade.

"Masuk," terdengar suara wanita bernada tegas dari dalam. Naruto bersama lima orang lainnya pun masuk.

"Na-ru-to, je-las-kan a-pa yang te-lah ter-ja-di!" perintah Tsunade patah-patah, penuh penekanan bernada ancaman. Kilatan marah dan kesal menghisai matanya. Naruto bergidik ngeri melihatnya, entah mengapa ia merasa nyawanya diujung tanduk.

"A-ano _baa-baa-san_," ujar Naruto terbata-bata.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3 : Welcome To Konoha

Disclaimer : Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING : SasuNaru, YAOI, Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy, MaleXMale, Mpreg. Bagi yang tidak suka lebih baik tidak usah membaca. Feel free to leave this page!

Terimakasih banyak untuk semua yang telah membaca, mereview, nge-fav, dan nge-follow fict ini. Maaf, Fuu tidak bisa menyebutkan namanya satu persatu.

Hei readers, lama tak jumpa. Sudah sangat lama sejak Fuu terakhir kali nongol di FFn. Apakah kalian masih menunggu kelanjutan fanfic ini? Maaf ya, Fuu baru bisa update sekarang. Kesibukan Fuu tak mengizinkan Fuu untuk menyelesaikan chapter ini. Belum lagi internet positif yang menyebalkan.

Balasan untuk review yang tidak bisa dibalas lewat PM :

Mami Fate Kamikaze : Iya, repot nih, terutama Tsunade

Guest 1 : Sipp. Lanjut nih.

Retnoelf : Duh, Fuu nggak tau caranya marah. Baca aja deh. Udah seru belum?

Guest 2 : Tunggu ya! Kalo masalahnya diungkap di awal kan nggak seru. :D

Snow : Fuu masih terus berusaha untuk memperpanjang cerit. Kali ini 4K lho.

Oka : Maaf ya kalo updatenya nggak bisa secepatnya. Ini sudah dilanjut.

Miira : Terima kasih sudah menunggu. Ini lanjutannya.

Pandabacon : Update asap? Nggak janji ya. Fuu sibuk banget nih. Fuu aksel #plak XD

Yassir : mereka memang datang dari masa depan, dikirim oleh Naruto dan Sasuke di masa depan. Ah, bingung njelasinnya.

Mu : Baca chapter ini. Mungkin pertanyaan mu terjawab separonya (?)

Sadistic : Asyik ya? :D udah lanjut nih.

Amour-chan : Itachi enaknya di apain ya? :D Fuu tahunya, menunggu punya Rossa XD

Onyx sky : Sudah lanjut

Aya : reaksinya? Baca di bawah ini ya! Alasan dikirim ke masa lalu masih lama munculnya :p

Shinji ran : Update kilat? Kayaknya cukup sulit buat Fuu. T.T

Ko'noha 21 : Seperti biasa, reviewnya panjang, makasih Noha-san Well, jadi anak sekolahan itu cukup menyusahkan :p

Guest 3 : Siip. Nih lanjutannya.

Wookie : Salam kenal juga wookie…. Soal chapter yang kau sebut, aku juga meraskan hal yang sama T.T Itachi udah pengen balik dari dulu, Cuma gengsi #plak

Sabaku no Gaa-chan : Masa depan juga dunia ninja lho. Pertanyaannya bakal kejawab satu-satu seiring berjalannya cerita kok

Meikha Uzumaki : Kangen ya? Apa kangen juga sama lanjutan fic ini? :D

Sasunaru lovers : Fuu nggak yakin nih, Naru bakal cepet sadar #plak XD Well, makasih jempolnya ( dapat darimana tuh 10 jempol? :D )

Blue shapire : Iya, makasih. kenapa teriak 'kyaaa' tuh? #cumakepodoang

Nah, untuk kalian yang masih menunggu. Berikut update dari Fuu. Silahkan dibaca!

Our Kids?

Chapter 3 : Welcome To Konoha!

A SasuNaru fanfiction

"Na-ru-to, je-las-kan a-pa yang te-lah ter-ja-di!" perintah Tsunade patah-patah, penuh penekanan bernada ancaman. Kilatan marah dan kesal menghisai matanya. Naruto bergidik ngeri melihatnya, entah mengapa ia merasa nyawanya diujung tanduk.

"A-ano baa-baa-chan," ujar Naruto terbata-bata. Ia menunduk, tak berani melirik Tsunade. Ia sudah tahu bahwa hal ini akan terjadi jika ia membawa kembali Sasuke ke Konoha. Entah itu sekarang atau nanti.

Ia sudah memperkirakan akibat perbuatannya. Bahkan perjalanannya kemarin untuk mengejar Sasuke belum mendapat perintah resmi dari Hokage. Ia hanya mengikuti kata hatinya yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan menemukan Sasuke. Tapi, tak bolehkah ia membawa kembali partnernya?

"Ehm, ehm," Tsunade berdehem, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tak suka dipanggil baa-san. Apalagi ia sedang dalam mode serius saat ini. "Jelaskan!" perintah Tsunade bernada mutlak. Atmosfer di kantor hokage makin tak nyaman. Penuh tekanan, khusunya untuk Naruto.

Sunyi. Naruto terdiam, berusaha menyusun kata-kata untuk menjelaskan situasi ini. Matahari yang kian ke barat terlihat di balik jendela. Rupanya hari beranjak sore. Cukup lama bagi Naruto untuk kembali membuka suara.

"A-ano, be-begini Hokage-sama," jeda sejenak, Naruto meneguk ludahnya. "A-aku dengan Sa-Sasuke lalu me-mereka tiba-tiba muncul, tou-san, kaa-san, la-lalu Itachi-san dan Kisame-san datang bertarung, terus a-ada ji-san dan kemudian gerbang Konoha," jelas Naruto, namun sama sekali tak menjelaskan apapun. Susunan kalimatnya kacau tak beraturan.

"Aku. Memintamu. Untuk. Menjelaskan. Naruto. Bukan. Mengigau," ujar Tsunade, dengan nada tinggi penuh penekanan. Naruto semakin menunduk.

"Naruto, bisa kau bercerita dengan benar?" pinta Sizune, mewakili Tsunade yang sedari tadi ingin meledak-ledak. Terbukti dengan wajahnya yang memerah menahan amarah. Tsunade tak habis pikir mengapa Naruto membawa Sasuke tanpa persetujuan darinya.

"A-ano, a-aku . . . a-aku . . ."Naruto tak tahu apa yang diucapkannya.

"Biar kujelaskan," sela Sasuke, bagaimana pun dia juga yang memutuskan kembali ke Konoha. "Aku dan Naruto bertarung di Lembah Akhir. Dua orang anak kecil datang dan mengaku sebagai anak kami. Kami pun memutuskan untuk membawa mereka ke Konoha," jelas Sasuke.

Baik Tsunade maupun Sizune tak menyembunyikan kekagetannya. Mereka menatap bergantian pada Sasuke, Naruto, Shou, dan Chie. Mereka bisa melihat kemiripan Shou dan Chie dengan Sasuke dan mata biru itu jelas sebanding dengan milik Naruto. Chie yang dipandangi, matanya berkedip-kedip lucu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Itachi?" tanya Tsunade, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Itachi. Amarahnya mereda karena kekagetannya barusan.

"Aku hanya mengikuti keinginan keponakanku," ujar Itachi datar, sedatar wajahnya. Tapi kalau kalian menggunakan mikroskop dengan perbesaran 10 kali kalian akan melihat sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit, sangat sedikit.

"Benar, kami ingin pulang bersama Kaa-san, Tou-san, Ji-san," seru Chie bernada ceria. Diikuti "Hn" dan senyuman dari kembarannya, Shou. Anak kecil memang polos ya? Mereka bahkan tak merasakan suasana tak nyaman di kantor Hokage.

"Sizune, ingatkan aku untuk minum sake nanti," ujar Tsunade, melenceng dari bahasan. Ia benar-benar syok sekarang. Ada dua orang anak yang tak jelas asal-usulnya. Dan bagaimana ia akan menjelaskan keberadaan dua bersaudara di Konoha pada para tetua.

Tsunade merasa ia melupakan sesuatu atau seseorang. Ah iya, ada manusia hiu di sebelah Itachi. Mengapa ia tak menyadarinya? Merasa dipandangi, Kisame pun angkat suara.

"Aku hanya mengikuti Itachi," katanya, merasa memberikan penjelasan pada pemimpin desa Konoha. Belum sempat Tsunade meanggapi pernyataannya, sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Tok . . . Tok . . . Tok . . ." ketukan pintu menggema di ruang Hokage.

"Masuk!"

Seorang gadis berambut pink dan seorang lagi berambut pirang pun masuk ke ruang Hokage. Mereka terkejut begitu mendapati Naruto bersama Sasuke, Itachi, Kisame dan dua orang anak kecil. Ah, sepertinya bukan waktu yang tepat untuk kedatangan mereka.

"Sasuke …" lirih Sakura. Sangat pelan sehingga hanya dia yang dapat mendengarnya. Perasaannya campur aduk. Ia bahkan masih tak bisa mempercayai bahwa yang dilihatnya adalah Sasuke yang asli. Ditatapnya mata onyx itu. Dingin. Bahkan sepertinya Sasuke menganggapnya tiada.

Sementara itu Ino hanya terdiam. Ia memang pernah menyukai Sasuke. Tapi iatahu, sahabat merah mudanya mencintai pemuda itu. Suasana makin tak nyaman. Tsunade pun berinisiatif untuk menyuruh Sakura dan Ino keluar.

"Sakura, Ino, tolong bawa kedua anak kecil itu berkeliling Konoha! Laporan misi bisa kalian berikan nanti," titah Tsunade, menunjuk ke arah Chie dan Shou yang berdiri di samping Sasuke dan Naruto. Shou dan Chie pun tidak seharusnya mendengarkan apa yang akan mereka diskusikan setelah ini.

Sakura dan Ino pun hanya mengangguk, kemudian menghampiri Sasuke dan Naruto. Mengerti akan situasi, Naruto pun menyerahkan Chie ke tangan Ino, begitu pula Sasuke yang memberikan Shou pada Sakura.

"Ne, Shou dan Chie jangan nakal ya!" kata Naruto. Ia memaksakan senyum di wajahnya. Ia tak ingin kedua anak kecil tersebut khawatir.

"Baik, kaa-san," kata mereka bersamaan. Keempat wanita di ruangan tersebut terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Naruto memang selalu penuh kejutan, tapi ini sudah diluar batas. Kalimat barusan seolah Shou dan Chie memang mengenal dengan baik Naruto sebagai kaa-san mereka.

"Um, Sakura ba-san, Ino ba-san, ayo kita pergi, aku ingin bertemu dengan Iruka jii-san," ajak Chie, menarik tangan Ino yang digenggamnya. Mereka yang ada di ruangan itu lebih terkejut lagi. Kedua anak ini seolah sudah mengenal baik Konoha.

"Jaga anakku baik-baik!" kata Sasuke dingin. Matanya menatap Sakura dan Ino seolah mengatakan 'Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada mereka, kubunuh kalian.'

"Te-tentu sa-saja Sa-Sa-Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura terbata-bata. Ia sungguh syok mengetahui bahwa Sasuke mempunyai anak. Apalagi anaknya memanggil Naruto kaa-san. Meski begitu ia tak menanyakan apapun dan memilih pergi.

Setelah keempat orang itu pergi, Tsunade pun mengutarakan hal yang serius. Sangat penting untuk didiskusikan secepatnya. Yaitu tentang kedatangan Uchiha bersaudara di Konoha. Masalah kedua anak misterius itu bisa menjadai yang kedua.

"Maaf Itachi-san, Sasuke-san, Kisame-san, kurasa kalian takkan bisa berada di Konoha," kata Tsunade tegas.

"Ta-tapi baa-chan, tak bisakah Sasuke tinggal?" pinta Naruto. Kesedihan dan kekhawatiran begitu kentara pada nada yang digunakannya. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah bungsu Uchiha. Bahkan ia tak memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak."

"Ta-tapi,"

"Sudah kubilang tidak bisa Naruto. Apa kau tak memikirkan bagaimana reaksi para tetua nanti?" ucap Tsunade, nadanya meninggi.

"A-aku tahu. Ta-tapi,"

"Apa kau juga tak memikirkan hubungan desa kita dengan desa lain? Bagaimana kau bisa menginginkan kebahagianmu sendiri Naruto?" teriak Tsunade meluapkan emosinya. Ia benar-benar tak tahu lagi bagaiman menangani masalah kompleks nan rumit ini. Di satu sisi, ia mengerti keinginan Naruto, namun di sisi lainnya ia harus memikirkan Konoha.

"A-aku hanya ingin bersama Sasuke, Shou, dan Chie," jeda sejenak. "A-Aku ingin tahu rasanya punya keluarga," lanjut Naruto semakin lirih. Deg. Kalimat terakhir Naruto menghujam tepat di hati orang yang mendengarkannya.

Ia memang salah. Tapi, tak bisakah ia bahagia sekali ini? Tanpa disadari oleh dirinya sendiri, Naruto menginginkan Sasuke kembali untuknya. Bukan untuk Sakura, dan bukan untuk Konoha. Ia menginginkan Sasuke. Tak bolehkah ia egois sekali ini saja?

"Bagaimana bisa aku merenggut kebahagian Naruto? Apa tidak cukup penderitaan yang selama ini dirasakannya?" batin Tsunade tersadar.

"Hokage-sama, jika memang aku tidak diizinkan tinggal di Konoha, maka aku akan membawa Naruto bersamaku," ujar Sasuke, menyentakkan Tsunade dari pikirannya.

"Kami juga akan pergi," tambah Itachi yang diikuti anggukan Kisame.

Diam. Lagi-lagi kantor Hokage menjadi sunyi. Semua orang sibuk dengan benaknya masing-masing. Arrggh. Suasana yang benar-benar memuakkan. Tiba-tiba seorang anbu datang. Ia memberitahukan bahwa Tetua desa Konoha ingin bertemu dengan Tsunade. Setelahnya, Ia pun menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"Sementara ini kalian boleh pergi, aku ada urusan," Kata Tsunade. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi entah kemana diikuti Sizune. Tanpa sepatah kata pun, Sasuke dan Naruto pergi bersama. Sedangkan Itachi dan Kisame pergi ke arah lain. Kantor hokage kembali sepi, tanpa seorangpun.

Itachi & Kisame's Side

Mereka tengah berdiri di pinggiran danau, menatap cerminan awan yang tampak pada air danau itu. Tempat itu sepi, jauh dari pemukiman penduduk. Tempat itu milik klan Uchiha, yang tak terjamah entah berapa lama. Namun Itachi masih mengingatnya. Tempat kenangannya dengan keluarganya.

"Hei Itachi, setelah ini apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Kisame. Tangan kanannya tengah memainkan Samehada, sekedar mengusir rasa bosan.

"Hn," jawab Itachi, benar-benar khas Uchiha.

"Ck, kau ini, sesekali jawablah dengan benar. Kau tahu kan organisasi kita tidak mungkin berdamai dengan Konoha," lanjut Kisame memperingatkan.

"Hn."

"Ah, terserahlah."

"Aku keluar."

"Eh, apa?" Kisame terkejut dengan pernyataan Itachi. Seketika ia menoleh pada partnernya selama ini. Apa yang sekiranya merasuki seorang Uchiha Itachi?

"Kau bercanda kan?"

"Tidak."

"Itu tidak lucu Uchiha," seru Kisame. Penggunaan panggilan 'Uchiha' membuktikan bahwa ia sedang dalam mode serius.

Itachi melepaskan cincin yang menandakan bahwa ia adalah anggota Akatsuki. Ia memainkan cincin itu ditangannya. Cukup. Keputusannya sudah bulat. Ia akan tetap di Konoha apapun yang terjadi. Ia tak mau mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Di masa lalu ia menghianati keluarganya demi Konoha. Kali ini bolehkan dia egois untuk mendapatkan keluarganya?

Itachi pun melemparkan cincin miliknya pada Kisame. Hampir saja jatuh ke danau bila refleks Kisame tidak cukup baik untuk menangkapnya.

"Bawa itu. Katakan aku takkan kembali," perintah Itachi pada Kisame. Uchiha memang tidak biasa berbasa-basi.

Kisame menyimpan cincin Itachi di saku jubahnya. Ia menurut saja. Pengalamannya bersama Itachi sebagai sang partner mengajarkannya banyak hal. Ia pun tahu kemampuan Itachi. Jadi ia tak berniat melawan orang yang takkan lagi menjadi partnernya itu. Tanpa berkata apapun Kisame pergi meninggalkan Itachi. Rasanya sudah tidak perlu lagi ia ada di Konoha saat ini.

Sasuke & Naruto's Side

"Hei, Teme, kita akan kemana?" tanya Naruto yang sedari tadi mengekori Sasuke.

"Hn,"

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Naruto kembali diam. Entah mengapa ia sedang tidak dalam mood untuk memprotes maupun adu mulut dengannya. Pernyataan Tsunade bahwa Sasuke takkan bisa tinggal di Konoha tak bisa diacuhkannya begitu saja.

'Bruk,' Naruto menabrak punggug Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia tak menyadarinya karena terlarut dalam lamunannya. Sejenak Naruto kebingungan. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak ia melewati daerah ini. Pemukiman klan Uchiha memang ditinggalkan sejak pembataian itu.

"Kenapa kita di sini?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia berjalan memasuki pemukiman klan Uchiha, menuju tempat yang pasti, rumahnya. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, hingga ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat penuh kenangan buruk baginya. Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya mengekori Sasuke tanpa mengucap sepatah kata.

Sesampainya di depan rumah milik keluarganya, Sasuke terdiam. Kenangan-kenangan buruk menyeruak dari balik ingatannya. Menghujam benaknya. Membangkitkan amarah dan kesedihannya. Perlahan tangan kanannya mengepal erat. Rupanya keinginannya untuk membunuh Itachi masih begitu besar.

"Ne, Teme, kau tak apa?" tanya Naruto. Ia memandang ke arah onyx Sasuke. Kosong. Itulah yang dilihatnya.

"Teme, Teme, Sasuke . . ." panggil Naruto lagi, diguncangkannya bahu Sasuke. Sasuke pun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Nanti kita akan tinggal disini Dobe," gumam Sasuke, cukup pelan untuk tak didengar Naruto.

"Kau bilang apa Teme?"

"Hn."

"Teme, beritahu aku!"

"Hn."

"Arggh. Bisakah kau mengucapkan sesuatu selain 'Hn'-mu itu?"

"Tidak."

"Kau menyebalkan. Kau selalu saja . . . blablabla" Naruto mulai mengoceh. Mengungkapkan beribu hal yang ingin diceritakannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke pun tersenyum tipis sambil berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

"Kau milikku," batin Sasuke.

Seketika Naruto menghentikan ocehannya. Barusan rasanya ada seorang yang mengklaim dirinya seenaknya. Apa hanya perasaannya saja?

Tsunade's Side

Tsunade tengah dihadapkan dengan para Tetua. Ia sudah menduga hal ini terjadi cepat atau lambat. Ia pun tahu bahwa ia harus memutuskan apakah mempertahankan keinginan Naruto atau mematuhi keinginan para Tetua Konoha.

"Kita harus segera menyingkirkan Sasuke maupun Itachi. Mereka adalah penghianat desa,"

Tsunade terdiam. Dilema masih bergelut dalam benaknya. Ck, terkadang posisi seorang Hokage membuatnya sangat repot.

"Bunuh saja mereka, atau serahkan pada pengadilan aliansi lima desa,"

"Mereka ada disini karena bocah monster itu kan? Seharusnya kita sudah membunuh bocah itu. Dia berbahaya bagi Konoha,"

"Benar, seorang moster tak seharusnya ada di Konoha. Ia akan terus mendatangkan masalah seperti saat ini,"

"Brak," Tsunade menghancurkan dinding dengan tangan Kanannya. Ia tak tahan dengan kalimat-kalimat yang menjelek-jelekkan Naruto.

"Kalian begitu egois. Tidakkah kalian tahu seberapa besar penderitaan Naruto hah? Dan Sasuke, bukankah kalian juga yang membuatnya menderita? Itachi pun sama saja, ia menanggung beban besar karena kegoisan kalian bukan?" bentak Tsunade.

"Ini demi kebaikan Konoha,"

"Demi kebaikan Konoha katamu? Kalian hanya mementingkan kepentingan kalian saja. Tidak cukupkah kalian membuat penduduk Konoha membenci Naruto? Tidak cukupkah kalian membuat Itachi membantai klan-nya? Tidak cukupkah kalian membuat Sasuke kehilangan keluarganya? Cih, orang-orang jahat seperti kalian lah yang seharusnya dihukum," kata Tsunade.

Beberapa Tetua terlihat sangat marah. Bagaimana bisa mereka dihina sedemikian rupa hanya karena tiga orang yang menurut mereka tak pantas berada di Konoha.

"Tsunade, kau . . . kau . . . "

"Dengan atau tanpa persetujuanmu aku akan tetap mempertahankan mereka di Konoha," potong Tsunade. Kemudian ia pergi dari ruang pertemuan itu. Bahkan ia tak repot-repot melalui pintu. Karena ia baru saja menghancurkan dinding lagi dan berjalan melaluinya.

Shou & Chie's Side

Tepat setelah keluar dari kantor Hokage, Shou dan Chie melepaskan genggaman tangan Sakura maupun Ino. Mereka segera berlari menuju akademi yang letaknya tercetak jelas dalam ingatan mereka. Mereka tak sabar untuk bertemu Iruka yang sudah seperti kakek bagi mereka.

"Hei, tunggu!" seru Sakura dan Ino yang turut berlari mengejar Shou dan Chie.

"Sakura ba-san, Ino ba-san ayo!" teriak Chie yang semakin menjauh.

Shou dan Chie berlari menembus pertokoaan yang ramai. Mereka berlomba mencapai akademi. Tak ada yang mengalah, karena mereka keturunan Uchiha. Seperti itulah seharusnya seorang anak. Ya, seharusnya mereka hidup dengan kebahagiaan dan keceriaan menghiasi hari-hari mereka. Dan bukannya hidup diantara permasalahan rumit orang dewasa.

"Bruk," rupanya Chie menabrak seseorang.

"Chie? Kamu nggak apa-apa kan?" tanya Shou yang tiba-tiba ada disampingnya. Raut wajahnya begitu khawatir.

"Hm, aku baik-baik saja kok aniki," kata Chie. "Um, maafkan aku Jii-san, aku tidak berhati-hati tadi," ujar Chie. Ia pun berdiri dibantu Shou. Kemudian mereka menengadah. Dilihatnya pria bermasker yang sangat dikenal oleh mereka. Serentak mereka berteriak.

"Kakashi jii-san!"

Kakashi merasa tak mengenal mereka berdua. Ia heran darimana kedua anak kecil itu mengetahui namanya. Tak berapa lama, dilihatnya Sakura dan Ino menghampirinya.

"Shou! Chie!" panggil Sakura dan Ino berbarengan.

"Kau mengenal mereka Sakura?" tanya Kakashi.

"Iya, begitulah,"

"Mereka siapa?"

Pertanyaan dari Kakashi menyentakkan Sakura. Mereka siapa? Apa benar mereka anak dari kedua sahabatnya itu? Kalau memang benar, apa itu artinya ia tidak bisa memiliki Sasuke? Raut wajah Sakura seketika berubah murung. Ia tak bisa mengatakan kalau kedua anak kembar itu merupakan anak dari Sasuke. Ia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan itu. Melihat perubahan Sakura, Ino ingin menjelaskan tapi Chie mendahuluinya.

"Um, Kakashi jii-san," Chie menarik pakaian Kakashi, mencoba mendapat perhatiannya. Kakashi pun menoleh padanya. "Namaku Chie, Uchiha Chie dan ini kembaranku Uchiha Shou," lanjutnya, tersenyum manis, mengingatkan Kakashi pada Naruto.

Tunggu dulu! Uchiha? Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Kakashi untuk menyimpulkan bahwa mereka adalah anak dari Uchiha Itachi atau Uchiha Sasuke. Oh ayolah, memang siapa lagi keturunan Uchiha yang tersisa? Kakashi menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Chie. Ia balas tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Siapa orang tua kalian?"

"Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Naruto," kata Shou dengan nada datar, mengingatkan Kakashi pada Sasuke semasa kecilnya.

Kakashi tak serta merta kaget begitu saja. Ia langsung menyadari bahwa ada hal aneh yang sedang terjadi. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menemui Hokage.

"Nah, Shou, Chie, jii-san pergi dulu ya!" pamit Kakashi. Rasanya tak salah bila menyebut dirinya jii-san, apalagi jika mereka benar-benar anak dari kedua muridnya. Segera setelah Chie mengangguk, ia menghilang.

Sakura masih termanggu dalam pikirannya. 'Bagaimana bisa dua orang anak itu dengan mudahnya mengaku sebagai anak dari Naruto dan Sasuke?' innernya. 'Tidak, ini tidak mungkin. Aku yakin Sasuke hanya mencintaiku. Iya, Sasuke hanya mencintaiku,' katanya dalam hati.

Sepertinya Sakura telah terobsesi oleh rasa cintanya pada Sasuke. Ia bahkan tidak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa Sasuke tidak pernah 'terlihat' mencintai dirinya. Sepertinya perempuan yang satu ini akan menjadi penghalang hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto nanti. Hm, lihat sajalah.

"Sakura, ayo, kita ditinggalkan lagi oleh kedua anak itu," seru Ino, menyadarkan Sakura. Setelahnya mereka pun pergi menyusul Shou dan Chie. Ke sebuah tempat yang pasti. Akademi ninja Konoha. Mengingat Iruka memang lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya disana.

Sesaimpainya di akademi, mega oranye telah menghiasi langit. Perlahan namun pasti tanda-tanda malam mulai tampak. Jalanan mulai sepi. Meninggalkan angin yang mengalir melalui celah bebangunan. Suasana masih tentram meski duo Uchiha ada di Konoha.

Shou dan Chie tampak akrab dengan Iruka, entah bagaimana awal mula perkenalan mereka. Mereka bertiga tertawa bersama. Mungkin Shou dan Chie memang pembawa bahagia. Tapi akankah kebahagiaan itu bertahan lama?

Sang mentari hampir setengahnya berada di bawah horizom. Rotasi bumi berlangsung cepat ya? Bulan saja sudah tak sabar menggantikan sang raja. Begitu pula dingin yang ingin mengusir hangat. Sama halnya dengan gelap yang ingin merebut tempat sang siang.

Kantor hokage kembali ramai. Namun suasananya masih saja sepi. Udara di dalamnya terasa sesak, seolah dipenuhi berbagai macam pikiran berlatar berlakang macam-macam. Biar kuhitung yang hadir disini. Tsunade, Sizune, Kakashi, Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto. Oh, enam orang. Atau perlu kutambahkan satu lagi, yaitu yang berada di alam bawah sadar Naruto.

Diskusi yang berlangsung empat puluh empat menit yang lalu tampaknya sudah mencapai klimaksnya. Terbukti dengan wajah yang mengisyaratkan kekompleksan masalah maupun penyelesaiannya. Tak lupa atmosfir tenang namun mencekam menghiasi ruangan.

Biar kujelaskan dulu yang telah kita lewatkan. Tsunade membantah para tetua. Check. Kakashi datang ke kantor hokage. Check. Disusul tiga orang sumber masalah. Check. Pembicaraan tentang asal usul Shou dan Chie. Check? Tunggu! Sepertinya kita perlu kembali ke beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Jadi, menurutmu mereka berasal dari masa depan?" tanya Tsunade, sekedar menyamakan pemikiran dengan orang-orang yang berkumpul di forum tersebut. Hanya jawaban berupa diam yang didapatnya. Artikan saja sebagai 'Iya'.

"Apa kalian yakin itu anak kalian?" tanya Tsunade lagi, kali ini menguji Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Hn," / "Um-um yah, begitulah," ujar Sasuke dan Naruto berbarengan. Semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipi Naruto. Rasanya masih agak aneh mengakui dirinya mempunyai anak dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke, yang notabene bergender sama dengannya.

"Entah bagaimana cara mereka datang ke masa ini, yang jelas kita harus mencari jalan untuk mengembalikan mereka. Atau masa depan akan berubah," komentar Kakashi, cukup logis untuk diterima. Tiba-tiba Kakashi teringat akan gurunya dulu. Yondaime Hokage.

"Nona Tsunade, bukankah Yondaime Hokage punya jurus _itu_?" kata Kakashi. Mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kakashi, Tsunade pun mengangguk.

"Apa yang kau maksud adalah jurus yang berkaitan dengan sebutan Yellow-Flash miliknya?" sambung Itachi tiba-tiba. Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke yang saat itu belum lahir tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Nona Tsunade, Jurus Yondaime tersebut melibatkan perpindahan ruang dalam waktu singkat. Bukan tidak mungkin jurus itu dapat dikembangkan untuk melalui waktu. Apalagi oleh keturunanya," Sizune berkomentar.

"Kurasa memang hal itu ada benarnya," jeda sejenak. Tsunade tampak berpikir. "Naruto, kurasa setelah ini kau akan mendapat misi untuk mempelajari jurus itu. Detailnya akan kita diskusikan nanti," lanjut Tsunade.

"Ha'I baa-chan," tanggap Naruto. Mendengar tentang jurus baru membuatnya bersemangat untuk mempelajarinya. Impiannya masih sama, menjadi Hokage.

"Masalah selanjutnya adalah mengenai Uchiha bersaudara. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, aku telah membantah para Tetua dan mempertahankan kalian di Konoha. Sebagain balasannya, apa yang kalian miliki untuk mendapat kepercayaan Konoha dan aliansi lima Kage?"

Nah, pertanyaan terakhir Tsunade itulah yang membuat atmosfir terasa sngat berat sekarang ini. Kalian sendiri tahu kan kalau kepercayaan itu hal yang tak mudah untuk di dapat. Itulah yang saat ini tengah dipikirkan oleh duo Uchiha. Bahkan tiga puluh enam menit masih dirasa kurang untuk memberikan sebuah jawaban.

Sampai kapan mereka akan berpikir? Sepertinya sang waktu tak mau diajak berkompromi. Di bawah sana terlihat Shou, Chie, ditemani Iruka berjalan memasuki gedung pemerintahan desa Konoha. Tak lama lagi mereka akan sampai di kantor hokage. Masalah ini harus segera diselesaikan.

"Baiklah, kami akan membunuh Orochimaru, Kabuto dan mengabisi semua orang yang berhubungan dengan mereka," kata Itachi sekaligus mewakili Sasuke. Cukup isyarat mata bagi mereka untuk memutuskan hal ini.

Tak sulit bagi mereka untuk melaksanakan misi tersebut. Sasuke sudah mengikuti Orochimaru sekian lama. Selain itu jaringan informasi Akatsuki yang selama ini turut melibatkan itachi tentu akan memudahkan mereka berdua. Tapi rasanya, cukup untuk mendapat kepercayaan lima kage. Toh, desa mereka juga mengincar bebarapa missing-nin.

"Baiklah, kalian akan menjalankan misi tersebut tiga hari dari sekarang. Kurasa tak ada gunanya terburu-buru. Keadaan masih stabil saat ini." putus Tsunade sesaat sebelum pintu diketuk. Setelah Tsunade mengizinkan, masuklah dua orang anak kecil beserta Iruka.

"Kaa-san Tou-san, hari ini kami melakukan banyak hal menyenangkan bersama Iruka jii-san," kata Chie. Ia menengadahkan tangan ke arah Naruto, sepertinya minta digendong. Naruto pun memenuhi keinginannya.

"Iruka jii-san mentraktir kami ramen," ujar Shou. Ia hanya berdiri di samping ayahnya. Menurutnya, ia akan terlihat seperti anak kecil bila meminta digendong layaknya Chie. Dasar pengcopy Sasuke.

"Kaa-san, tadi Shou-nii curang, ia merebut ekstra tomat milikku," adu Chie, ia menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Shou, mengejek.

"Aku kan sudah memintanya," elak Shou

"Tapi aku belum mengizinkan Shou-nii mengambilnya," balas Chie tak mau kalah. Mereka pun terlibat adu mulut. Mengingatkan pada tingkah laku Sasuke dan Naruto, dulu.

"Sudah, sudah nanti kaa-san akan beli tomat yang banyak untuk kalian berdua," Naruto berusaha melerai mereka. Sasuke melakukan hal yang serupa namun dengan caranya. Ia hanya mengelus kepala Shou dan Chie bersamaan sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang sudah lam tak diperlihatkan olehnya.

Orang lain di ruangan itu pun terpana. Bagaimana tidak? Senyum tulus seorang Uchiha Sasuke tak pernah ada semenjak hari pembantaian klan Uchiha. Apakah itu artinya Sasuke sudah menemukan kebahagiaan bersama 'keluarga' barunya? Jujur saja, adegan di atas akan membuat keluarga manapun iri. Kalian juga ingin mempunyai keluarga yang saling menyayangi bukan?

Oh ya, Iruka tak terkejut dengan interaksi 'kaa-san tou-san' antara Shou, Chie dengan Sasuke, Naruto. Pasalnya kedua anak kecil itu memperkenalkan diri kepadanya dengan marga Uchiha dibelakang namanya. Plus penjelasan akan orang tua mereka setelahnya.

"Nah, Shou, Chie, ayo pulang," ajak Naruto. Ia menggandeng tangan Chie, sementara Chie menggandeng Shou, dan Shou menggandeng Sasuke. Satu lagi adegan yang membuat iri. Entah atas dasar apa ikatan 'keluarga' mereka begitu terasa.

Mereka berempat berjalan menyusuri Konoha. Pandangan aneh bergantian menyapa mereka. Tapi tak apa. Toh, bulan tersenyum ramah pada mereka. Beribu bintang pun turut menyumbang kelap-kelipnya untuk mereka.

Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti, menyebabkan ketiga orang lainnya juga berhenti. Apartemen Naruto tak kurang dari lima meter lagi. Dan kesanalah pandangan onyx kelam itu tertuju. Sepertinya ada hal kecil yang perlu dibicarakan.

"Dobe, kau yakin kita akan menginap disana?" tanya Sasuke tak yakin.

"Memangnya kenapa Teme?" balas Naruto, masih melupakan suatu hal.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau membersihkan apartemenmu, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sing a song. Ia sangat tahu kebiasaan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu.

Naruto pun tersadar. Ia masih ingat bagaimana berantakannya apartemen itu sebelum ditinggalkannya kemarin. Bahkan bisa dibilang tak layak huni. Apalagi untuk Sasuke dan kedua 'anak' mereka.

"Kalau begitu kita tinggal ditempatmu saja Teme," usul Naruto, dibumbui dengan cengiran khas miliknya.

"Kau pikir sudah berapa lama rumahku ditinggalkan?" sarkas Sasuke. "Bukannya kau juga sudah melihat keadaannya tadi? Dasar Dobe," lanjut Sasuke. Ia heran kenapa teman pirangnya itu sulit sekali menerjemahkan informasi dari lingkungannya.

"Oh ya, jadi, kita akan tinggal dimana Teme?" seru Naruto, ia memasang pose berfikir yang kelihatan lucu, ah tidak tapi imut menurut Sasuke. Ingat! Menurut Sasuke saja lho!

"Penginapan," kata Sasuke. Ia terlebih dulu berjalan tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari Naruto. Sementara itu Shou dan Chie hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi antara kedua 'orangtua'nya.

Tak perlu berjalan jauh untuk menemukan penginapan. Mereka hanya perlu mengubah arah ke timur dan berjalan kira-kira dua puluh tujuh langkah. Penginapan itu mungil dan sederhana. Tapi tentu fasilitasnya tak sembarangan. Saat akan memesan dua kamar, Chie memprotes. Ia ingin tidur bersama tou-san maupun kaa-sannya. Jadilah mereka memesan hanya sekamar.

Oh ya, kalau kalian menanyakan kemana Itachi. Ia langsung menghilang dan memisahkan diri dari mereka berempat saat pintu ruang hokage diketuk tadi. Tatapan tajam dan hawa membunuh dari sang adik yang ditujukan untuknya cukup membuatnya memahami bahwa dendam adiknya belumlah menghilang ataupun terhapuskan. Dan ia memakluminya.

Kembali ke tempat 'keluarga-baru-Uchiha'. Shou dan Chie sudah tertidur sejak tadi. Rupanya mereka kelelahan. Banyak hal menyambut mereka hari ini. Sementara itu Naruto tak bisa tidur. Ia terlalu senang karena Sasuke sudah kembali.

"Dobe, tidurlah," perintah Sasuke.

"Ck, kau sendiri tidak tidur Teme, mengapa kau menyuruhku untuk ti-"

"Oyasumi, Dobe," potong Sasuke sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Naruto pun tersenyum. Ia pun menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam selimut. Sebelum terlelap, ia sempat menggumamkan selamat tidur untuk Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke tertidur. Tentunya setelah mencuri sebuah kecupan di dahi Naruto.

To Be Continued . . .

Fyuuh. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama Fuu bisa update juga. Maaf ya, bulan kemarin banyak masalah yang harus Fuu selesaikan di dunia nyata. Oh ya, mungkin kalian mendapati perbedaan gaya cerita di awal dan di akhir chapter ini. Fuu ngeras gitu sih soalnya Fuu nulisnya beda waktu.

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca fict ini.

Review anda ditunggu!


	4. Chapter 4 : Our Home?

Disclaimer : Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING : SasuNaru, YAOI, Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy, MaleXMale, Mpreg. Bagi yang tidak suka lebih baik tidak usah membaca. Feel free to leave this page!

: ) : ) Terimakasih banyak untuk semua yang telah membaca, mereview, nge-fav, dan nge-follow fict ini. : ) : ) Maaf, Fuu tidak bisa menyebutkan namanya satu persatu. : ) : )

Hai minna! Fuu kembali lagi : ) Setelah satu minggu nggak ada kuota akhirnya Fuu beli juga buat update fict ini XD. Liburan kan nggak bisa wifi-an di sekolah, jadinya harus keluar uang deh.

Gimana para readers? Masih ada yang ngikutin perkembangan fict ini kah? Atau malah sudah bosan dengan fict ini? XD

Balasan review :

Mami Fate Kamikaze : (kayaknya) chapter ini lebih so sweet. Kalau soal Sakura mungkin chap 5 atau 6. Liat aja nanti. : )

SNlop : Konfliknya ringan sih tapi banyak. Untuk konflik utamanya (mungkin) agak berat.

jewELF : Chap ini tambah panjang (dikit) lho. XD Udah usaha, jadinya 15 hari nih chapter.

Guest : Yuhuu, udah lanjut nih. Mampir lagi ke fict ini ya! : )

Hyunki2204 : Well, selamat datang di fict Fuu. : ) Kriteria panjang itu berapa word sih? :D Menurut Fuu nggak juga sih, kelahirannya Fuu kan waktu umur mereka sekitar 21 tahun.

Retnoelf : Iya? Tidak? Bisa jadi? (#plak)

Snow : Chap ini Fuu berusaha mempertahankan panjangnya : )

Uhara Ucime : Wah, nggak tau ya. Tanya aja mereka. (#plak) Masa depan kan bisa berubah. Karangan Fuu juga masa depan, jadi bisa berubah. :p

Pandabacon : Hei, kamu mucul lagi. Mampir juga dong ke chap 4. : )

Sasunaru U : Mereka berdua? Shou dan Chie kah maksudnya? Ini sudah rilis : )

Balasan untuk yang lain cek PM masing-masing ya! : )

Kalau ada yang ngerasa chapter sebelumnya aneh, mungkin itu efek kebangkitan Fuu dari keterpurukan. (#plak) Fuu mau bikin chapter 3 itu semacam trailer fict ini, eh jadinya berkesan maksa gitu (ini menurut Fuu sendiri lho).

Ah, ya sudahlah. Move on aja deh ke chap 4. Nah, selamat membaca readers sekalian. : )

Our Kids?

Chapter 4 : Our Home?

A SasuNaru fanfiction

Interaksi sang surya dan embun pagi menandai dimulainya hari baru. Sinar mentari menyeruak masuk melalui celah-celah seukuran lubang kunci. Seruan tawar-menawar dari penjual dan pembeli di pasar pagi meramaikan suasana. Namun, disebuah ruangan berukura seorang pemuda berambut pirang masih terbuai dalam lelapnya.

"Kaa-san, kaa-san," Chie dan Shou memanggil Naruto sambil menarik-narik tangannya. Sang putri eh, maksudnya putra tidur hanya menggeliat sedikit dan mengubah posisinya. Memang bukan hal yang mudah untuk membangunkan Naruto, mengingat kebiasaan bangun siangnya.

Sasuke hanya berdiri di dekat ranjang sambil melihat kedua buah hatinya mencoba membangunkan 'kaa-san' mereka. Perhatiannya terfokus pada wajah Naruto. Entah mengapa ia merasa wajah Naruto tampak manis saat tertidur.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, tak ada tanda-tanda kesadaran dari si pirang. Shou dan Chie menyerah, mereka menatap Sasuke, meminta tolong. Ah, rupanya si raven harus turun tangan untuk menarik Dobe-nya dari mimpi indah.

"Dobe, bangun," ucapnya bernada datar seperti biasa.

Tak ada respon, bahkan pergerakan pun tidak. Sasuke mengulanginya sekali lagi. Nihil. Hasilnya tetap sama. Tiba-tiba benak sang Uchiha menyarankan sesuatu. Sasuke menyeringai. Sepertinya saran yang patut dicoba.

"Dobe, bangun atau kucium," bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto.

Ada secuil respon berupa gerakan kepala tanda tak nyaman. Namun Naruto tetap saja tertidur. Seorang Uchiha tak main-main dengan ancamannya. Ia pun duduk di tepian ranjang kemudian perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto.

10 cm. Tidak ada pergerakan. 8 cm. Tetap sama. 4 cm. Masih diam. 2 cm. Nihil. 1 cm. Naruto membuka matanya. Yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah iris onyx serupa malam. Permata sapphire itu menyelami kedalaman lautan onyx di hadapannya.

Cukup lama baginya untuk menyadari bahwa wajahnya sangat dekat dengan Sasuke. Secara refleks ia pun mendorong Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak tahu alasannya, tapi jantungnya berdetak cepat. Berdentum-dentum di dalam dadanya.

Perlahan Naruto mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Barusan Sasuke seperti hendak menciumnya atau malah sudah menciumnya? Setelah memproses informasi tersebut Naruto pun berteriak.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TEME?"

"Membangunkanmu," jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Apa tidak bisa menggunakan cara lain?" tanya Naruto, nadanya masih cukup tinggi namun tak sampai berteriak.

"Hn,"

"Kau sengaja mengerjaiku kan?"

"Hn,"

"Aku sedang berbicara denganmu Teme,"

"Hn,"

"Kami sudah mencobanya, tapi Kaa-san tidak bisa dibangunkan," sela Chie, sebelum Naruto sempat berbicara. Kalau tidak, mungkin Sasuke dan Naruto akan melanjutkan perdebatan tak jelas itu.

"Souka?" seketika perhatian Naruto teralih dari Sasuke.

"Hu um," gumam Chie seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ehehe," Naruto hanya tertawa garing sambil menggaruk kepalannya yang siapapun tahu tidak ada masalah dengan kepalanya.

Tawa memaksa milik Naruto adalah suara terakhir di ruangan itu tujuh menit yang lalu. Suasana mendadak awkward. Aneh. Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Pemuda berusia 16 tahun seperti mereka tentu belum tahu bagaimana 'berkeluarga'.

Shou dan Chie mengamati kedua orang tuanya dalam diam. Biasanya pagi-pagi Naruto akan membangunkan mereka dan bukan sebaliknya. Naruto juga sudah memasak, jadi setelah mandi atau sekedar mencuci muka mereka akan sarapan bersama, bukannya malah diam seperti saat ini. Sepertinya memang ada yang aneh dengan kedua orang tua mereka.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, kami lapar," ujar Shou, sekaligus mewakili Chie.

Naruto hanya memandang Shou bingung. Ia bisa dibilang tidak memahami maksud kalimat sederhana yang diucapkan oleh Shou. Sasuke yang melihat tampang 'dobe' seorang Naruto pun berinisiatif mengajak mereka membeli makanan diluar.

"Dobe, cuci mukamu," perintah Sasuke, sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Untuk apa Teme?"

"Kita makan diluar," putus Sasuke, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu tanpa menunggu tanggapan Naruto.

"Yeaaaay, sudah lama kita tidak makan bersama diluar," seru Chie. Ia dan Shou berlomba menuruni ranjang dan berlari menghampiri Sasuke. Mereka meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berkutat dengan pengelolaan informasi oleh otaknya.

Segera setelah membayar biaya penginapan, mereka bertiga berjalan menyusuri desa Konoha. Chie menggandeng tangan kiri Sasuke dan tangan kanan Shou. Tak lama kemudian Naruto menyusul dan menempati tempat di sebelah kiri Shou. Tak lupa ia menggandeng tangannya.

Keempatnya berjalan bersama diantara pepohonan yang menghias desa Konoha. Sinar mentari tak begitu terik, ditemani awan yang menggantung diatas mereka. Kupu-kupu memandang ramah pada mereka. Burung pun berkicau sekedar menyapa mereka.

Namun, sambutan itu kontras dengan sambutan warga Konoha. Mereka memandang sinis atau bahkan ketakutan begitu menyadari ada seorang Uchiha Sasuke diantara mereka. Sasuke menyadari hal itu. Ia bersikap dingin nan datar seperti biasa. Sementara itu baik, Shou, Chie maupun Naruto tak merasakannya. Apa Naruto sebegitu polosnya layaknya anak kecil?

Naruto bersenandung riang. Yang ada dipikiran Naruto saat ini adalah ramen Ichiraku yang digemarinya. Betapa lezatnya mie berkuah yang akan disantapnya nanti. Lihat! Kira-kira sepuluh langkah lagi ia akan mencapai kedai favoritnya itu. Namun tarikan tangan ke arah berbeda menyadarkannya.

"Ne, ada apa Teme?" tanyanya heran. Mereka makin menjauh dari kedai Ichiraku.

"Hn," balas Sasuke acuh. Sungguh, ia tak ingin berdebat dengan Naruto saat ini.

"Teme, ini bukan jalan ke kedai Ichiraku," seru Naruto. Ia mendadak menghentikan angkahnya, membuat ketiga orang lainnya ikut berhenti.

"Hn," lagi-lagi Sasuke mengacuhkannya. Ia memilih melanjutkan jalannya daripada menuruti Dobe-'nya' itu.

"Temeee, aku mau makan ramen Ichirakuuu," pinta Naruto manja. Dia bisa tiba-tiba berubah menjadi anak kecil sekalipun jika sudah menyangkut makanan kesukaannya. Sasuke berhenti, kemudian berbalik hanya untuk memberikan deathglare kebanggaannya pada Naruto.

"Tidak, Dobe," ujar Sasuke. Ada ketegasan dalam kalimat singkatnya.

"Tapi, Temeee," Naruto masih berusaha protes. Sifatnya yang satu ini memang tidak berubah meski Sasuke telah meninggalkannya selama tiga tahun.

"Makanan itu tidak sehat Dobe. Apala-"

"Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak tentang ramen Teme," potong Naruto cepat, ia tidak suka jika seseorang menghina makanan favoritnya. Meskipun orang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apalagi jika kau memakannya terus-menerus," lanjut Sasuke, seolah tak peduli pada kalimat Naruto barusan.

"Ramen itu makanan yang enak Teme, dan aku masih baik-baik saja walaupun sering memakannya," argumen Naruto tak mau kalah. Sifat keras kepalanya mulai mendominasi disini.

"Hn,"

"Pokoknya aku mau ke Ichiraku Teme,"

"Hn,"

"Terserah padamu kau mau ikut atau tidak,"

"Hn,"

Sasuke sudah tiga kali membalas kalimat Naruto dengan dua huruf yang merupakan trademarknya. Rupanya ia benar-benar sedang tak ingin bertengkar lebih lanjut dengan Naruto. Apalagi di depan Shou dan Chie yang notabene adalah 'anak' mereka.

Pertengkaran Naruto dan Sasuke mengundang perhatian banyak orang mengingat mereka ada di tengah jalan. Beberapa orang yang lewat menganggap angin lalu. Namun, sebagian lainnya berbisik-bisik sekedar berkomentar baik maupun buruk.

Shou dan Chie tak nyaman dilihat oleh orang banyak. Sedari tadi mereka ingin menghentikan adu mulut kedua orang tuanya. Tapi mereka bingung harus memihak siapa. Bagi mereka kasih sayang untuk kedua orang tuanya tak berbeda sedikitpun. Memang pertengkaran kecil Sasuke dan Naruto sudah biasa bagi mereka. Tapi mereka juga ingin orangtuanya akur, setidaknya untuk dalam hal sarapan semacam ini.

"Huh, ya sudah aku pergi," seru Naruto. Ia berbalik memunggungi Sasuke. Namun sebelum sempat melangkah, Chie menahannya.

"Kami juga ingin makan dengan kaa-san," kata Chie, memasang jurus puppy eyes andalannya.

"Kami juga ingin ramen," ujar Shou

"Tapi, bisakah kali ini kita mengikuti kata tou-san saja," timpal Chie, mencoba membujuk kaa-sannya.

"Tidak, pokoknya aku ingin ramen," ujar Naruto kekeuh. Ia masih tak ingin mengubah pendiriaannya mengenai hal ini.

"Apa kaa-san tak mau makan bersama kami?"

"Apa kaa-san tidak menyayangi kami?"

Deg. Kalimat itu menusuk hati Naruto. Entah mengapa, ia merasa sesak. Jujur saja, ia menyayangi Shou dan Chie. Walaupun mereka baru bertemu kemarin, rasanya ia sudah sangat mengenal kedua anak kecil itu.

Naruto termanggu dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia tak menyadari Sasuke kini berada dibelakangnya. Sasuke mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Naruto.

"Setidaknya turutilah kemauanku demi mereka Dobe. Kapan-kapan kita akan makan ramen bersama oke?" bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto.

Bisikan itu menghantarkan friksi-friksi aneh ke tubuh Naruto. Sasuke begitu dekat dengannya hingga ia bisa mencium bau mint dari tubuh Sasuke. Blush. Entah bagaimana mulanya, wajah tan itu dihiasi semburat kemerahan di kedua pipinya.

"I-iya, baiklah," ucap Naruto pada akhirnya. Ia mengalah, hanya karena bisikan dari Sasuke yang membuatnya mendadak aneh.

Shou dan Chie berseru senang. Sementara itu Sasuke menyeringai tak kentara. Ia kini tahu dimana letak titik sensitive Naruto. Sebenarnya tadi ia ingin menjilat telinga itu, namun diurungkannya mengingat ia ada di tengah-tengah orang banyak. Plus, ada Shou dan Chie di dekat mereka.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda. Shou dan Chie tampak begitu bahagia. Sasuke juga, hanya saja kebahagiaan itu tersembunyi dibalik wajah stoicnya. Sementara itu Naruto masih sibuk menetralkan debaran jantung dan perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba dirasakannya.

Semilir angin membelai lembut 'keluarga' baru itu, seolah mengantar mereka menuju tempat makan pilihan Sasuke. Jalanan yang ramai namun lengang mempersilahkan mereka untuk menyusurinya. Tidak ada keributan berarti pagi ini. Entah sampai kapan ketentraman ini bertahan.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah rumah makan sederhana yang terletak di ujung desa. Pilihan Sasuke tidaklah buruk, malah bisa dibilang sangat baik. Terletak agak ke dalam dan tersembunyi di balik pepohonan membuat rumah makan ini jarang ditemukan. Namun sesampainya disana suasana asri nan sejuk akan menyambutmu.

Sasuke memilih tempat duduk di dekat air terjun buatan yang mengalir di bagian utara. Shou dan Chie tampaknya tertarik pada ikan yang berenang di kolam yang merupakan dasar air terjun tersebut. Naruto masih diam. Kecerewetannya agak mereda semenjak kejadian 'bisikan' Sasuke tadi.

"Dobe, kau ingin apa?" tanya Sasuke menyadarkan si pirang yang pikirannya melayang entah dimana.

Rupanya ketiga Uchiha tersebut telah memesan makanan yang mereka inginkan. Sejak kapan? Naruto tak menyadarinya karena sibuk melamun. Sekali lagi Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya. Naruto tersentak sejenak. Kemudian dibacanya daftar menu sekilas. Ia hanya memesan sushi aneka isian dan segelas jus jeruk.

'Dobe aneh sekali. Apa aku berlebihan tadi?' pikir Sasuke. Diamatinya wajah Naruto. Bingung begitu kentara disana. Naruto memang tak pandai menyembuyikan emosinya. Makanya ia mudah dibaca, terutama oleh Sasuke.

"Kau memikirkanku Dobe?" goda Sasuke. Ia mendadak ingin menjahili Naruto.

"Iya. Ah, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa kok Teme, ehehe,"

"Mengakulah!"

"Sudah kubilang tidak Teme,"

"Hn,"

"Hei, aku tidak memikirkanmu Teme,"

"Hn,"

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak,"

"Hn,"

"Tidak,"

"Hn,"

"Tidak,"

"Hn,"

"Arrgh. Aku memang memikirkanmu. Puas kau?" seru Naruto sedikit berteriak meluapkan kekesalannya pada makhluk menyebalkan dihadapannya. Semburat kemerahan di pipinya merupakan campuran rasa marah dan malu.

Sasuke menyeringai. Sudah lama ia tak mengganggu maupun menggoda Naruto. Perasaan hangat itu kembali lagi. Melihat berbagai ekspresi Naruto membuatnya nyaman. Benarkah Naruto merupakan tempatnya untuk pulang?

"Pesanan anda sudah datang," kata seorang pelayan tepat sebelum Sasuke kembali melancarkan godaannya pada Naruto. Ah, rupanya kami-sama menyelamatkanmu Naruto.

"Nasi kare dengan mint dan ekstra tomat. Dua paket bento anak-anak dengan ekstra tomat pula. Sushi aneka isian. Lalu minumnya, tiga jus tomat dan satu jus jeruk," ujar sang pelayan sambil meletakkan satu-persatu pesanan mereka diatas meja.

"Apa ada makanan penutup yang anda inginkan Tuan?" tanya pelayan itu sebelum meninggalkan meja Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Pie / Cake tomat," seru Shou dan Chie bersamaan, mengagetkan si pelayan. Mereka tiba-tiba muncul setelah bosan bermain dengan ikan di kolam.

"Baiklah adik kecil, satu pie tomat dan satu cake tomat akan segera datang," kata sang pelayan, kemudian pergi ke dapur untuk menyampaikan pesanan pelanggan kecilnya.

Di meja melingkar itu, Shou duduk di kanan Sasuke dan Chie di kiri Naruto. Mereka pun segera melahap pesanan mereka setelah sebelumnya berdoa dan mengucap selamat makan. Disusul oleh Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka makan dalam diam. Ketimbang cerewet seperti biasanya, Naruto memilih mengamati mereka bertiga.

Sambil sesekali memakan sushinya, Naruto mengamati Shou dan Chie yang tengah berebut tomat. Bahkan ketika pesanan mereka datang, Shou dan Chie berlomba mendeathglare satu sama lain sambil menyimpan pie dan cake mereka masing-masing. Lucunya. Naruto heran, kenapa mereka begitu suka dengan tomat. Diliriknya pemuda raven di kanannya. Ia tengah menyeruput jus tomat. 'Apa Sasuke juga suka tomat?' tanya Naruto dalam hatinya. Ah, sudahlah.

Gemericik air terjun dan dentingan sumpit yang beradu dengan piring atapun mangkok menemani sarapan mereka. Naruto kini sudah kembali seperti biasanya. Berisik, satu kata yang tepat untuknya. Sasuke hanya diam saja mendengar celotehan berbalas antara Naruto dan kedua buah hatinya. Hingga tak terasa sarapan pagi itu berakhir.

"Puah, aku kenyang sekali Teme," seru Naruto. "Ternyata tidak salah mengikutimu," lanjutnya ceria sambil tetap melangkahkan kakinya. Hanya 'hn'-lah tanggapan Sasuke

Mereka sudah keluar dari rumah makin itu kira-kira lima menit yang lalu. Menyusuri jalan yang sama seperti waktu berangkat tadi. Tak ada yang berbeda, mungkin hanya orang yang ditemui saja yang berganti. Kini mereka tiba di persimpangan. Ke kanan menuju distrik Uchiha atau ke kiri menuju apartemen Naruto.

"Mau kemana Dobe?" tanya Sasuke begitu Naruto menuju ke kiri.

"Tentu saja kembali ke apartemen Teme," jawab Naruto, masih tak menyadari permasalahannya.

"Bagaimana dengan mereka?" tanya Sasuke to the point.

"Um, um, kau bisa membawanya bersamamu mu- mungkin," ujar Naruto ragu. Sungguh, ia tak tahu apa yang mesti dilakukannya. Tak ada sepatah kata pun dari Sasuke.

"Ano, mungkin aku juga bisa," kata Naruto lagi. "A-atau mungkin salah satu dari mereka bisa ikut bersamamu dan salah satunya denganku," lanjutnya, masih tak yakin.

"Kau pikir mereka ingin berpisah?" akhirnya Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Ti-tidak tapi,"

"Atau kau ingin menyerahkan tangungg jawab ini padaku saja?"

"Ti-"

"Atau malah menanggungnya sendiri he?"

"Ti-tidak, hanya saja aku . . ." Naruto tak tahu apa yang harus diucapkannya.

"Kau apa Dobe? Berusaha kabur dari masalah ini eh?"

"Ano, aku bu-"

"Mengaku sajalah Dobe,"

"DENGARKAN AKU DULU TEME," teriak Naruto mengundang perhatian banyak orang. Ia kesal karena Sasuke terus memotong kalimatnya.

Shou bersikap acuh pada pertengkaran orang tuanya. Ia berlagak tidak mendengarkan meski telinganya merekam semua kata-kata orang tuanya. Lain halnya dengan Chie, ia tidak bisa begitu saja menganggapnya hal sepele.

Barusan Chie mendengar kaa-sannya membentak tou-sannya. Air mata pun menetes dari matanya yang sedari tadi berkaca-kaca. Tanpa sepatah kata pun, ia berlari menjauhi kedua orang tuanya. Ia merasa menjadi beban bagi keduanya.

"Aku bukannya tidak peduli. Aku juga tidak ingin menyerahkan tanggung jawab ini padamu saja. Aku juga tidak yakin bisa merawat mereka sendirian. Hanya saja aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan," kata Naruto setengah berteriak agar Sasuke tak lagi menyelanya.

Deru nafas terengah-engah terdengar dari Naruto. Diperlukan cukup banyak energi untuk mengatakan sederet kalimat di atas. Setelah menghela nafas sejenak, ia pun melanjutkan.

"Aku menyayangi mereka Teme, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan," lirihnya.

Sasuke tertegun. Entah apa yang merasukinya sehingga terus-terusan memotong penjelasan Naruto tanpa mau mendengarkannya tadi. Sebenanya Sasuke juga bingung. Dan lebih dari itu, ia tak ingin ditinggalkan lagi. Permintaan maaf memang bukan keahlianya, akhirnya ia pun hanya diam. Hening. Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto tak ada yang berbicara, sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Tou-san, kaa-san, Chie menghilang," seru Shou panik. Mencoba menulikan pendengarannya dari pertengkaran SasuNaru malah mengakibatkannya tak menyadari kepergian Chie.

Seketika itu juga Naruto maupun Sasuke ikut panik. Raut wajah Naruto tak bisa digambarkan lagi. Gugup, khawatir, kalut, takut, kecewa, bahkan marah dan berbagai perasaan lainnya teraduk menjadi satu. Sedangkan Sasuke tak bisa tenang seperti biasanya, kekhawatiran terpahat jelas di wajahnya.

"I-ini salahku. Ini salahku. Ini semua salahku," ucap Naruto berulang kali.

Emosi Naruto yang tak stabil membuatnya menyalahkan diri sendiri. Menambah kepanikan seorang Sasuke yang kini juga mengkhawatirkan kondisi psikologis Naruto. Padahal kondisinya sendiri juga patut diperhatikan.

"Dobe," panggil Sasuke. Naruto bukannya berhenti malah menambah intensitas pengulangan kalimatnya. Tatapannya kosong dan tangannya diletakkan di kepala, tepatnya disekitar telinga. Ekspresi khas orang depresi.

"Dobe," panggil Sasuke sekali lagi. Sama. Naruto tak merespon panggilannya.

Shou sudah ingin menangis. Melihat keadaan kaa-sannya yang begitu depresi dan juga tou-sannya yang mulai out of character membuatnya tak bisa menahan air matanya lebih lama. Butiran bening itu menuruni kedua pipinya. Ia terisak dalam diam.

"NARUTO!" teriak Sasuke. Ia makin tak bisa berpikir karena melihat keadaan Naruto.

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto kemudian di genggamnya. Iris onyx itu menatap lembut, mencoba menarik sapphire milik Naruto dari kekosongannya.

"Tenang Naruto. Ini semua bukan salahmu."

"Tidak. Tidak. Ini semua salahku."

"Tenangkan dirimu Naruto."

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Ini salahku. Ini salahku."

"DENGARKAN AKU NARUTO!" teriak Sasuke lagi. Sungguh, ia tak tahan melihat keadaan Naruto yang makin parah.

Naruto tersentak. Tatapannya makin kosong, seolah tak ada kehidupan disana. Sasuke makin kalut. Tak seharusnya ia membentak Naruto seperti itu. 'Grep' dipeluknya tubuh Naruto yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Dirasakannya detak jantung Naruto yang mengisyaratkan rasa takut kehilangan. Ia pun membisikkan kata-kata sambil tetap memeluk Naruto.

"Tenang Naruto. Ini semua bukan salahmu. Aku yakin Chie tak akan pergi jauh dari sini. Kita masih bisa mencarinya Naruto. Sekali lagi ini bukan salahmu. Kita akan mencari Chie bersama-sama, mengerti?" jelas Sasuke panjang lebar. Sepertinya ia mulai bisa mengendalikan emosinya lagi.

Naruto merasa nyaman. Pelukan itu menghantarkan friksi-friksi yang menariknya dari lubang depresi. Perlahan sinar milik sapphire itu kembali. Naruto pun mengangguk. Ia tak berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Belum. Setelah sepenuhnya sadar, Naruto segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke. Beruntung Sasuke tak sempat mendengar detak jantung Naruto yang mulai berpacu.

Sasuke dan Naruto mendengar isakan pelan. Mereka baru menyadari bahwa Shou tengah menangis.

"Shou, maafkan kaa-san dan tou-san ya. Kita akan mencari Chie bersama-sama, jadi Shou jangan menangis lagi," hibur Naruto. Tiba-tiba sifat keibuannya muncul.

Shou pun mengangguk. Dihapusnya jejak air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Meski belum bisa tersenyum setidaknya ia tak lagi menangis.

"Itu baru putra tou-san," kata Sasuke. Digendongnya Shou dipunggungnya kemudian ia segera menghilang untuk mencari Chie setelah mengumamkan kalimat 'Kita bertemu lagi nanti' pada Naruto. Sama hal dengan Sasuke, Naruto segera pergi darisana.

Mentari telah tergelincir ke arah barat. Teriknya siang belum sepenuhnya menghilang, mengingat sang mentari masih tak jauh dari zenith. Peluh membasahi tubuh kedua pemuda yang kini berdiri di depan gerbang Konoha. Hampir seluruh penjuru desa telah didatangi oleh Sasuke maupun Naruto, namun Chie tak juga ditemukan.

"Apa mungkin Chie pergi ke luar gerbang?"

"Tidak, sudah kutanyakan,"

Mengehela nafas lelah, Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran taman mungil yang ada di sekitar gerbang Konoha. Ia berusaha mengendalikan emosinya sebaik mungkin tak ingin kehilangan kuasa atas dirinya lagi. Ingin menangis, tapi harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki tak mengizinkannya.

Naruto tak tahu kenapa ia merasa begitu khawatir. Tapi ia dapat merasakan ikatan yang kuat antara dirinya dengan kedua anak kecil tersebut. Rasanya ia sudah lama mengenal kedua anak yang bisa dibilang copian Sasuke tersebut. Dan juga, ia tak ingin kehilangan mereka.

Sasuke masih berdiri sambil menatap Naruto. Digendongannya Shou hanya diam. Dia bagaikan kehilangan nyawa jika berpisah dengan saudara kembarnya. Sekalipun ia belum pernah berpisah dengan Chie.

Sasuke melihat wajah sendih Naruto. Ia pun juga merasakan hal yang sama meski wajah stoic itu tak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti. Entah kenapa suasana menjadi sendu. Angin semilir yang terus mengalir melalui mereka memperkental suasana tak nyaman di sana.

"Kruuyuk," tiba-tiba perut Naruto berbunyi, menandakan kalau tubuhnya meminta asupan nutrisi.

"Sebaiknya kita ma-,"

"Aku sedang tidak berselera Teme," potong Naruto sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Bahkan jika kau berikan ramen sekarang, Naruto tak akan meliriknya. Meski perutnya meronta, ia sedang tidak dalam mood untuk makan. Sasuke dan Shou pun tampaknya juga begitu.

Ada tiga tempat yang belum diperiksa oleh Sasuke dan Naruto. Yaitu kompleks ketiga klan besar, Hyuuga, Nara, dan Uchiha. Setelah berunding sejenak, mereka pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke kompleks klan Hyuuga terlebih dahulu.

Menyusuri Konoha ke arah barat menuju pinggiran desa Konoha kau akan menemukan kompleks klan Hyuuga. Klan yang terkenal dengan mata amethyst sewarna lavender, pemilik jutsu byakugan. Kompleks klan Hyuuga terdiri dari pemukiman dan perkebunan tanaman obat.

Tak terasa mereka sampai juga di rumah pemimpin klan, Hyuuga Hiashi. Naruto pun mengetuk pintu kayu yang menyembunyikan bangunan indah dibaliknya. Tak ada sahutan. Sekali lagi ia mengetuk pintu tersebut. Kali ini terdengar suara seorang wanita menyahut. Derap langkah makin terdengar. Suara kunci dibuka pun menyusul tak lama kemudian.

"Ada a- eh, Na-naruto-kun," ucap Hinata terbata-bata sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Rupanya dia yang datang membuka pintu. Tak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Ano, Hinata-chan, apa kau melihat Chie?" tanya Naruto langsung pada intinya. Ah, terburu-buru sekali kau Naruto. Tak sadarkah kau? Pertanyaanmu itu membuat gadis di hadapanmu bingung.

"Si-siapa itu Chie Na-naruto-kun?"

"Tentu saja dia anakku Hinata, ehehe," jawab Naruto sambil memasang cengiran khasnya. Entah mengapa ada rasa bangga sekaligus malu menyebut Chie anaknya.

'A-anak dari Naruto-kun?' batin Hinata tak percaya. Ia begitu kaget dan rasanya ingin pingsan. Bukan ingin, tapi Hinata benar-benar pingsan setelahnya. Untung saja Naruto segera menangkapnya sebelum tubuh mungil Hinata benar-benar jatuh ke tanah.

"Hinata, Hinata, kau kenapa?" seru Naruto panik. Lagi-lagi Naruto tak menyadari bahwa apa yang diucapkannyalah yang menyebabkan ini terjadi. Mungkin julukan 'Dobe' memang tepat untuknya.

Naruto kelabakan melihat Hinata pingsan di hadapannya. Ia mencoba menyadarkan Hinata, memangil namanya dan menggoyangkan bahunya. Namun tak ada yang terjadi. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menggendong Hinata ala bridal style dan membawanya masuk ke rumah keluar Hyuuga.

Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke yang menggeram marah dibelakangnya. Bahkan ia tak mengucapkan apapun pada Sasuke seolah si raven tersebut tak bersamanya. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Di kepalanya berputar bayangan macam-macam tentang apa yang akan dilakukannya pada Naruto nanti.

"Tou-san?"

Panggilan Shou menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya yang entah sampai dimana. Setelah menyahut dengan 'Hn', kosakata andalannya, dia pun menyusul Naruto. Begitu sampai di ruang tamu Hyuuga, ucapan bernada amarah dari Hiashi Hyuuga menyambut indera pendengaran Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Hiashi sekali lagi karena Naruto diam saja sebelumnya. Hinata telah dibawa ke kamarnya dan ditangani oleh beberapa orang pelayan.

"A-aku ti-tidak me-melakukan apapun," ujar Naruto terbata. Tatapan Hiashi mengintimidasi Naruto, seolah dia pelaku kejahatan yang sedang diinterogasi.

"Lalu bagaimana Hinata bisa pingsan?"

"Naruto tidak melakukan apapun," sela Sasuke tiba-tiba. Ia tak suka kalau sesorang membuat Naruto-'nya' tersudut seperti itu.

Hiashi mendesis tak suka melihat Uchiha yang masih berlabel missing-nin tersebut. Ia sudah mendengar berita bahwa duo Uchiha telah kembali ke Konoha. Hiashi termasuk orang yang tak menginginkan keberadaan mereka.

Atmosfer mendadak terasa berat. Baik Hiashi maupun Sasuke melayangkan tatapan benci satu sama lain. Untungnya amarah tak sepenuhnya menguasai keduanya sehingga Sasuke dapat memberikan penjelasan dan Hiashi mau mendengarkannya.

Sasuke sempat ragu untuk menjelaskan detil mengenai 'pengakuan' Naruto. Ia tak ingin keberadaan Chie sebagai anaknya dan Naruto diketahui banyak orang. Tapi kekeraskepalaan Hiashi membuatnya terpaksa menceritakan hal tersebut.

Naruto duduk diam mendengarkan Sasuke yang tengah berusaha meyakinkan Hiashi. Shou kini duduk disampingnya. Shou menatap Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian. Ia ingin menanyakan apa yang terjadi, tapi diurungkannya. Shou tahu, ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

Cukup lama Sasuke berdebat dengan Hiashi. Ia hanya membeberkan detil yang memang sangat diperlukan saja. Akhirnya perdebatan itu berakhir meski Hiashi masih setengah percaya dengan cerita kurang masuk akal yang diceritakan oleh Sasuke.

"Gadis kecil itu tak ada disini. Kalau tak ada urusan lain silahkan pergi,"

Sasuke pun langsung beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi begitu saja. Ia bukan tipe orang yang suka berbasa-basi. Beda dengan Naruto yang sempat menbungkukkan badanya, mengucapkan terima kasih, serta pamit untuk pergi.

Lagi-lagi Naruto menghela nafas sesaat setelah berada di luar kediaman Hyuuga. "Kenapa Chie sangat sulit ditemukan?" pikirnya. Tapi takkan menyerah. Karena dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Eh, bukankah waktu itu Chie menyebutnya Uchiha Naruto? Memeikirkannya membuat semburat kemerahan tipis menghias kedua pipinya.

"Ayo Dobe!" ajak Sasuke yang telah melangkah lebih dulu bersama Shou.

Naruto terbawa oleh lamunannya hingga tak menyadari Sasuke kini telah jauh darinya. Ia pun berlari menyusul Sasuke. Tujuan mereka selanjutnya adalah kompleks klan Nara. Atau boleh dibilang tempat tinggal Shikamaru. Sinar sang mentari makin redup. Sebaiknya mereka cepat menemukan Chie sebelum hari beranjak malam.

Sementara itu di sebuah hutan kecil yang merupakan milik klan Nara seorang gadis tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya. Daun rimbun dari pohon yang menaunginya tak mengizinkan mentari mengusiknya. Angin yang membelai rumput dan pepohohan disekitarnya menciptakan melodi yang mengiringi tidurnya.

Gadis mungil itu menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Mungkin ia mengalami mimpi buruk. Entahlah. Lama-lama terdengar lenguhan kecil darinya. Perlahan kesadaran gadis kecil tersebut kembali. Begitu membuka mata ia cepat beradaptasi. Intensitas cahaya di sore hari tak begitu menyilaukan.

"Kaa-san? Tou-san? Shou-nii?" panggilnya, mengabsen satu-persatu anggota keluarganya.

Sepi. Sunyi. Hanya kicauan burung yang menyahut ucapan gadis tersebut. Setelah kesadarannya kembali sepenuhnya gadis tersebut ingat bahwa ia kabur ketika orang tuanya bertengkar. Kini, tak ada seorangpun yang menemaninya. Bahkan kembarannya, Shou, juga tak ada di sampingnya.

Perlahan kristal bening mengalir dari permata sapphire milik gadis besurai raven tersebut. Ia pun terisak sambil terus memanggil nama orang-orang terdekatnya. Ia beranjak dari duduknya, mencoba mencari siapapun yang ada disekitarnya. Nihil.

Kaki mungilnya terus membawa Chie berjalan entah kemana. Chie makin lelah, lapar juga menderanya. Ia tak lagi bersuara. Konsentrasinya buyar hingga tak menyadari akar pohon yang mencuat di depannya.

"Aaaaaa," Chie tersandung akar pohon dan terjatuh. "Sa-sakit," keluhnya. Syukurlah ia tak terluka. Tangannya hanya sedikit memerah kemudian menghilang.

Chie terduduk di bawah pohon. Kakinya tak lagi sanggup menopang tubuhnya. Ia tak lagi menangis. Menurutnya hal itu tak berguna. Menangis takkan membuatnya menemukan kedua orangtua dan kakaknya. Chie pun menekuk lutut dan menundukkan kepalanya. Mencoba menahan lapar yang kian terasa.

Seekor rusa menghampiri Chie. Ia mengeluskan kepalanya ke tangan Chie, mencoba membuat gadis itu menyadari keberadaannya. Chie pun mengangkat kepalannya. Melihat rusa tersebut, bukannya takut, Chie malah senang. Setidaknya dia memiliki teman. Namun kebahagian itu tak bertahan lama. Rusa tersebut meninggalkannya. Kini ia sendirian lagi.

"Ck, dasar rusa merepotkan," gerutu entah siapa. Yang jelas, Chie dapat mendengarnya. Itu artinya ada sesorang di dekatnya.

Ternyata Chie salah. Rusa itu kembali. Bahkan ia membawa seorang teman. Seorang berwajah ngantuk pemilik hak paten atas trademark 'merepotkan'.

Saat tengah mengecek rusa milik keluarganya, Shikamaru diterjang oleh seekor rusa. Bahkan rusa itu terus berulah, menginginkan Shikamaru untuk mengikutinya. Shikamaru pun mengikuti rusa yang menurutnya merepotkan itu. Dan disinilah ia, menemukan gadis kecil tersesat di hutan keluarganya.

"Merepotkan," satu kata yang pertama terbersit di benak Shikamaru disuarakan olehnya. "Namamu siapa?" tanya Shikamaru bernada malas seperti biasanya.

"Chie," lirih gadis tersebut, cukup untuk di dengar Shikamaru.

Kemudian Shikamaru tak mengucapkan apapun. Ia bukan orang yang suka berbincang. 'Lebih baik tidur saja' bisa dibilang motto-nya.

"Kruyuuk," perut Chie berbunyi. Shikamaru menyadarinya. Tanpa menanyakannya Shikamaru memberikan sebuah apel yang disakunya pada Chie. Chie tak berpikir dua kali untuk menerimanya dan memakannya. Ia tidak curiga karena mengenal Shikamaru . . . di masa depan.

"Kau tesesat?"

Chie hanya mengangguk sambil terus memakan apelnya.

"Kau punya orang tua?"

Chie mengangguk lagi.

"Kau lari karena orang tuamu bertengkar?" tebak Shikamaru. Ia menyimpulkannya dari keadaan Chie saat ini.

Seketika ekspresi Chie berubah. Ia juga berhenti memakan apelnya. Tanpa dijawab pun Shikamaru sudah tahu kalau tebakannya benar. Shikamaru menghela nafas sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Kalau mereka bertengkar, bukan berarti mereka saling membenci. Mungkin, itulah cara mereka mengekspresikan rasa sayang mereka," kata Shikamaru. Pikirannya melayang pada kedua orangtuanya di rumah, yang selalu bertengkar setiap hari.

Benar juga. Selama ini orangtuanya selalu bertengkar, tapi tidak sekalipun mereka berpisah. Tapi tetap saja, Chie masih berpikir bahwa ia adalah beban bagi kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau bukan beban bagi mereka. Justru mereka sangat menyayangimu," ujar Shikamaru seolah dapat membaca pikiran Chie.

Chie hanya diam tak menanggapi. Baik otak maupun hatinya membenarkan kalimat Shikamaru. Ah, otou-san dan kaa-san pasti khawatir dan tengah mencarinya sekarang.

"Kau bisa berjalan?"

Chie menggeleng. Sungguh, ia sangat lelah sekarang.

"Ck, merepotkan," Meski baginya merepotkan, Shikamaru tetap menggendong Chie. "Rumahmu dimana? Kuantar kau pulang," Shikamaru bebrbicara sambil berjalan.

Chie bingung harus menjawab apa. Pasalnya, sebelum kemarin ia tinggal di mansion Uchiha. Tapi kemarin ia menginap di penginapan. Lalu hari ini orang tuanya bertengkar soal dimana mereka akan tinggal.

"Rumahmu dimana?" tanya Shikamaru sekali lagi karena Chie tak menjawabnya.

"CHIEEEEE," teriak Naruto dan Shou sebelum Chie sempat membuka mulutnya.

Dengan bahasa isyarat ia meminta Shikamaru menurunkannya. Chie berlari ke arah Naruto dan Shou yang juga berlari ke arahnya. Ia pun menubruk Naruto yang langsung memeluknya.

"Chie, maafkan kaa-san ya. Kaa-san sayang Chie, jadi Chie jangan pergi lagi. Kaa-san ingin tetap bersama Chie. Tolong jangan meninggalkan kaa-san lagi. Janji?" ucap Naruto panjang lebar. Setitik air mata menghias sapphirenya, tapi ia tak menangis.

"Hn, Chie janji," kelingking mungilnya menyabut uluran kelingking Naruto yang teracung di hadapanya.

"Baka imotou," ejek Shou sambil memukul pelan lengan Chie. "Kau benar-benar ingin membuatku mati apa?" sentak Shou. Ia kesal Chie meninggalkannya, seperti ia bisa hidup tanpa Chie saja.

"Ne, maafkan Chie, Shou-nii,"

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu bodoh," Shou memeluk tubuh kembarannya erat.

"Kau terluka?" tanya Shou. Chie hanya menggeleng. Shou tahu bahwa tadi Chie terjatuh. Ia dapat merasakannya. Itulah keistimewaan mereka. Makanya, jika Chie tiada ia akan benar-benar kehilangan 'separuh' dirinya.

"Tou-san," panggil Chie.

Sasuke menghampiri Chie, kemudian mengangkatnya. Ia mengecup kening Chie sambil membisikkan kata 'maaf' dan 'jangan pergi'. Sepertinya sifat Uchiha memang tak sepenuhnya bisa hilang darinya. Chie hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Keempat orang itupun tersenyum bahagia. Mengabaikan seorang Shikamaru yang berwajah aneh setelah mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Merepotkan," ucap Shikamaru.

"Ne, Terima kasih Shikamaru," kata Naruto. Baru menyadari keberadaan Shikamaru di sana.

"Ya, terserah," sahut Shikamaru sedikit acuh.

Setelah itu Sasuke dan Naruto berpamitan. Mereka pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih berkutat dengan otak jeniusnya dalam memproses percakapan keluarga SasuNaru tadi. Apakah kau sudah menemukan jawaban atas keherananmu Shikamaru?

Naruto bersemangat sekali menuju kedai Ichiraku. Ia bahkan berlari mendahului Sasuke yang menggendong Chie dan menggandeng Shou. Ia tak sabar ingin makan ramen kesukaannya. Ya, menu makan malam mereka kali ini adalah ramen.

Sesampainya di kedai Ichiraku Naruto langsung memesan dua mangkuk ramen jumbo. Tak lama kemudian tiga orang Uchiha menyusul dan memesan ramen ekstra tomat. Benar-benar seorang penggila ramen dan tiga orang penggila tomat.

Siang sudah berganti malam. Bulan telah keluar dari balik horizon. Langit cerah berhiaskan bintang-bintang yang berkumpul membentuk berbagai rasi. Empat orang manusia tengah berjalan menuju kompleks Uchiha. Bayangan mereka turut serta dibelakang mereka.

"Kita akan benar-benar tinggal di rumahmu Teme?"

"Hn,"

"Mansion Uchiha?"

"Hn,"

"Kau yakin Teme?"

"Hn,"

"Benarkah?"

"Sudahlah Dobe, ikut saja!" perintah Sasuke mutlak. Kecerewetan Naruto memang tak bisa hilang. Terkadang hal itu membuatnya sedikit kesal.

Sesampainya di Mansion Uchiha, Naruto terkagum-kagum. Bangunan besar nan megah itu memang terlihat seram di luar. Namun bagian dalamnya tak buruk, sangat bagus malah. Lukisan dan guci antik yang harganya selangit tertata rapi sepanjang lorong. Ruangannya begitu banyak, kalau kau tak terbiasa mungkin bisa tersesat.

Jangan heran kenapa mansion Uchiha begitu rapi meski ditinggal bertahun-tahun. Kemarin Sasuke sempat menyewa beberapa orang untuk membersihkan rumahnya dan menatanya agar layak huni. Ia ingin tinggal di rumahnya bersama Naruto, Shou, dan Chie.

Sementara Naruto mengagumi keindahan rumah Sasuke, ketiga orang lainnya biasa saja. Mereka bertiga sudah lama tinggal di Mansion Uchiha. Meski banyak perbedaan dengan kediamannya di masa depan, namun bagi Shou dan Chie hal itu tak menjadi masalah.

"Jadi ini rumah ki-kita?" tanya Naruto. Agak aneh mengucapkan kata 'kita' mengingat baru sehari mereka menjadi 'keluarga'.

"Hn," balas Sasuke. Senyum lembut ditujukannya untuk Naruto. Sayang sekali, Naruto tak menyadarinya.

Malam itu mereka berempat tidur sekamar. Meski ada begitu banyak ruangan, tapi Shou dan Chie tak mau berpisah dari Sasuke maupun Naruto. Bukankah mereka memang sebuah keluarga?

To Be Continued . . .

Bagaimana chapter yang satu ini? Panjang? Banyak typo? Aneh? Kometar dan saran ditunggu di kotak review ya! : )

Fuu pamit dulu. : ) Sampai jumpa di chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5 : Release The Past or Not?

Disclaimer : Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING : SasuNaru, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typo(s), Alur loncat-loncat(?), Setting gonta-ganti(?) and many more.

: ) : ) Terimakasih banyak untuk semua yang telah membaca, mereview, nge-fav, dan nge-follow fict ini. : ) : ) Maaf, Fuu tidak bisa menyebutkan namanya satu persatu. : ) : )

Balasan review :

Cherry bloosom : Minta sama SasuNaru buat anak lagi tuh XD

Hanasukie : Iya, naru mulai suka. Fuu pengen bikin anak kembar makanya pake Shou & Chie. Yah, Fuu bingung mau pake siapa lagi selain sakure /nyengir/

Snow : Kasihan SasuNaru kalo diawal langsung berat. XD Oke : )

Mojen : Buat dedeknya di masa depan kayaknya. :p Sayangnya Sakura harus tetep muncul nih. :D

Amour-chan : Itachi baru muncul di chap ini.: )

Mami Fate Kamikaze : Kalu dilihat-lihat sih emang punya. : ) Jelas dong, Naru kan harus jadi milik Sasu. XD

Guest : Sudah (^.^)

Uhara Uchime : Mereka nikah kapan-kapan. XD Nggak dirahasiakan tapi masih banyak yang nggak tahu.

Pandabacon : Udah lanjut nih (^.^)

Blueonyx syiie : Oke, gapapa kok : ) Typo masih ada sih, hehe. #nyengir Kalo soal update cepet, Fuu nggak janji ya :D

Meikha Uzumaki : Wah, ternyata ada yang ngangenin. Gomen Fuu emang kadang ngaret updatenya. : ) Tergantung mood sih #plak

Ko'noha 21 : gapapa, Fuu juga banyak cobaan, hehe. Fuu nggak masalah dengan panjangnya kok, malah seneng. Kenapa harus Chie dan Shou ya? Nggak tau juga sih, Fuu pengen aja make nama itu. Fuu emang selalu bingung soal nama. Selamat tahun baru juga Noha-san. : )

Balasan untuk yang lain cek PM masing-masing ya! : )

Time line dicerita ini agak beda sama yang ada di manganya. Harusnya tim Taka dibentuk setelah Orachimaru dibunuh Sasuke. Tapi di fict ini tim Taka sudah ada sebelum Orochimaru mati. Fuu bikin kayak gitu supaya sesuai sama plot cerita.

Our Kids?

Chapter 5 : Release the Past or Not?

A SasuNaru fanfiction

Tak seperti pagi sebelumnya, mendung menghias langit kali ini. Mentari tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya, entah kemana awan kelabu menculiknya. Angin yang cukup kencang membawa aura suram ke seluruh penjuru Konoha.

Keluarga baru Uchiha yang belum sepenuhnya bisa disebut keluarga, kini tengah menikmati sarapan di ruang makan. Berbagai macam makanan tersaji di atas meja. Yah, itu makanan buatan Hinata. Pagi tadi Hinata datang ke rumah Uchiha untuk mengantar makanan sebagai tanda permintaan maafnya, sekaligus ingin bertemu dengan Naruto. Sayangnya Sasuke lah yang membukakan pintu dan menyambutnya dengan acuh.

Kembali lagi ke meja makan. Suasananya begitu tenang. Aura kecanggungan begitu mendominasi. Rupanya Sasuke dan Naruto belum begitu terbiasa dengan suasana baru ini. Meski Shou dan Chie masih menganggap ini di 'rumah' mereka, tapi mereka juga merasakan kecanggungan yang sama, karena menghilangnya Chie kemarin.

Suara dentingan piring dan sendok telah berhenti beberapa menit yang lalu. Masih dalam diam Naruto berinisiatif membawa alat makan ke tempat cuci piring. Ia merasa hal itu sudah menjadi tugasnya. Suara air mengalir yang bertumbukan dengan piring menjadi melodi dalam keheningan.

"Trang, Tarrr." "Auch." Suara barang pecah disusul aduhan kecil dari seorang Naruto memecah keheningan. Ia yang tak biasa mencuci peralatan makan, memecahkan piring dan terluka oleh pecahannya. Ketiga Uchiha yang tadinya sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing bergegas menghampiri Naruto.

Setitik luka kini tampak di ujung jari telunjuk Naruto. Tanpa sepatah kata pun Sasuke menarik tangan tan tersebut dan memasukkan jari telunjuk Naruto ke mulutnya. Naruto hanya dapat membelalakkan matanya.

"Kaa-san tak apa?" seru Shou dan Chie bersamaan. Kompak sekali si kembar ini. Raut khawatir pun tak luput menghias wajah mereka.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, mengisyaratkan ia tak apa. Hei, luka kecil itu tak sebanding dengan luka yang didapatnya ketika menjalankan misi. Aduhan kecil tadi hanya refleks yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto. Suasana canggung makin bertambah parah. Untungnya, ketukan pintu membebaskan mereka dari kesunyian yang menyesakkan ini.

"Biar aku yang membukanya," putus Chie cepat. Ia berlari menuju ke pintu sebelum yang lainnya sempat memberikan tanggapan.

"Krieet," Suara derit pintu menandakan seseorang tengah membukanya. Terlihat seorang berpakaian khas jounin dengan rambut abu-abu dan maskernya.

"Apa Sasuke ada?" tanya orang tersebut, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakashi.

"Hn. Tou-" sebelum Chie menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sasuke sudah tiba di hadapannya.

"Hokage memanggilmu," kata Kakashi. Sasuke tak menanggapinya.

"Apa tou-san akan pergi lama?" tanya Chie memastikan, hal yang tak pernah absen tiap kali 'Sasuke'-masa depan- akan pergi.

"Hanya sebentar saja," katanya sambil mengacak pelan surai serupa miliknya yang dimiliki Chie. Walau tak tampak, Chie tahu bahwa Sasuke tengah terseyum.

Shou dan Naruto ikut menyusul. Sasuke mengecup kening kedua anaknya sebagai ucapan perpisahan sementara. Ingin juga mengecup kening Naruto namun diurungkannya. Kemudian Sasuke pun menghilang bersama Kakashi.

Setibanya di ruang Hokage, aura ingin membunuh langsung terasa. Dari siapa lagi, kalau bukan berasal dari Sasuke. Kehadiran Uchiha Itachi lah pemicunya. Itachi cuek, mengabaikan Sasuke yang ia tahu, sangat ingin membunuhnya.

"Ehm," deheman Tsunade menghentikan deathglare yang sedari tadi diberikan Sasuke untuk kakaknya.

"Besok kalian harus menjalankan misi ini. Bunuh Orochimaru dan antek-anteknya. Misi ini merupakan janji kalian agar bisa diterima disini," kata Tsunade.

Sebenarnya Tsunade tak yakin apakah misi kali ini akan berhasil, mengingat Duo Uchiha kelihatannya tak dapat bekerja sama. Rupanya dendam masa lalu sudah mengakar dan tumbuh begitu subur di hati Sasuke. Sudah terlambat untuk mencoba melupakan dendam tersebut.

"Kuharap kalian tidak mengacaukannya," desis Tsunade. "Kalian boleh pergi," lanjutnya.

"Hn."

Kedua Uchiha itu pun pergi, meninggalkan Tsunade bersama asistennya. Pertemuan yang sangat singkat. Uchiha memang tak perlu diajak untuk berbasa-basi. Hanya beberapa deskripsi sudah dapat dicerna oleh otak genius mereka.

Tsunade menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi, sekadar merilekskan ketegangan yang sempat berlangsung tadi. Ia berharap semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Karena ia tahu, Naruto lah yang paling menderita jika ada apa-apa dengan misi tersebut.

Sepanjang sisa hari itu tak ada yang mengejutkan ataupun hal menarik lainnya. Semua berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Mungkin hanya hujan tak diundang yang cukup mengganggu.

Hari berganti dengan cepat. Sarapan pagi ini tak seperti kemarin. Setidaknya suasana telah kembali seperti semula. Keramaian mewarnai ruang makan bermeja panjang tersebut.

"Sret." Sasuke menggeser kursinya. Ia sudah selesai.

"Aku ada misi," kata Sasuke.

Pantas saja pagi ini Sasuke sudah siap dengan hakama yang biasa dipakainya. Tak lupa pedang kusanagi yang menyandar pada kursinya. Ia pun menyambar pedang tersebut kemudian diselipkan pada pinggangnya.

"Apa tou-san akan pergi lama?" tanya Chie. Memang sudah jadi kebiasaannya setiap mendengar kata misi meluncur dari bibir ayahnya.

"Mungkin akan sedikit lama," ujar Sasuke, menatap lembut ke arah Chie.

Naruto, Shou dan Chie pun mengantar Sasuke hingga ke pintu depan.

"Tou-san tidak akan meninggalkan kami bukan?" tanya Shou. Meski kelihatannya ia tak peduli, namun dibanding Chie, kekhawatiran lebih besar dirasakannya ketika sang ayah pergi.

Deg. Entah kenapa Naruto menjadi takut. Ia takut jika Sasuke takkan kembali seperti sebelumnya. Bayangan-bayangan mengenai hal buruk berputar di otaknya. Bagaimana jika Sasuke meninggalkannya? Apakah usahanya selama ini akan sia-sia saja?

"Tentu tidak, tou-san pasti kembali," jawab Sasuke.

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke Naruto merasa lega. Kalimat singkat itu menyingkirkan pikiran buruk dari benaknya.

"Sasuke bilang dia pasti kembali. Jadi dia pasti akan kembali," kata Naruto dalam hati. Sejujurnya ia masih ragu meski Sasuke berkata begitu.

"Shou, jaga kaa-san dan Chie selama tou-san pergi ya?"

"Hn," tanggap Shou, diikuti kepergian Sasuke.

"Hati-hati dan . . . kembalilah," lirih Naruto. Sangat lirih, bahkan Shou dan Chie pun tak mendengarnya.

Sesampainya di gerbang Konoha Sasuke bertemu Itachi. Ia melirik sang kakak sejenak sebagai isyarat 'ayo pergi'. Keduanya pun memulai misi kali ini. Dahan demi dahan dilalui dengan cepat. Tak ada yang ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu. Mereka menuju ke arah Kirigakure, ke tujuan pertama mereka.

Gemerisik daun yang bermain dengan angin serta kicauan burung yang bersahutan menjadi pengiring Duo Uchiha. Tak ada perbincangan diantara mereka, seolah bisu menjadi penghambatnya.

Itachi tahu, Sasuke sangat membencinya karena masa lalu yang tak bisa dihapusnya. Itachi pun tak berharap adiknya akan memaafkannya. Selama ini ia tak pernah memberikan alasan apapun. Biarlah masa lalu hanya jadi bebannya saja.

Itachi memandang punggung Sasuke. Adiknya tumbuh besar sejak ditinggalkannya. Itachi menatap sendu sang adik dari kejauhan. Ia tak ingin bermusuhan dengannya. Tapi situasi tak mendukungnya. Jika boleh meminta, ia ingin kembali seperti dulu saja. Dulu, saat Sasuke masih sangat menyayanginya.

Lain Itachi, lain lagi Sasuke. Ia mati-matian menekan keinginannya untuk membunuh Itachi. Setidaknya sampai misi ini selesai. Demi Naruto, itulah alasan utamanya.

Perjalanan ke Kirigakure memakan waktu tiga hari. Tapi desa itu bukan tujuan duo Uchiha. Sebuah desa kecil sekitar setengah hari ke timur dari kirigakure lah yang menjadi destinasi mereka. Kalau tak membuang banyak waktu untuk beristirahat, desa tersebut dapat dicapai dalam dua hari.

Tak ada hambatan berarti dalam perjalanan kali ini. Hanya dua atau tiga kelompok ninja perampok yang salah memilih lawan. Mereka tak benar-benar tahu bahwa yang dihadapinya adalah duo missing-nin kelas S. Mereka mengantar nyawa dengan sukarela yang disambut baik Sasuke maupun Itachi. Dalam sekejap anggota kelompok tersebut tewas seluruhnya.

Siang berganti malam dan malam berganti siang dengan seenaknya. Sang waktu seolah tak mempedulikan kecemasan seorang pemuda pirang yang kini tengah termenung. Sudah tiga hari Sasuke pergi, dan tiga hari pula ia mempelajari setumpuk gulungan yang tiada habisnya. Mencoba mencari cara untuk mengembalikan Shou dan Chie ke jamannya.

Naruto menggerutu pelan sambil menekuni gulungan yang setengah hati dibacanya. Saat Tsunade bilang ia harus berlatih jutsu baru, yang diharapkannya bukanlah membaca gulungan satu-persatu. Nyatanya, kini ia harus menemukan jutsu baru tersebut dengan meneliti dari gulungan peninggalan ayahnya, dan menciptakannya sendiri.

"Arrgghh," Naruto mengerang frustasi. Gulungan sederhana saja dia susah memahaminya, apalagi serumit dan sebanyak ini. Tak tahukah Tsunade akan kapasitas otaknya yang bisa dibilang minim? Tega sekali sang Hokage membebaninya dengan tugas seberat ini.

"Arrgghh," lagi-lagi erangan lepas dari mulut Naruto. Ia mengacak rambut pirangnya, membuatnya makin berantakan. Muak dengan kegiatannya, ia pun menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur berukuran king size yang terletak di kamarnya. Bukan kamar di apartemennya, melainkan kamar barunya di kediaman Uchiha.

"Ck, pasti kedua bocah kecil itu sedang bersenang-senang," gerutu Naruto. "Sedangkan aku tersiksa disini," lanjut Naruto. Tampang imut dipasangnya, namun tak mempengaruhi pemuda yang duduk tak jauh darinya sambil membaca buku.

"Jangan mengeluh," ujar Gaara santai. Kira-kira sudah lima belas menit ia menemani pemuda yang menjadi sahabatnya itu.

Nenek pemarah itu kejam sekali padaku. Masa aku tak diijinkan beristirahat dan bersenang-senang?" lanjut Naruto, tak menggubris ucapan Garaa. Oh ya, kalau Tsunade mendengar ucapannya barusan bisa dipastikan nyawa Naruto takkan bertahan lama.

"Lanjutkan saja tugasmu," seru Gaara. Terdengar memerintah memang, tapi ini demi semua demi Naruto sendiri.

Kenapa Garaa ada di Konoha? Jawabannya mudah. Ia berkunjung sebagai kazekage Suna untuk mengurus masalah duo Uchiha. Pertemuan kage memang berjalan tak mulus. Tapi setidaknya, para kage memutuskan untuk menunggu hingga misi yang dilakukan Itachi dan Sasuke selesai.

Kembali ke topik sebelumnya. Dua bocah kecil yang dimaksud Naruto tentu Shou dan Chie yang kini tengah memberi makan rusa di hutan milik Nara. Tak jauh dari mereka Shikamaru dan Temari mengawasi si kembar. Ah tidak, yang mengawasi hanya Temari sedangkan Shikamaru melakukan kebiasaannya, tidur.

Bagaimana si kembar bisa terdampar dengan sepasang manusia yang bukan pasangan tersebut? Alasannya sederhana. Merekalah yang tersisa, sementara jounin lain menjalankan misi. Semenjak fakta mengenai Shou dan Chie tersebar di antara rookie 12 dan sensei mereka, Shou dan Chie dititipkan pada salah satu dari mereka selama Naruto menjalankan misinya.

Gelombang cahaya yang disampaikan bintang terdekat dengan bumi, sebut saja matahari, tak mempengaruhi suhu dingin nan mencekam di desa kecil yang namanya bahkan tak tercantum di peta. Entah karena hujan yang turun semalam atau cairan merah pekat yang tercecer, bau khas besi menguar di udara.

Dua orang pemuda serupa tapi kontras pula berjalan tak peduli di antara raga tanpa jiwa. Hanya goresan kecil, tak banyak, yang tampak di tubuh mereka. Rupanya orang-orang di markas dekat Kirigakure tak begitu menantang untuk ukuran Uchiha.

Tapi lihatlah goresan melintang cukup panjang di leher Itachi. Sedikit dalam namun tak menyentuh arterinya. Bukan karena Itachi lengah atau pun kemampuannya menurun, Sasuke lah yang menyebabkannya. Melihat gaya bertarung kakaknya meningkatkan nafsu membunuhnya. Dan berakhirlah kusanaginya menancap sedalam tiga centimeter di leher Itachi.

Itachi menganggap kejadian dimana Sasuke hampir membunuhnya tadi hanya angin lalu. Bisa dikatakan dia hampir tak peduli sama sekali. Baginya hal tersebut sudah resiko menerima misi bersama Sasuke. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ia memang akan terbunuh tak lama lagi, entah oleh siapa.

Itachi dan Sasuke kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Tujuan kedua mereka adalah Otogakure. Karena disanalah Orochimaru berada saat ini. Suasana sunyi rupanya sangat diminati oleh duo Uchiha. Terbukti dengan tiada sepatah kata diantara mereka. Gesekan alas kaki dengan dahan pohon serta suara hewan atau serangga menjadi satu-satunya pengisi suara.

Sasuke dan Itachi mendadak berhenti. Mereka tahu seseorang tak jauh dari mereka. Menyembunyikan cakra tak semudah itu di depan Uchiha. Sebilah kunai pun membelah angin dan menancap tepat di pohon yang menjadi persembunyian sesosok manusia.

"Seperti biasa, kau menemukanu dengan mudah Itachi," komentar dari suara yang sangat dikenal oleh Itachi.

Seorang berperawakan seperti hiu muncul bersama dua orang lainnya yang berambut pirang dan bertopeng. Jubah hitam dengan aksen awan merah menandakan bahwa ketiganya adalah anggota akatsuki.

"Ck, rupanya kau sudah mengganti jubahmu, un" seru Deidara begitu melihat Itachi yang kini hanya mengenakan jubah hitam polos. "Kau benar-benar membuang akatsuki, un?" lanjutnya sarkastik.

"Mengapa kalian disini?" desis Itachi.

Itachi sudah bersiap menyerang, buktinya Mangekyou Sharingan miliknya telah aktif. Lain halnya dengan Sasuke yang menyender santai di pohon meski tetap dalam posisi siaga. Ia tahu akatsuki hanya menginginkan kakaknya.

"Ketua menginginkanmu kembali," kali ini Tobi yang bicara. "Ketua bilang kau masih akan diterima bila memutuskan untuk kembali lho," lanjut Tobi dengan mode 'anak baik'-nya.

Merasa tak perlu meladeni ketiga kawan lamanya Itachi langsung menyerang mereka. Namun ketiganya dapat menghindar karena cukup terbiasa dengan Amaterasu dari Itachi. Kisame segera melancarkan serangan balasan dengan menggunakan samehada. Belum sempat pedang tersebut menyentuhnya, Itachi tiba-tiba sudah berubah menjadi ribuan gagak.

"Jadi kau menghianati aktsuki, un? Dan lebih memilih konoha yang sudah kau khianati, un?" tanya Deidara. Bom tanah liat kesukaannya sudah siap di kedua tangannya.

"Ah tidak, bukannya konoha yang menghianatimu Itachi?" ejek Deidara.

"Duaaarrr," ledakan keras pun terjadi, seolah memeriahkan ejekan Deidara yang memang ada benarnya. Lagi-lagi Itachi dapat menghindar. Itachi bukanlah orang yang mudah dikalahkan. Deidara hanya berdecak kesal karena serangannya meleset.

"Bukan urusanmu," sengit Itachi tak suka.

Pertarungan pun berlanjut. Ledakan dimana-mana memang sudah bisa diduga. Itachi tak banyak menggunakan gejutsu karena kurang mempan terhadap deidara yang terlatih menggagalkan gentjutsu. Smentara itu kontak fisik dengan Kisame juga dihindarinya sebisa mungkin.

Tobi diam saja, sejak awal ia memang tak memperlihatkan kemampuannya dan membiarkan Deidara menyelesaikan setiap misi mereka. Sementara Sasuke tak beranjak sedikit pun. Ia kurang suka ikut campur. Asal kakaknya tidak terbunuh, tak apa. Bukan karena sayang, tapi ia ingin yang membunuh Itachi adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Rupanya kau memang berniat keluar dari akatsuki," kata Kisame tenang disela-sela pertarungan. Tepatnya saat Samehada hampir menyentuh permukaan kulit Itachi.

"Deidara, hentikan!" perintah Kisame tepat sebelum Deidara melemparkan bom buatannya. Deidara pun menurut dengan gumaman bernada kesal tentunya.

"Itachi," panggil Kisame, sontak membuat perhatian Itachi teralih padanya.

Kisame pun melemparkan cincin 'Merah Delima' yang sebelumnya diberikan Itachi padanya. Itachi menangkap dengan mudah cincin tersebut. Ia mengerti maksud Kisame. Jika ia memakainya berarti ia kembali ke Akatsuki, dan sebaliknya.

Itachi menimbang sejenak apa yang akan dipilihnya. Tetap menjadi anggota akatsuki dan terjebak dalam masa lalunya atau memilih keluarga dan menyambut masa depan yang tak diketahuinya. Jujur saja, sampai sekarang ia pun masih ragu. Tidak semudah itu melepaskan masa lalu. Apalagi jika sejarah kelam nan menyakitkan berada di dalamnya.

Itachi memutuskan untuk melepas masa lalunya. Ia yakin suatu saat ia tidak harus menanggung beban masa lalu itu sendirian. Tapi, bila dia mati besok pun tak apa. Rasanya hari ini bebandi pundaknya sedikit berkurang.

"Kalau kau tetap keluar ya nggak apa-apa, toh kau akan mati tak lama lagi," celetuk Tobi.

Tobi membocorkan rahasia seenak jidatnya. Membuat kedua rekannya ingin menghabisi anggota akatsuki berkelakuan bocah tersebut.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tutur Itachi cepat, ia kaget meski tak menampakkannya.

"Masa depan," lagi-lagi Tobi menyahut. "Ora- hmmph hmmph."

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Deidara mencekik Tobi dan menyeretnya pergi. Kalau tak begitu runyam sudah rencana sesorang di luar sama. Segera setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal Kisame pergi meninggalkan mantan rekannya.

Itachi masih penasaran. Dari gerak-gerik ketiga orang tadi, ia yakin apa yang dikatakan Tobi benar. Ah, sudahlah. Tak ingin memusingkannya, Itachi pun kembali melompati dahan-dahan bersama Sasuke. Tak disadarinya Sasuke menggeram kesal.

"Kalau memang Itachi akan mati, siapa yang membunuhnya?" batin Sasuke.

Ah, sepertinya duo Uchiha tak melihat orang mencurigakan yang sedari tadi mengawasi mereka. Orang yang berpakaian serba hitam, serta topi besar yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya menampakkan diri dari balik pohon.

"Kehadiran kalian mulai mengubah masa depan. Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian melakukannya lebih jauh lagi. Aku pasti akan mendapatkan mata itu," kata orang mencurigakan tersebut.

Orang mencurigakan itu sepertinya laki-laki jika dilihat dari suaranya. Ditambah lagi kekehan bernada serak nan berat yang menyertai kalimatnya tadi. Laki-laki mencurigakan itu pun bergegas pergi, mendahului Itachi dan Sasuke menuju markas Orochimaru di desa Otogakure.

Malam telah tiba, tirai hitam menutup seluruh langit. Namun, masih ada pancaran bintang yang menembus tirai malam. Itachi dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Tiga hari perjalanan tanpa henti membuat tubuh mereka berteriak minta diistirahatkan.

Api unggun menerangi keremangan hutan yang melingkupi sekeliling Itachi dan Sasuke. Bulan menggeliat manja di langit, ditemani mars yang tengah beroposisi dan venus yang tengah berelongasi maksimum di sebelah barat. [1]

Sasuke memandang rasi andromeda yang tampak di zenith bersama dengan cepheus dan cassiopeia. Ia ingat dulu Itachi sering mengajaknya melihat bintang ketika malam tiba. Anikinya menceritakan tentang andromeda yang merupakan putri dari cepheus dan cassiopeia. Putri andromeda diselamatkan oleh perseus dari cetus yang menculiknya. Dongeng itu selalu membuatnya tertidur. [2]

Bukannya tersenyum, Sasuke mendecih kesal. Kebenciannya pada Itachi membuatnya muak bila mengingat kenangannya bersama Itachi. Ia benci mengingat hal-hal indah bersama saudaranya. Hatinya terasa makin sesak bila mengingatnya. Karena tanpa disadarinya, dalam hati yang dipenuhi dendam tersimpan kasih sayang untuk sang kakak.

Naruto bosan sekaligus kesal memandang langit. Bagaimana tidak, tiap kali melihat langit, malah wajah Sasuke yang tampak. Apa dia sudah gila sampai proyeksi Sasuke tak mau menyingkir dari hadapannya? Apa mungkin dia menyu-

"Tidak, itu tidak mungkin," teriak Naruto tak terima. Ia masih sangat yakin bahwa dirinya normal dan menyukai wanita.

"Apa yang tidak mungkin kaa-san?" tanya Chie yang terbangun karena mendengar teriakan Naruto. Matanya berkedip lucu karena masih mengantuk.

"Ck, dasar kaa-san berisik," komentar Shou yang merasa terganggu.

"Ehehe, maafkan kaa-san ya, sebaiknya kalian tidur lagi," kata Naruto disertai cengiran seolah tak bersalah. Ia lupa bahwa ia masih berada di beranda kamar Shou dan Chie.

"Hm, oyasumi kaa-san," ucap Chie sebelum kembali ke dalam mimpi indahnya.

"Oyasumi," balas Naruto lembut. Ia pun pergi keluar setelah sebelumnya merapikan selimut Shou dan Chie.

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di sofa biru gelap yang ada di ruang keluarga. Sebentar-sebentar ia menghela nafas. Ck, kenapa ia jadi aneh hanya karena di tinggal oleh Sasuke selama tiga hari? Padahal tiga tahun ditinggal ia biasa saja. Apa benar dia menyu-

"Tidak mungkin," ujarnya lirih.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak kenyataan bahwa ia ragu dengan perasaannya. Tapi mengapa ia nyaman berada di dekat Sasuke? Mengapa ia terus memikirkan Sasuke? Mengapa ia merindukan Sasuke? Dan seribu satu pertanyaan lain yang diawali dengan mengapa memenuhi benaknya.

"Pasti karena Sasuke itu sahabatku. Ya, pasti begitu," gumamnya mencoba menanamkan logika yang masih bisa diterimanya.

Tapi semakin lama memikirkannya logikanya terasa makin salah saja. Ia tak menolak di panggil kaa-san yang artinya adalah ibu dari Shou dan Chie. Tentunya panggilan kaa-san secara tidak langsung menyatakan bahwa ia adalah istri dari Sasuke yang di panggil tou-san.

"I-is-istri," ucap Naruto ngeri.

Naruto yang masih merasa normal membayangkan dirinya menikah dan mempunyai anak itu sangat mengerikan. Apalagi bila dengan Sasuke. Ah, sebenarnya ujian apa yang sedang dihadapinya ini? Sibuk memikirkan macam-macam hal ia pun terlelap di sofa.

Kicauan burung membangunkan penghuni hutan yang telelap semalam. Namun suara merdu itu kalah cepat dengan dua pemuda yang sudah bergerak semenjak pagi buta. Rupanya mereka memang terburu-buru karena ingin menyelesaikan misi ini dengan segera.

Itachi dan Sasuke bergerak cepat seolah mereka diam dan pohon-pohon lah yang bergerak. Kesunyian belum hilang dari mereka. Hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Sasuke-kun," seru Karin sambil berlari ke arah Sasuke. Malang baginya, Sasuke hanya melaluinya tanpa sedikitpun mempedulikannya.

"Kau dari mana saja Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu menyusul Karin dan Sasuke. Juugo juga bersamanya.

Sasuke tak menanggapi pertanyaan Suigetsu. Ia tak menengok sedikit pun ke belakang seolah ketiga anggota timnya tersebut tak ada.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa dia bersamamu?" tanya Karin. Yang dimaksudkan olehnya tentu Itachi.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tak menjawab. Alih-alih mendegarkan teman setimnya ia malah mempercepat langkahnya. Itachi tak ambil pusing, terserah adiknya sajalah. Sikap Sasuke membuat Suigetsu muak dengannya. Ia pun menghadang orang yang selama ini memimpin tim Taka tersebut. Membuat Sasuke terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu tepat dihadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Suigetsu dengan deathglare andalannya yang tentu saja tak mempan. Kenapa ketiga orang itu harus menghalanginya di saat seperti ini.

"Minggir," desis Sasuke.

Suigetsu tak bergerak seinchipun. Ditambah lagi Karin dan Juugo yang kini berada di belakang Suigetsu. Menatap Sasuke, meminta penjelasan darinya. Merasa bahwa memberitahukan tujuannya lebih baik daripada ketiga orang itu menahannya, ia pun memberitahu mereka.

"Aku akan membunuh Orochimaru. Menyingkirlah dariku!" kata Sasuke datar.

"Aku ikut denganmu," seru Juugo tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Kalau itu maumu, kami juga akan ikut," tambah Suigetsu.

"Aku juga sudah muak dengannya. Nah, ayo Sasuke-kun," ujar Karin dengan muka dibuat sok manis seperti biasanya.

"Jangan ikut campur!" perintah Sasuke.

Seketika itu ketiga anggota tim Taka tersentak. Apakah Sasuke berniat meninggalkan tim mereka? Tim yang dibentuk oleh Sasuke sendiri? Tapi gelagat Sasuke sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Sasuke benar-benar akan pergi dari mereka.

"Demi si pirang itu kan?" sindir Karin tepat sasaran.

Karin ingat bocah Uzumaki yang pernah mereka temui. Sasuke agak berbeda ketika bertemu bocah itu. Sasuke terdiam tak berniat toh, semua orang akan tau kalau jawabannya adalah 'iya'.

"Bagaimana dengan kami? Apa kami tidak lebih penting bagimu?" cecar Suigetsu. Entah mengapa ia merasa marah. Sasuke yang dulu seenaknya merekrutnya kedalam tim Taka. Sasuke yang berlagak sok pemimpin dihadapannya, kini akan pergi meninggalkan mereka begitu saja?

"Ck, memangnya apa yang kau lihat dari si pirang itu heh?" sindir Karin lagi. Ia bahkan tak menyebut nama orang yang selalu dipujanya itu.

"Kau tidak tahu apapun," geram Sasuke. Emosi mulai menguasainya, begitu Naruto dilibatkan.

Suigetsu hanya mendecih mendengar ucapan Sasuke seperti itu. Saat ia akan memukul Sasuke, Juugo terlebih dahulu menahan pergelangan tangannya. Sepertinya akan terjadi perkelahian disini. Karin sih tidak ingin terlibat. Bisa dibilang dia pengecut. Selama ini tugasnya hanya melacak target saja.

"Kenapa kau menghalangiku?" kata Suigetsu tak suka. Tapi dia tahu, satu-satunya yang bisa mengendalikan Juugo adalah Sasuke. Karena itu, Juugo yang bergantung pada Sasuke tentu akan membela pemuda stoic tersebut.

"Dia akan meninggalkanmu dan kau masih membelanya?" ucap Suigetsu membuat suasana sedikit tak nyaman disini. "Biarkan aku menghajarnya!" lanjutnya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa,"

Suigetsu tahu ucapan Juugo benar. Ia sendiri sudah menyaksikan sejauh mana kemampuan Sasuke selama bekerja sama denganya. Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain. Ia hanya bisa membiarkan keinginan egois Sasuke.

"Semoga kau tidak menyesal dengan keputusanmu," kata Suigetsu sesaat sebelum pergi bersam kedua orang lainnya.

Sasuke tak ambil peduli, seolah kejadian barusan tak pernah terjadi. Ia menyusul Itachi yang tak berhenti tadi. Entah akan jadi apa tim Taka setelah ditinggal Sasuke. Biarlah waktu yang menjawab semuanya.

Membunuh Orochimaru tak sesulit kelihatannya. Pria ular tua yang mestinya berganti tubuh tersebut sudah lemah dan sakit-sakitan. Hanya saja, Itachi terpaksa menggunakan Susanoo miliknya serta pedang Totsuga untuk melenyapkan Orochimaru yang saat itu akan dihisap oleh Sasuke. Hal itu tentu membuat Sasuke semakin membenci kakaknya.

Hal yang terduga hanyalah Kabuto yang menghilang entah kemana. Itachi dan Sasuke sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa ada seseorang yang telah memperingatkan Kabuto. Dengan begini misi mereka akan lebih panjang untuk mencari Kabuto.

Sebulan telah berlalu, namun Sasuke belum juga kembali. Seringkali Naruto terbangun dari mimpi buruknya dengan keringat bercucuran dan nafas terengah-engah. Ia bermimpi Sasuke tak pernah kembali. Disaat seperti itu ia terus-menerus menggumamkan 'Sasuke akan kembali' hingga lelah menjemputnya kesadarannya.

Sang mega bewarna oranye kemerahan. Langit meredup, pertanda malam akan segera tiba. Suara gaduh akibat langkah tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga mewarnai kediaman Uchiha. Makan malam berlangsung lebih cepat hari ini. Naruto ingin memamerkan masakan pertama yang berhasil dibuatnya. Bingung? Oke, mari kembali ke beberapa hari sebelumnya. Tepatnya dua minggu yang lalu.

Malam itu Naruto dan anggota rokie 12 lainnya beserta Shou dan Chie tengah makan bersama di Yakiniku-Q. Tak jelas apa yang mereka rayakan, hanya sekadar berkumpul bersama di waktu senggang. Shou dan Chie mendapat banyak perhatian disana. Kelucuan dan keluguan mereka membuat suasa selalu ceria.

Chie ramai seperti biasa. Mengatai Shikamaru mirip rusa, bermain dengan Akamaru milik Kiba, bertanya ini itu mengenai lukisan pada Sai, dan bercoloteh tentang apa saja yang mampir di benaknya. Sementara itu Shou diam dan terlihat sedikit err- murung.

"Ne, Shou-nii kenapa? Apa makanannya tidak enak?" tanya Chie. Oh ayolah, dia sangat peka terhadap perubahan ekspresi Shou, sekecil apapun itu.

"Tidak. Aku merindukan masakan kaa-san,"

"Iya juga ya. Aku juga ingin makan masakan kaa-san," timpal Chie.

Seketika itu semua orang menatap Naruto. Tatapan mereka seolah mengatakan 'makanan apa yang selama ini kau berikan Naruto?'. Naruto hanya menyengir seolah tak berdosa. Setelah itu pun keempat kunoichi disana segera menarik Naruto pergi darisana. Cukup lama mereka mengintrogasi Naruto. Akhirnya diputuskan bahwa Hinata akan mengajari Naruto memasak.

Begitulah ceritanya. Kini masakan sederhana buatan Naruto sudah tersaji di atas meja. Hanya sup tomat yang dilengkapi dengan ikan salmon di dalamnya. Ia pun menuangkan sup itu di piring Shou dan Chie, juga dipiringnya sendiri.

"Ayo dimakan Shou, Chie," kata Naruto. Ia sudah sangat yakin kali ini tidak ada masalah dengan masakannya itu.

"Hmmm, enak sekali kaa-san," komentar Chie. Kedua jempolnya ia berikan untuk Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum senang. Ia pun berbalik menatap Shou. Namun Shou sama sekali belum menyentuh makanannya.

"Ada a-"

"Aku tidak mau makan," potong Shou cepat. "Aku ingin tou-san," lanjutnya.

Ia berdiri dengan cepat hingga kursinya jatuh menimbulkan bunyi bedebum keras yang mengagetkan. Naruto tersentak. Apa yang harus dikatakannya?

"Katanya kaa-san takkan membiarkan tou-san pergi lebih dari dua minggu," bentak Shou. "Tapi apa buktinya? Ini sudah sebulan kaa-san," teriaknya lagi.

"Shou-nii, tenanglah!" pinta Chie yang bisa masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

Sementara itu Naruto masih terdiam. Ia mulai kalut. Ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun tercekat di tenggorokannya. Ia tidak bisa menghadapi hal ini sendirian. Tanpa disadarinya, ia membutuhkan seseorang. "Sasuke…" lirihnya.

"Kaa-san jahat,"

Deg. Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Kata-kata itu menohok bagian terdalam hatinya. Apa dia begitu jahat? Apa dia memang monster jahat seperti yang dikatakan penduduk desa?

"Shou-nii dengarkan aku," teriak Chie.

Chie berlari menyusul Shou yang berlari ke kemarnya. Hal ini pernah terjadi ketika mereka berumur tiga tahun, di masa depan. Waktu itu Naruto memberi misi selama sebulan untuk Sasuke. Shou lepas kendali dan untungnya Sasuke datang tepat waktu.

Derap langkah meniti tangga disusul debaman keras dari pintu menggema di mansion luas tersebut. Naruto jatuh terduduk. Sedangkan di kamar si kembar, Chie berusaha menenangkan Shou. Ia beruntung masih bisa masuk ke kamar itu sebelum Shou menguncinya rapat-rapat.

Malam menjelang, kesunyian menyambut. Bunyi senjata yang beradu layaknya dentingan piano di malam hari. Sasuke tak lagi bisa menahan keinginannya untuk membunuh Itachi. Ia menyerang Itachi tiba-tiba dalam perjalanan pulang ke Konoha.

"Aku sangat membencimu aniki. Aku akan membunuhmu,"

Itachi tak berkomentar apapun. Topeng yang selama ini dikenakannya menyembunyikan dengan baik segala emosinya. Mangekyou sharingan miliknya menyala dalam kegelapan malam. Sasuke tahu kemampuannya jauh di bawah kakaknya. Ia pun belum mendapat mangekyou sharingan.

"Kau yakin ingin membunuhnya Sasuke?" sebuah suara tak dikenalnya didengar Sasuke entah dari mana.

Sasuke melihat sekeliling. Masih di hutan yang sama. Ia mencari Itachi namun tak ditemukannya. Tiba-tiba ia melihat kenangan masa lalunya. Itachi yang menggendongnya. Itachi yang mengajaknya ke festival. Itachi yang melihat bintang bersamanya. Semuanya hanya tentang Itachi dan dirinya.

Gambaran yang dilihat Sasuke tampak begitu nyata. Seolah-olah ia ada disana. Ia tahu ini adalah ilusi. Apakah ini genjutsu anikinya? Ia pun mencoba keluar dari ilusi tersebut namun tak bisa.

"Kenapa? Kenapa ilusi ini memutar kenangan itu?" batin Sasuke.

Kemudian keadaan di sekelilingnya berubah cepat. Menampakkan hari dimana seluruh klannya dibantai. Hari dimana orang tuanya meninggal. Hari dimana dia membenci Itachi.

"Kau yakin ingin membunuhnya?" lagi-lagi suara asing menginterupsinya. "Kau yakin kebencianmu bukan hanya ilusi semata?" tanya suara itu lagi.

Keyakinan Sasuke mulai goyah. Sekali lagi sesuatu memporak-porandakan perasaannya. Ia mulai mempertanyakan apakah kebenciannya selama ini nyata. Ia mencoba menguasai dirinya. Sekali lagi mencoba keluar dari ilusi yang membelenggunya.

Ia yakin ini bukanlah genjutsu anikinya. Sekilas sebelum terkena genjutsu, ia bisa melihat bahwa yang dilihatnya bukanlah mangekyou sharingan milik Itachi. Bukan hitam berlatar belakang merah, tapi merah berlatar belakang hitam. Kalau bukan Itachi milik siapa? Apakah ada Uchiha lain selain mereka?

"Kau yakin ingin membunuhnya?" suara asing itu kembali mengacaukan pikirannya.

"Ah tidak, bukannya konoha menghianatimu Itachi?" tiba-tiba suara Deidara terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

Dua kalimat tersebut terus berulang di pendengaran Sasuke. Tak memberi kesempatan sedikit pun pada Sasuke untuk memikirkannya. Sasuke menutup telinganya, mencoba menghalau suara tersebut. Tapi percuma, ia masih bisa mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba suara itu berhenti, berganti dengan suara lain.

"Asal kau tahu. Kau mendapat mangekyou setelah Itachi mati. Tidakkan itu artinya kau mengikuti jalan kakakmu. Membunuh orang tercinta, yaitu kakakmu sendiri?"

Suara itu hanya terdengar sekali, kemudian menghilang seiring menghilangnya genjutsu itu. Tapi, samar-samar Sasuke masih mendengar suara lain. Suara yang begitu lirih, penuh kesedihan dan permohonan.

"Mungin kami memang egois, sekali ini saja tolong maafkan keegoisan kami. Tolong biarkan kami mendapatkan apa yang kami inginkan. Apakah tak boleh sesekali serakah?"

Hal pertama yang dilihat oleh Sasuke setelah ia sadar dari genjutsu adalah iris sewarna darah milik Itachi. Entah kenapa sorotan itu menyiratkan kasih sayang. Kini keputusan ada ditangannya. Apakah ia akan melanjutkan pertarungan ini? Ataukah ia akan melepas masa lalunya itu.

Sasuke kembali meletakkan kusanagi di pingganggnya. Bagai peribahasa setitik nila merusak susu sebelangga, setitik kasih sayang menghancurkan bertumpuk-tumpuk kebencian. Meski tak sepenuhnya memaafkan Itachi tapi keinginan membunuhnya perlahan tiada. Ia telah membiarkan masa lalu pergi, mengarungi waktu yang telah berlalu.

Terbersit bahagia di hati Itachi. Apakah itu artinya Sasuke sudah memaafkannya? Ia tak berharap banyak. Biarkanlah sang waktu yang mengungkap semuanya. Tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke, pupil miliknya berubah. Kini, ia telah mendapatkan mangekyou sharingan. Dengan cara melepas kebenciannya.

"Tadaima," ujar suara bariton yang begitu dirindukan oleh ketiga orang yang ingin ditemuinya.

"Okaeri," teriak tiga buah suara berbeda. Langkah tergesa dan suara pintu dibuka terdengar setelahnya.

"Tou-san," seru dua suara mungil khas anak kecil. Shou dan Chie berlari dan langsung memeluk Sasuke, yang membalas pelukan tersebut.

Semalam Shou akhirnya bisa tenang dan meminta maaf pada Naruto atas kelakuannya. Dan pagi ini, meski sang mentari belum lah nampak, shou, chie, dan Naruto terburu-buru menyambut kedatangan seseorang yang sangat mereka yakini adalah Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tak sendirian, Itachi muncul dibelakangnya.

"Okaeri ji-san," teriak Shou dan Chie senang.

Kedua bocah mungil itu ganti menghampiri Itachi. Sudah lama sekali sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di hutan. Itachi pun tersenyum lembut, tak ingin menyembunyikan emosinya lebih lama lagi.

"Tadaima,"

To Be Continued . . .

Catatan :

[1] Oposisi adalah saat matahari, bumi, planet luar secara berurutan berada dalam satu garis lurus, yang artinya planet sedang ada pada titik tertinggi penampakannya dan matahari ada pada tititk terendahnya. Elongasi maksimum adalah saat planet, bumi, dan matahari membentuk sudut terbesar dimana sudut siku-siku terletak di planet.

[2] Zenith adalah titik tepat di atas kepala kita. Andromeda, Cepheus, Cassiopeia, Perseus, Cetus itu rasi bintang yang biasa dilihat di Jepang. Legenda tentang Andromeda dan kawan-kawannya didapat dari salah satu situs astronomi yang biasa disatroni sama Fuu. XD

Kalo masih bingung silahkan tanya lebih lanjut :D

"UAAAAH, APA INI?" #plak. Huft, entah kenapa jadinya gini. Oke, jadi ini update terakhir buat fict ini

.

.

.

Di tahun 2014. YAY!

Besok alias bentar lagi udah tahun baru nih. Malam tahun baruan ngapain? Kalau Fuu sih nulis fict XD. Nah, Fuu mengucapkan "Selamat Tahun Baru 2015". Sfx : Duarr, duarrr, duarrr, teeet, teeet, teeet, #mercon&terompet.

Udah gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi. Oke, sampai jumpa di 2015.


	6. Chapter 6 : Feelings?

Disclaimer : Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING : SasuNaru, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typo(s), OOC(?), and many more.

: ) : ) Terimakasih banyak untuk semua yang telah membaca, mereview, nge-fav, dan nge-follow fict ini. : ) : ) Maaf, Fuu tidak bisa menyebutkan namanya satu persatu. : ) : )

Haloo~ Masih ada yang menanti fict ini?

Fuu update-nya emang agak lama sih. Mungkin paling cepat dua minggu sekali. Fuu lagi konsentrasi sama masa depan Fuu (ceiilah, gayanya XD). Yah pokoknya Fuu banyak mikir akhir-akhir ini. Untungnya fict ini masih kepikiran juga. :D

Hmmm, masih minat baca fict ini? Kalau iya silahkan dibaca minna. (^.^)

Balasan review :

Ko'noha 21 : Fuu nggak tau harus bales kayak gimana, tapi fuu sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan kritik dan saran dari noha-san, sebaliknya malah berterima kasih. Fuu masih belajar nulis dan butuh banyak perbaikan. Kadang fuu ngerasa aneh sendiri sama tulisan fuu. Mungkin karena mood fuu saat menulis, entahlah. Ini sudah sedikit diperbaiki, mungkin(?)

Akimari 13 : Iya, gapapa (^.^) Tenang, fuu nggak berniat menelantarkan fic :D tetap lanjut kok, meski agak lama, hehe #nyengir-watados

Guest : Ini siapa ya? Kasih nama dong : ) Okey, ini udah lanjut : )

Snow : Memang sengaja, tapi di chap ini sudah diperbanyak SasuNaru momentnya (^.^) tapi konflik beratnya dikesampingkan dulu, hehe #kabur

Cherry bloosom : Yah, semoga aja fuu nggak terlalu jahat sama Itachi XD Mungkin bakal ada Menma di masa depan, tapi fuu nggak bisa janji sih. : )

Amour-chan : Fuu udah mikirin pasangannya Itachi, tapi kayaknya bukan deidara : )

Shinji ran : Paling lama biasanya sebulan sih, tergantung kesibukan : )

Pandabacon : Nggak papa kok, itu kan artinya masih ada yang nunggu fict ini (^.^)

Blueonyx syiie : Hu'um, bakal tetep update kok. (^.^)

Yang lain sudah dibalas lewat PM ya! (:

Our Kids?

Chapter 6 : Feelings?

A SasuNaru fanfiction

Naruto mematung, pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Ia memandang ke depan, tepatnya ke arah pemuda bersurai raven yang baru saja tiba. Ia tak mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dibicarakan oleh Shou, Chie, dan Itachi. Fokusnya hanya tertuju pada seorang Sasuke.

Sasuke heran. Naruto tak begitu berisik seperti biasanya. Tak berperang mulut dengannya. Ada yang aneh dengan Naruto. Bahkan saat Sasuke mendekat, Naruto tak bergerak sedikit pun, seolah ada yang menahannya.

"Cuuupp."

Entah apa yang merasuki Sasuke hingga ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto. Tak ada reaksi penolakan dari Naruto. Cukup lama bibir mereka hanya sekadar menempel hingga keduanya menginginkan lebih.

Sasuke mulai menjilat dan menghisap bibir Naruto, meminta Naruto untuk membuka mulutnya. Naruto merespon dengan agresif. Ia membuka mulutnya kemudian menarik lidah Sasuke dengan lidahnya, mengajak benda tak bertulang itu menjelajahi rongga mulutnya.

"Braak," Sasuke mendorong Naruto ke dinding di hadapannya. "Enggh," erang Naruto, akibat punggungnya yang menabrak dinding secara tiba-tiba. Namun ciuman mereka tak terputus, melainkan semakin intens.

Naruto mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasuke. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sekaligus menarik kepala Sasuke untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Pagutan demi pagutan, lumatan demi lumatan silih berganti, mencari siapa yang dominan diantara keduanya. Yang tentunya dimenangkan oleh Sasuke.

Kebutuhan akan oksigen memutuskan tautan bibir mereka. Saliva yang bercampur masih menggantung, menghubungkan mulut mereka. Keduanya terengah-engah, menginginkan pasokan udara secepatnya untuk paru-paru mereka.

Butuh waktu sekitar lima menit bagi Naruto untuk menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi. Wajahnya seketika memerah layaknya tomat. Sementara itu Sasuke menyeringai. Ia tak menyangka Naruto bisa seagresif itu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TEME?"

"Hn. Dobe,"

"Ka-kau menci-ci-ciumku?"

"Hn."

"Brengsek, apa maksudmu Teme?"

"Kau menginginkannya," kata Sasuke

Naruto terdiam. Meski berusaha menolak kenyataan, tapi ia tahu bahwa dirinya memang menginginkan ciuman itu. Blush. Wajahnya seketika semerah tomat kesukan Sasuke dan kedua anaknya. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia pun berlari ke dalam mansion Uchiha. Menghindari Sasuke, itulah misi utamanya saat ini.

"Kenapa kaa-san berlari seperti itu?" tanya Chie heran.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu, sementara Itachi tersenyum miris. Untunglah ia sempat menggunakan genjutsu pada kedua keponakannya. Kalau tidak, mungkin mereka akan melihat hal yang seharusnya tak dilihat oleh bocah seusia mereka. Salahkan saja sang adik karena memilih situasi dan kondisi yang salah.

Bunyi air mengalir mendominasi ruanga berdinding keramik coklat tersebut. Naruto menenggelamkan dirinya pada wastafel kamar mandi. Berkumur berkali-kali sudah dilakukannya, namun rasa itu tetap ada. Dirinya masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana lidah Sasuke mengobrak-abrik mulutnya. Bahkan ia menikmati dominasi Sasuke tadi.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Butiran air yang melekat di rambutnya terlempar kemana-mana. Ia menyentuh bibirnya, manis dan hangat, itulah yang dirasakannya. Namun, tak lama kemudian ia menggosokkan punggung tangannya ke bibirnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa sikapnya seperti seorang perempuan yang habis dicium paksa oleh seorang yang tak dikenalnya.

Kalau Naruto tak bisa berbohong mungkin ia akan mengakui bahwa ia ingin mencium sang rival lagi. Persetan dengan kenyataan tersebut. Yang jelas ia bertekad untuk tak kehilangan kendali lagi seperti tadi.

Keempat orang bersurai raven tersebut memasuki kediaman mereka. Shou dan Chie tak henti-hentinya bertanya ini itu kepada Itachi. Mereka ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang sang paman yang selama ini hanya mereka dengar dari penuturan ayahnya. Um, sebenarnya ada satu motivasi lagi sih.

"Itachii ji-san, apa sewaktu kecil tou-san pendiam dan minim ekspresi?" tanya Chie. Raut penasaran kentara sekali di wajahnya.

"Tidak, ia sama seperti anak-anak pada umumnya. Tersenyum, tertawa, cemberut, melongo, dan bermacam ekspresi lainnya ia tunjukkan untuk mengungkapkan emosinya," jelas Itachi. Entah mengapa ia tak tahan untuk bercerita kepada si kembar.

"Sayang sekali kita tak bisa melihatnya Chie. Sekarang tou-san sudah terlihat seperti patung pajangan," tanggap Shou. Ia yang biasanya pendiam pun terbawa suasana.

"Benar sekali Shou-nii, padahal aku penasaran sekali,"

"Tenang saja, ji-san menyimpan beberapa foto di kamar ji-san,"

"Benarkah?" serempak si kembar memasang ekspresi penuh harap. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tak ingin melihat ekspresi selain ke-stoic-an khas Uchiha yang selalu dipasang Sasuke. Itachi mengangguk, membuahkan sorakan senang dari si kembar.

"Oh iya, apa tou-san pernah menangis?"

"Tentu saja, Sasu-"

"Braak." Sebuah kursi terbanting dengan tidak elitnya. Ya, motivasi kedua si kembar adalah mengenal ayah mereka sendiri. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Sasuke geram karena anikinya dengan mudah membocorkan masa kecil yang dianggapnya 'aib'.

"Tou-san, hati-hati kalau mau duduk!"

"Iya, kasihan kursinya sampai terbalik. Kalau kaki kursinya patah bagaimana?"

"Twitch." Perempatan muncul di dahi Sasuke. Ia yang biasanya sangat pandai menyembunyikan emosinya dibuat kesal dengan komentar buah hatinya. Niatnya mencari Naruto di bangunan yang terbilang sangat luas itu musnah sudah. Rasanya keinginan untuk membunuh Itachi kembali lagi. Tapi, sebaiknya ia memusnahkan 'foto'nya yang ada di kamar Itachi.

"Kau tidak akan menemukannya," kata Itachi sambil menyeringai. Ia membaca pikiran Sasuke dengan tepat. Sasuke melangkah pergi, tak menggubris gelak tawa tiga orang yang bisa dipastikan menertawakannya. Ia ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang benar-benar lelah. Mengenai laporan misi, ia sepakat dengan Itachi untuk memberikannya besok.

Kembali ke ruang tamu, sepertinya si kembar masih belum bosan menginterogasi paman mereka. Berpuluh-puluh pertanyaan mereka lontarkan namun kepuasan belum mereka rasakan.

"Apa ji-san suka tomat?"

"Kadang-kadang,"

"Yah, tidak seru. Padahal tomat enak sekali lho! Um, kalau hobi ji-san apa?"

"Berlatih dan…" berhenti sejenak, menimbang apakah perlu mengatakan hal selanjutnya atau tidak. "Menemani Sasuke bermain," lanjut Itachi, sekilas kesedihan mampir di matanya ketika mengingat kenangan bersama sang adik.

"Eh, ternyata tou-san juga suka bermain ya?"

"Iya, tapi Sasuke selalu minta di ajari melempar kunai dan shuriken,"

"Kalau begitu ajari kami juga ya?" pinta Chie dengan tatapan memelas nan polos andalannya. Sebenarnya Itachi ingin menolak mengingat keduanya masih kecil. Tapi Shou terlanjur memberikan tatapan yang sama hingga ia tak kuasa mengatakan 'tidak'.

"Yeayy," seru keduanya, refleks memeluk pamanya. Hangat. Sudah lama Itachi tak merasakan dikelilingi oleh keluarga. Ia tak ingin kehilangan hal itu lagi. Semoga.

"Ji-san…"

"Ya?"

"Apa tou-san pernah mengalami cinta monyet?"

Itachi cukup terkejut. Darimana anak kecil seperti mereka mengetahui kata-kata tersebut? Mungkinkah ada benda yang menyiarkan film alay sok dramatis yang bisa meracuni psikologi anak di masa depan? Daripada menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri, Itachi memprioritaskan pertanyaan keponakannya. Ia pun menceritakan sepenggal masa lalunya.

*Flashback*

Senja yang menguning mungkin kurang tepat menggambarkan langit yang mencampur warna oranye, merah, dan biru di ufuk barat. Matahari belum sepenuhnya tenggelam, pertanda siang belum berganti malam. Jalanan desa Konoha ramai, dipenuhi warga yang kebanyakan berjalan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Rumput menari bersama angin di sepanjang danau yang sering dilalui duo Uchiha muda, Itachi dan Sasuke, ketika mereka pulang berlatih. Bocah berusia sekitar lima tahun bersenandung kecil digendongan anak berumur sepuluh tahun yang notabene adalah kakaknya. Berjalan sekaligus menikmati sisa kejayaan sang mentari sudah menjadi rutinitas mereka di sore hari.

Pandangan bocah mungil yang duduk di bahu sang kakak beredar kemana-mana. Kedua bola matanya seolah menyapu apa saja yang ada dihadapannya. Hingga sesosok anak kecil yang duduk di pinggir danau menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Um, nii-chan, bisa kita kesana sebentar?" tanya Sasuke kecil sambil menunjuk ke arah sosok kuning yang menghadap matahari.

Itachi mengiyakan keinginan adiknya. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri bocah seusia sang adik dan menurunkan adiknya di sana. Kesepian adalah hal pertama yang dapat disimpulkannya dari kumpulan emosi pada wajah si blonde.

"Hai, aku Sasuke, namamu siapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah bocah tersebut. Yang bersangkutan malah memasang raut kebingungan. Sasuke pun menarik tangan bocah itu. Awalnya si bocah ragu, pasalnya belum ada yang mengulurkan tangan kepadanya selama ini.

"Na-ru-to," kata si pirang pemilik nama Naruto tersebut. Kesedihan yang tampat di wajahnya digantikan oleh seulas senyum yang sukses membuat Sasuke salah tingkah. Bahkan Sasuke lupa melepaskan tangan Naruto yang digenggamnya.

*Flashback End*

"Sejak saat itu Sasuke tidak pernah absen menemui Naruto. Bahkan dia pernah bilang bahwa ia menyukai Naruto," kata Itachi mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Eh? Ternyata tou-san sudah mencintai kaa-san sejak kecil?" pekik Chie. Ia tak pernah tau ada kejadian semacam itu diantara kedua orang tuanya.

"Tou-san memang setia pada kaa-san. Tou-san tidak pernah selingkuh," tambah Shou.

Itachi ingin menggelengkan kepala mendengar kata-kata kedua keponakannya. Dia mempertimbangkan untuk pergi ke masa depan dan memusnahkan hal yang mengotori kepolosan dua keturunan Uchiha di hadapannya.

"Ji-san apa-"

"Shou-kun, Chie-chan, sebaiknya simpan pertanyaan kalian dulu. Ji-san kalian membutuhkan waktu untuk istirahat," sela Naruto. Barusan ia bersikap seperti ibu sekaligus adik ipar yang baik.

Si kembar agak kesal mendengar perintah kaa-san mereka. Tapi, mereka juga bisa melihat kalau Itachi kelelahan. Mereka pun menurut dan beranjak dari pangkuan sang paman, sambil menggerutu tentunya.

"Kamarmu sama dengan yang dulu kurasa," ujar Naruto, sekadar basa-basi. Itachi hanya membalas dengan gumaman seperti yang biasa dilakukan Sasuke. Itachi pun berdiri dari sofa, berjalan menuju tangga yang mengarah ke lantai dua.

"Itachi?" seru Naruto, menghentikan langkah si empunya nama. Itachi berbalik menghadap Naruto. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau bukan, Naruto terlihat bimbang. "Um, boleh kupanggil Ita-" Glup. Naruto tak tahu apakah harus melanjutkan kalimatnya atau tidak, tapi Itachi belum juga menyelanya.

"Itachi-nii?" akhirnya rampung juga frasa yang ingin diucapkan Naruto. Ia menunduk, tak ingin bertatap muka dengan Itachi. Dalam hati ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena seenaknya memanggil nama orang yang tidak begitu dikenalnya.

"Tentu Naruto, bukankah kau memang adikku?" kata Itachi sambil lalu, meninggalkan Naruto yang mematung.

"Apa barusan Itachi bilang kalau aku adalah adiknya? A-adik i-ipar?" gumam Naruto. Tiba-tiba ia teringat peristiwa yang melibatkan dirinya dan Sasuke beberapa saat lalu. Arggh, kenapa tadi dia malah meladeni perbuatan Sasuke seolah memang menginginkannya.

Naruto menegaskan bahwa dirinya masih normal. Ia masih menyukai perempuan. Namun bayangan akan Sasuke tak bisa menghilang begitu saja. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir bayangan tersebut, namun percuma.

Ditambah lagi Itachi yang mengingatkan kenangan masa kecilnya tentang Sasuke. Naruto tahu Itachi tidak bohong. Selama ini Naruto memang lupa tentang penembakan Sasuke di pinggir danau karena sejak pembantaian itu Sasuke tak pernah menemuinya lagi. Entah mengapa terselip rasa kecewa ketika mengingatnya.

"Arrghh, otak berhentilah memikirkan Sasuke," teriak Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Rambutnya makin berantakan seiring tangan tan itu mengacak-acaknya. Ah, bagaimana jika dia memikirkan kelezatan ramen paman Teuchi saja?

"Ramen, ramen, ramen," ucap Naruto berulang. Mungkin dengan begitu ia bisa menyingkirkan Sasuke dari benaknya.

"Ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, Sasuke," Naruto segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Apa kata "Sasuke" baru saja keluar dari mulutnya?

"Hn, Dobe," terdengar suara bariton dari ujung tangga lantai dua.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, tepat enam puluh detik setelah memejamkan matanya, Sasuke dikagetkan oleh si kembar yang seenaknya membangunkan dia. Mereka bilang ada yang aneh dengan Naruto dibawah sana. Katanya mereka tak digubris oleh Naruto. Dan lagi, tampang Naruto sudah seperti kehilangan jiwanya. Maka disinilah Sasuke, menjawab panggilan tak sengaja Naruto.

Deg. Naruto sangat tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Hanya seorang yang memanggilnya Dobe. Kenapa Sasuke datang disaat yang tidak tepat sih? Tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke, Naruto pergi keluar entah kemana. Rupanya ia masih sangat ingin menghindari Sasuke.

"Tuh kan, kaa-san jadi aneh," komentar Chie.

"Sebaiknya Tou-san mencari tahu," tambah Shou, kedengarannya cukup bijak.

"Hn,"

Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya, sedang tak ingin bersusah payah mencari Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto memang mebutuhkan waktu sendiri. Dan Sasuke tentu tak akan membuang waktu hanya untuk mendapati Naruto menghindarinya jika ia menemui si pirang.

Shou dan Chie tak peduli lagi kelakuan kedua orangtuanya. Mereka tahu tou-sannya mengerti kaa-sannya lebih baik dari mereka. Jadi mereka setuju saja dengan sikap Sasuke. Lagipula sepertinya bermain lebih menyenangkan daripada mengurusi permasalahan orang dewasa. Biasanya sebentar lagi Iruka atau siapapun yang tidak ada misi akan menjemput mereka. Mengingat latihan Naruto dengan jurus barunya belum rampung.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Mentari telah meninggalkan singasananya, digantikan bulan yang juga memancarkan cahaya sang mentari. Suasana yang makin sepi menandakan malam kian larut. Makan malam yang hanya diisi Sasuke, Itachi, dan si kembar sudah selesai sejak tadi. Naruto tak kelihatan sepanjang hari. Sepertinya dia memang menghidar dari Sasuke.

Kini Sasuke duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Matanya terfokus pada pintu kayu yang terletak tak jauh darinya. Sejak tadi ia memang menunggu pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pirang yang dirindukannya, meski ia tak mau mengakui hal itu.

Jarum jam terus bergerak, menjadi satu-satunya pengisi suara di ruang tamu. Tengah malam sudah lewat, Naruto belum juga tiba. Sasuke menjadi kesal sendiri. Itachi sudah tertidur bersama kedua keponakannya di kamar Itachi, sementara ia masih saja menjaga pintu yang tak dikunci. Ia menunggu Naruto yang ia yakin seratus persen tidak membawa kunci cadangan.

Sasuke pun beranjak dari duduknya, berniat mencari Naruto diluar sana. Namun urung dilakukannya karena pintu itu terbuka. Naruto berdiri di depan sana, tak bergerak seinchi pun. Lagi-lagi orang terakhir yang ingin ditemuinya saat ini ada dihadapannya.

Entah bagaimana mulanya, kini Sasuke dan Naruto duduk diam di sofa ruang tamu. Tak ada frasa yang keluar dari celah bibir mereka. Kesunyian yang menyesakkan. Keduanya tenggelam dalam imaji masing-masing, tak menggubris satu sama lain.

Jarum jam telah berputar tiga ratus enam puluh derajat, menandakan menit telah berganti jam. Namun diantara keduanya tak tercipta momen apapun. Hanya kondisi statis, terdiam, tidak melakukan apa-apa, bahkan tidur sekalipun. Ya, keduanya masih terbangun.

Kenapa salah satu mereka tak kunjung menyudahi perang dingin ini? Apa Naruto tidak bosan dengan suasana semacam ini? Bukankah Sasuke juga lebih suka mendengar kecerewetan Naruto daripada mendapati si pirang itu mengunci mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Naruto asal, akhirnya memecah keheningan yang ada.

"Hn,"

"Jangan bilang kau sedang menungguku,"

"Hn,"

"Ck, apa maksudmu Teme?"

"Hn,"

"Gah, bisakah kau mengatakan hal lain Teme?"

"Hn," seringai kini tercipta di wajah porselen tersebut.

"Bukk," sebuah pukulan mendarat mulus di wajah Sasuke. "Jangan memandangiku dengan seringai mengerikan itu Teme,"

"Bukk," tidak terima dipukul, Sasuke pun membalas. Sudut bibir Naruto sedikit robek karena tak siap menghadapi pukulan Sasuke.

"Kuterima tantanganmu Teme," seru Naruto dengan senyum yang bertengger di wajahnya.

Mereka pun kembali baku hantam layaknya dua orang anak kecil berkelahi memperebutkan sesuatu. Mengenang masa lalu mereka yang berisi pertengkaran. Senyuman tak luput dari keduanya. Siapapun yang melihat seorang Uchiha tersenyum saat ini, kalian tidaklah berhalusinasi.

Keduanya terengah-engah. Saling berhadapan dengan jarak sejauh tiga meter. Lebam menghiasi permukaan kulit mereka. Barang-barang berserakan di ruangan tempat mereka beradu. Paling tidak kerusakannya tidak parah, hanya beberapa pecahan dan sobekan di sana-sini. Beruntung mereka sama sekali tidak menggunakan jutsu mereka.

Naruto melayangkan pukulan terakhirnya. Ke kiri, tepat seperti prediksi Sasuke. Si raven pun menangkap tangan Naruto dan mengunci pergerakannya. Naruto ganti menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, namun sayang Sasuke juga menangkapnya.

"Sret," Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto mendekat. Mencuri sebuah kecupan di sudut bibir Naruto yang berdarah. Hanya sepersekian detik ia menempelkan bibirnya. Kemudian ia melenggang pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Ck, awas kau Teme," seru Naruto, menyusul Sasuke yang membuang chakra dengan menggunakan jutsu untuk cepat sampai di kamarnya.

Hentakan kaki yang diringi dengan gerutuan kesal bernada tak suka menggema di sepanjang lorong mansion Uchiha. Naruto sedang tidak mood meniru cara Sasuke. "Brak," kayu yang bertumbukan dengan tembok menghasilkan suara keras. Beruntung suara-suara itu tak membangunkan si kembar.

Nafas Naruto terputus-putus. Mansion Uchiha yang terlalu luas plus perkelahiannya dengan Sasuke barusan membuatnya lelah. Sementara ia memasuki kamar benuansa khas Sasuke itu, sang raven sudah terlelap, lebih tepatnya pura-pura terlelap di kasur king size miliknya.

"Berhenti mempermainkanku Teme," teriak Naruto, menyingkap selimut Sasuke.

Sasuke tak bergeming, malas meladeni Naruto. Sosok berkulit tan tersebut itu mendekati Sasuke. Tangan Naruto terulur ke arah kerah Sasuke, mencengkramnya, berniat meneruskan ada tinju yang tertunda. Namun bukannya menarik kerah tersebut kearahnya, Naruto malah di tarik oleh Sasuke.

"Bruk." Naruto terjatuh di atas kasur. Tangan Sasuke melingkar dipinggangnya. Posisinya kini sangat dekat dengan Sasuke, kalau tak mau dibilang menempel. Wajah Sasuke menjadi satu-satunya pemandangan Naruto. Kelopak mata yang menutup, hidung mancung, dan yang terakhir bibir yang biasanya menyeringai kearahnya. Untuk sekian detik, Naruto mengagumi wajah sang rival sebelum ia mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Gah, Teme lepaskan aku," teriak Naruto sambil berontak.

Bukannya lepas, pelukan Sasuke malah kian erat. Naruto kembali berontak seraya mengucapkan sumpah serapah. Namun percuma, ia bahkan tak bisa melonggarkan jarak tubuhnya dengan Sasuke. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke mempunyai tenaga yang lebih besar darinya.

Tunggu dulu, bukankah Naruto bisa menggunakan jutsu pengganti agar berpindah tempat dari jangkauan Sasuke? Merasa idenya tidak buruk, Naruto berniat menggunakannya, sebelum suara bariton berbisik di telinganya.

"Biarkan seperti ini," bisik Sasuke, seolah mengerti apa yang hendak dilakukan Naruto.

Bisikan itu menggelitik telinganya, ditambah hembusan nafas Sasuke yang dapat dirasakannya. Namun ia terdiam. Tak bisa dipungkirinya bahwa ia merasa nyaman berdekatan dengan Sasuke. Tapi disisi lain ketakutan menghantuinya. Ia takut bila terlanjur menyukai suasana seperti ini lalu Sasuke meninggalkannya.

Naruto pun tak lagi memberontak. Ia merasa tak ada salahnya tidur seperti ini. Perlahan ia pun memejamkan matanya. Ia hanya berharap ketika ia bangun nanti Sasuke tetap ada di sampingnya. Ia tidak ingin ditinggalkan lagi.

Samar-samar terdengar kicauan burung bersahutan mengudara di pagi hari. Gemerisik dedaunan pun mengiringi bagai melodi. Langit bewarna biru bersih tanpa satupun awan menggantung disana. Suasana yang damai nan menyenangkan di kediaman Uchiha.

Naruto menggeliat tak nyaman. Kesadarannya mulai terusik, menandakan ia akan bangun sebentar lagi. Tak lama kemudian bola mata sapphire itu nampak di balik kelopak mata tan yang terbuka. Seketika, sapphire itu membola saat melihat hanya kosong yang menyapanya.

Kalut. Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto saat mendapati Sasuke tak ada dihadapannya. Padahal ia sangat yakin bahwa semalam ia tidur dengan Sasuke. Ketakutannya menjadi nyata, Sasuke meninggalkannya. Ah, tapi sepertinya ia tidak menyadari tangan porselen yang masih melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Ohayou Dobe," seru sebuah suara di belakangnya. Kala itu barulah kesadaran Naruto terkumpul sempurna. Ia bisa meraskan punggungnya yang menempel dengan dada bidang Sasuke. Rupanya Sasuke berada di belakangnya. Ketakutan yang terburu menguasainya membuatnya tak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke.

Naruto tak bersuara sepatah kata pun. Hanya saja, ia berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang mulai bermasalah. Sasuke itu hanya rivalnya, temannya, sahabatnya. Hubungan diantara mereka tak pernah lebih dari ketiga hal tersebut. Tapi mengapa kini ia menginginkan hal yang lain?

Naruto merenungkan perasaannya, pikirannya menerawang jauh entah kemana. Sementara, Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher dan bahu Naruto. Keadaan tersebut bertahan lama hingga bau masakan yang menggoda menghampiri indera penciuman mereka. Tunggu dulu, memang siapa yang memasak?

"Menyingkir dariku Teme," ujar Naruto. Sebelum Sasuke membalas, Naruto sudah menyingkirkan tangannya, kemudian berlari keluar.

Bunyi langkah kaki menuruni tangga terdengar berisik, mungkin karena langkahnya tergesa-gesa. Naruto terburu-buru menuruni tangga, takut ada apa-apa dengan dapur. Pasalnya, si kembar pernah hampir menghancurkan dapur ketika ia terlambat bangun pagi.

Naruto melirik jam di ruang keluarga yang dilaluinya. Pukul sembilan lebih lima. Sial, bagaimana ia bisa tertidur begitu lama. Bersama seseorang yang seenaknya memeluknya pula. Tak membuang waktu untuk memikirkan Sasuke lebih jauh lagi, ia pun menfokuskan diri pada perjalanannya ke dapur.

"Haah, haah, haah," bunyi nafas terengah-engah mengalihkan tiga keturunan Uchiha yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Ketiganya melihat ke arah Naruto yang baru saja tiba di dapur dengan raut heran. Naruto terlihat layaknya habis dikejar sesuatu.

"Ohayou kaa-san," kata Shou dan Chi berbarengan. Mereka pun kembali menyibukkan diri menata peralatan makan di ruang makan yang bersebelahan dengan dapur.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Itachi. Ia tengah mengaduk-aduk masakannya yang masih berada dalam panci di atas kompor.

Naruto ternganga sesaat. Kemudian ia menghela nafas lega, setidaknya apa yang dipikirkannya tidaklah terjadi. Dapur itu masih baik-baik saja dengan berbagai masakan yang sudah disiapkan. Mungkin Itachi yang melakukannya. Ck, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan kehadiran Itachi? Mungkin karena pikirannya hanya dipenuhi Sasuke akhir-akhir ini.

"Tidak apa Itachi-nii," jawab Naruto. Agak aneh memang menggunakan panggilan semacam itu, tapi Naruto menyukainya. Naruto pun membantu Itachi dengan membawa sajian yang telah siap ke atas meja.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke menyusul. Ia kelihatan sudah rapi dengan kaos pendek bewarna biru gelap, mirip dengan yang sering dipakainya selama sewaku masih di tim tujuh. Tapi kaosnya lebih besar, mungkin punya Itachi. Sementara itu celana panjang bewarna hitam melekat di kakinya.

Sarapan berlangsung tenang, tanpa suara. Kecanggungan masih terasa antara Sasuke dan Itachi. Tapi, penyebab utama keheningan yang tercipta adalah semua orang yang sibuk memikirkan hal yang sama. Yaitu keputusan yang akan dijatuhkan pada Sasuke dan Itachi hari ini.

Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Saat ini Naruto tengah mondar-mandir di depan kantor Hokage. Bukannya tak ingin masuk, namun Naruto, Shou, dan Chie dilarang masuk. Kontras dengan Naruto yang telihat sangat cemas dan tak bisa diam, Shou dan Chie duduk tenang sambil menghela nafas melihat kelakuan kaa-sannya. Ck, dasar Uchiha.

Sementara itu di dalam kantor hokage terdapat tujuh orang yang tengah bersitegang. Lebih tepatnya lagi Tsunade yang tengah menentang tiga orang tetua, yakni Homura, Koharu dan Danzo. Suasananya sama sekali tidak kondusif, mengingat tidak ada yang mau mengalah dalam perdebatan ini.

Tatapan tidak suka maupun tidak setuju dilayangkan oleh kedua belah pihak. Tsunade masih bersikukuh untuk membela duo Uchiha sedangkan para tetua menginginkan mereka dihukum mati. Sementara itu duo Uchiha hanya menatap datar perang tak kasat mata antara Tsunade dan para tetua.

"Mereka berdua tak pernah merugikan desa Konoha selama menjadi missing-nin," kata Tsunade beralasan.

"Tapi mereka pernah menghianati desa Konoha. Bukan tidak mungkin mereka akan melakukannya lagi," balas Homura tak mau kalah.

"Mereka sudah membuktikan kesetiaan mereka dengan membunuh Orochimaru dan antek-anteknya,"

"Tapi mereka tidak membunuh Kabuto,"

"Hal itu bisa dimaklumi mengingat Kabuto tidak jelas berpihak pada Akatsuki atau Orochimaru. Selain itu ada desas-desus mengenai orang yang menyebarkan ramalan masa depan sehingga Kabuto bisa kabur," jelas Tsunade.

"Tapi-"

"Bisakah kalian berhenti egois?" potong Tsunade cepat, nada sinis kentara sekali dalam ucapannya.

Para tetua terdiam, membuat suasana makin tak nyaman. Udara di sana seolah mati oleh pikiran-pikiran beku di dalamnya. Detik demi detik berlalu, menanti sesorang menghilangkan keheningan yang ada.

"Sasuke boleh kau lepaskan,"

Seketika itu Tsunade menghela nafas lega, namun detik berikutnya ia menatap tajam ke arah orang yang mengucapkan kalimat yang membuatnya amarahnya memuncak

"Tapi tidak dengan Itachi, ia telah membantai klannya sendiri,"

Munculnya kata 'pembantaian klan' memperburuk suasana. Sasuke tak segan-segan memperlihatkan amarahnya. Ia menggertakkan giginya seraya mengepalkan tangannya. Ia sudah berusaha memaklumi kakaknya, namun jika hal 'itu' diungkit terus-menerus, rasanya ia bisa berubah pikiran.

"Apa maksudmu Homura?" sengit Tsunade. Ia mengetahui sudah mengetahui kebenaran dibalik pembantaian klan Uchiha. Membuatnya makin tidak suka dengan sikap para tetua.

"Bukankah pembantaian itu a-"

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kau keluar," potong Itachi sebelum Tsunade menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Alasannya karena kondisi Sasuke yang tak memungkinkan untuk menerima penjelasan Tsunade. Selain itu ia juga tak ingin Sasuke tahu mengenai alasan dibalik pembantaian tersebut.

Sasuke menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Heran, ingin tahu, marah, benci, dan berbagai emosi lainnya campur aduk, tersirat dari iris onyxnya. Ia tidak mengerti apa maksud sang kakak meyuruhnya pergi.

Itachi yang berada tepat di samping sang adik mengacak rambut raven melawan gravitasi itu, sambil menyuruh Sasuke pergi. Sasuke tidak suka dengan perlakuan kakaknya. Karena hal itu sekali lagi membuatnya mengingat masa kecilnya, sama seperti masakan Itachi tadi pagi. Ia merasa diperlakukan layaknya 'Sasuke anak-anak'.

Sasuke melihat ke arah Tsunade sebelum memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan hokage. Tsunade mengangguk, mempersilahkan Sasuke pergi, meski dalam hati ia heran dengan tindakan Itachi. Bukankah kalau Sasuke mengetahui semuanya, hubungan mereka akan lebih baik?

Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan hokage. Tepat setelah ia menutup pintu, ucapan Deidara terngiang di kepalanya. "Ah tidak, bukannya konoha menghianatimu Itachi?" Sebuah kalimat yang membuatnya heran sekaligus penasaran.

Menilik perilaku Itachi tadi sepertinya apa yang dibicirakan mereka di dalam ada hubungannya dengan kalimat Deidara. Lagi-lagi sang kakak berniat menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk mencuri dengar sambil menyembunyikan keberadaan chakranya sebaik mungkin.

"Pembantaian itu adalah keinginan hokage ketiga dan para tetua," ucap Itachi bernada dingin.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya dari luar tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya. Ia hampir-hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh kakaknya seblum Tsunade menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

"Klan Uchiha berniat memberontak. Uchiha Itachi sebagai ketua ANBU memberikan informasi kepada Konoha mengenai pemberontakan klannya. Hokage ketiga, dan juga kalian bertiga meminta Itachi untuk membunuh klannya sendiri agar tidak terjadi peperangan," jelas Tsunade.

"Kalian masih ingin menganggapnya penghianat Konoha?" sarkas Tsunade. Ia merasa menang melihat perubahan raut wajah ketiga orang tua yang selalu membatasinya tersebut.

Para tetua merasa marah dan juga kalah. Mereka tak bisa membantah pernyataan Tsunade. Mau tidak mau mereka pun menyetujui keputusan Tsunade dan memilih pergi dari ruangan hokage secepatnya.

"Kurasa kau dan adikmu boleh tinggal di Konoha. Beberapa orang ANBU akan mengawasi kalian selama setahun. Katakan pada Sasuke untuk tidak membuat masalah," kata Tsunade.

"Hn,"

"Kau boleh pergi,"

Itachi pun menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Tsunade menghela nafas lelah. Ia hanya bisa berharap keputusan yang diambilnya tidaklah salah. Terkadang menjadi hokage terasa sangat berat. Kadang ia menyesali keputusannya untuk menerima jabatan ini. Kapan ya ia bisa pensiun?

"Shizune, ambilkan aku sake," pintanya pada asistennya.

"Tapi kau tidak boleh-"

"Cepat ambilkan saja," pintanya lagi, memotong kalimat Shizune.

Merasa tak ada gunanya lagi melawan keinginan atasannya, Shizune pun menurut. Ia bisa mengerti kenapa Tsunade merasa lelah dan stres. Masalah mengenai Uchiha memang tak bisa dianggap remeh.

Sasuke berjalan keluar dari kantor Hokage. Penjelasan yang baru saja didengarnya membuatnya tampak linglung. Ia tak menyangka, kakaknya menyembunyikan rahasia besar darinya selama bertahun-tahun. Ia tidak menyalahkan kakaknya, tapi menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang telah membenci Itachi sekian lama.

Mengapa kakaknya menyembunyikan itu semua darinya? Mengapa kakaknya tidak membunuhnya? Mengapa ia dengan mudahnya membenci kakaknya? Mengapa dan mengapa lainnya silih berganti memenuhi otak Sasuke

Sasuke terus berjalan sambil menatap kosong apa yang ada di hadapannya. Saat ini ia membutuhkan sesorang yang setidaknya bisa menenangkannya. Ia tidak bisa menghadapi kenyataan itu sendirian. Naruto, ya Naruto lah yang saat ini ada dipikirannya. Ia harus segera bertemu Naruto. Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya. Sayangnya orang pertama yang ditemuinya bukanlah Naruto.

"Um, hai Sasuke," sapa Sakura yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke tak menjawab, ia bahkan seolah tak menyadari kehadiran Sakura. Niat awal Sakura untuk menemui Tsunade sementara tertunda. Ia bisa melihat bahwa Sasuke tidak dalam kondisi tidak baik-baik saja. Ia pun berbalik dan menghampiri Sasuke, berniat mengecek keadaan si raven.

"Sasuke, kau tak apa?" tanya Sakura begitu ia sampai di dekat Sasuke.

Sekali lagi Sasuke hanya diam saja. Tapi kali ini ia meghentikan langkahnya karena Sakura menghalanginya. Ia masih berkutat dengan benaknya yang memproses informasi mngejutkan tadi, sehingga saraf pusatnya belum memerintahkan dirinya untuk menyingkirkan Sakura dari hadapannya.

"Sasuke, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Sakura pun berinisiatif menyentuh kening Sasuke dengan punggung tangannya. Suhunya biasa saja, tak ada tanda bahwa Sasuke sedang demam. Padahal Sasuke lebih pucat dari biasanya, dan terlihat sedang tak enak badan.

"Sasuke sebaiknya kau beristirahat," kata Sakura. Ia hendak menggenggam tangan Sasuke, berniat membatu si raven. Tapi tangannya ditepis oleh Sasuke.

"Minggir Sakura," ucap Sasuke, terlihat sedikit marah.

Baru saja Sasuke tersadar sepenuhnya. Dan hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah Naruto yang menatap tak percaya ke arahnya. Setelah itu ia baru menyadari keadaannya dengan Sakura. Pastilah Naruto salah paham akan hal ini. Tanpa mempedulikan Sakura lagi Sasuke pun menhampiri Naruto.

"Ayo Dobe," kata Sasuke sambil meraih tangan Naruto.

"Kami pergi dulu Sakura-chan," kata Naruto tepat sebelum Sasuke menyeretnya pergi. Cengiran yang biasanya diberikan Naruto untuk Sakura tak tampak kali ini.

Naruto hanya mengikuti kemana Sasuke membawanya. Ia tak tahu mengapa dadanya terasa sesak ketika melihat Sasuke bersama Sakura. Yang jelas ia tidak suka Sasuke didekati oleh orang lain. Apakah ia cemburu?

Naruto digandeng, lebih tepatnya diseret ke arah Shou dan Chie yang tengah menunggu mereka. Naruto menatap sendu punggung Sasuke yang ada di depannya. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaan ingin memiliki Sasuke untuk dirinya sendiri hadir di hatinya. Tapi, benarkah itu yang diinginkannya?

"Em, Tou-san, kaa-san, kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chie khawatir. Pasalnya Naruto terlihat seperti tak bernyawa, dan keadaan Sasuke tidak lebih baik dari Naruto.

Tak ada jawaban dari keduanya. Hanya berhenti di depan kedua anak mereka yang bingung dengan tindakan mereka.

"Kalau kaa-san dan tou-san sedang ada masalah, kami memang tidak bisa membantu. Tapi kaa-san dan tou-san harus tahu kalau kami sayang kalian," kata Chie mewakili Shou.

Shou dan Chie menubruk kedua orang tua mereka dan memeluknya. Kehangatan dari tangan-tangan mungil itu sampai pada Naruto maupun Sasuke. Sebuah senyuman pun terlukis di wajah mereka. Tangan tan dan porselen itu membelai lembut puncak kepala Shou dan Chie. Tak perlu sepatah kata untuk menjelaskan bahwa mereka ada untuk satu sama lain. Mereka bersyukur, Shou dan Chie telah hadir di dunia ini.

Sakura mengetahui kalau Sasuke lebih memilih Naruto daripada dirinya. Ia menggeram marah, tangannya mengepal erat. "Apa saja yang sudah dilakukan oleh monster pirang itu kepada Sasuke?" batinnya tak suka. Ia pun mengikuti kemana perginya Sasuke dan Naruto.

Pemandangan yang dilihat Sakura membuatnya makin membenci si pirang. Bagaimana tidak, selama ini ia selalu membayangkan dirinya menikah dan punya anak bersama Sasuke. Tapi kenyataan berbanding terbalik dari khayalannya. Apa yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah Sasuke, Naruto, dan dua bocah kecil yang mengaku sebagai anak mereka.

Tiba-tiba suatu pemikiran masuk ke dalam otak Sakura. Yang membuat Sasuke bersama Naruto, yang membuatnya diabaikan oleh Sasuke adalah kedua anak itu. Sakura membenci mereka berdua. Ia pikir keberadaan merekalah yang membuatnya kalah dari Naruto.

Sepertinya ada rencana bagus untuk menghancurkan kebahagiaan keluarga di depannya itu. Sebuah seringai pun terpatri di wajah Sakura, diikuti sebuah rencana yang tertulis rapi dibenaknya. Ia akan menghancurkan kebahagiaan mereka dan menciptakan kebahagiaan untukknya.

To Be Continued . . .

Akhirnya UAS fuu selesai juga sih, tapi minggu depan udah try out. Huft sibuk. Selain itu Fuu lagi galau mau kuliah dimana lagi. Sudah ada pilihan sih, cuma ya gitu deh. Masih mikirin resikonya.

Ah sudahlah, bagaimana chapter ini? Makin aneh?

Okey, Fuu pergi dulu, sampai jumpa! /menghilang/


	7. Chapter 7 : Confessions

Disclaimer : Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING : SasuNaru, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typo(s), OOC(?), and many more.

: ) : ) Terimakasih banyak untuk semua yang telah membaca, mereview, nge-fav, dan nge-follow fict ini. : ) : ) Maaf, Fuu tidak bisa menyebutkan namanya satu persatu. : ) : )

Balasan review :

Amour-chan : Itachi sama si (lihat chap selanjutnya) XD Bukan kisame kok. Itachi jelas harus bahagia dong (keinginan egois Fuu)

Guest (Jan 19) : Iya, ini sudah dilanjut (:

Nope : Hmm, baca aja deh (: Untuk saat ini Itachi belum ada di masa depan, tergantung alur nanti.

Snow : Ini lanjutannya. Badainya belum datang di chap ini, hehe (:

Uhara Uchime : Iya, lihat aja siapa yang akan menghentikan Sakura nanti. (:

Blueonyx syiie : Nggak berniat nge-bash sih, tapi jadinya malah kayak gitu. Disini banyak pengakuan lho, lihat aja (:

Mami Fate Kamikaze : Bahayanya belum datang kok disini, tapi nanti. Yah,kontraknya Sakura disini kayak gitu. Ini lanjutannya (:

Oka : Kali ini nunggunya lama (banget) lagi ya? Mereka sakit dikit lah XD

Retnoelf : Iyaa~ (:

Sam hatake ajja : Iya, terimakasih. Maaf update-nya lama banget. Tenang, Fuu nggak pengen SasuNaru pisah kok (:

Meikha Uzumaki : Iya gapapa. Belum baikan sepenuhnya sih kemarin. Tim Takanya ditunda dulu, mungkin di sekitaran akhir baru muncul lagi. (: tiba-tiba aja kepikiran adegan itu, hehe. Fuu waktu itu nggak kepikiran selain Sakura.

Cheery bloosom : Sakura ngapa-ngapainnya masih di chap depan. Iya, tapi menma munculnya di epilog ya (:

Littlefoxy : Iya, tunggu aja endingnya (:

Guest (Mar 15) : Maaf gabisa cepet, tuntutan ujian XD

Yang lain sudah dibalas lewat PM ya! (:

Setelah hampir tiga bulan fic ini terlantar, akhirnya update juga, Fyuuh. Maaf menunggu (sangat) lama. Peringatan! Kemungkinan banyak Typo mengingat nulisnya terburu-buru, dikejar UN XD. Siapapun yang masih berminat baca, selamat membaca! (:

Our Kids?

Chapter 7 : Confessions

A SasuNaru fanfiction

14 Juli 2023, Ruang Bawah Tanah Kediaman Uchiha.

"Cepat Tangkap dia! Jangan biarkan dia lolos!"

"Dia ke arah sana!"

"Cepat cepat, di bawah sini!"

Keributan terjadi di ruang bawah tanah kediaman Uchiha dikarenakan seorang penyusup yang merupakan buronan berhasil menyelinap ke dalam kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke dan Naruto dibuat kalang kabut karenanya. Keselamatan kedua buah hatinya menjadi kerisauan mereka.

Sepasukan ANBU telah mengepung penyusup tersebut di lantai terbawah dari ruang bawah tanah kediaman Uchiha. Kemungkinan untuk lolos dari sana sangat kecil mengingat tak ada akses keluar kecuali pintu yang kini dihalangi oleh beberapa ANBU.

"Menyerahlah!" seru suara yang sangat familiar. Sepasang pemuda blonde dan raven pun muncul dari balik pintu.

"Ah, rupanya aku sudah terjebak Hmmm?" seru si penyusup santai. Ia berpakaian serba hitam, tak lupa topeng yang mengkamuflase wajahnya.

"Kupikir kalian menyembunyikan barang berharga kalian di bawah sini. Ternyata aku salah ya?" lanjut sang penyusup. Nada bicaranya bermain-main seolah mengejek.

"Berani sekali kau menyebutnya barang," geram Naruto. Tangannya mengepal erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Tak mau pasangannya terluka, Sasuke pun menggenggam tangan Naruto, mencoba menenangkan si pirang.

"Mereka memang hanya barang kan. Dan lagi yang kubutuhkan hanya mata itu. Kenapa kalian tidak menyerahkannya saja agar aku tidak berbelit-belit seperti ini?"

"Hentikan tingkah memuakkanmu itu! Kau sudah tertangkap sekarang."

"Ha ah. Iya iya. Hanya saja aku heran dimana kalian menyembunyikannya,"

Naruto dan Sasuke semakin geram saja. Namun mereka tak menanggapi lebih jauh lagi. Orang di depan mereka terkenal dengan kemampuannya membaca dan memanipulasi psikologi seseorang. Bisa gawat kalau mereka sampai masuk ke dalam permainan musuh mereka.

"Ah tunggu dulu!" Penyusup tersebut berseru senang. Rupanya dia menyadari sesuatu yang terhampar jelas di bawah kakinya.

"Hmm, segel Hiraishin no Jutsu dengan modifikasi di sana sini. Menarik sekali. Dan tanda itu artinya waktu kan?" kata penyusup tersebut sambil menunjuk lambang tak jauh dari kakinya.

"Time Travel eh? Rupanya di sana kalian menyembunyikannya," ujar penyusup tersebut. Ia pun menyeringai melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Naruto. Rupanya dugaannya tak salah.

"Mati kau!" teriak Naruto.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Naruto segera melesatkan rasengan berkekuatan cukup besar ke arah penyusup itu. Nalurinya sebagai orang yang telah mengandung dan melahirkan buah hatinya lah yang mendorongnya melakukan hal itu. Sayangnya cakra Naruto malah dimanfaatkan oleh penyusup tersebut untuk mengaktifkan jutsu Time Travel.

"Terima kasih atas cakranya. Selamat tinggal!" ucap sang penyusup sesaat sebelum ia menghilang dalam pendar cahaya.

"Sial! Sial! Sial!" rutuk Naruto sambil memukuli tanah di bawahnya. Ia merutuki kebodohannya yang malah memberikan sumber cakra bagi musuhnya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa sang musuh malah memanfaatkannya untuk menjelajah waktu.

"Hentikan Dobe!" perintah Sasuke segera setelah ia mengisyaratkan para ANBU untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Namun Naruto tak mau mendengarnya, ia terus menggumamkan kata 'Sial!' berkali-kali. Seolah hanya itu yang dapat diucapkannya.

Sasuke pun segera menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto. Dilumatnya bibir plum yang merupakan candunya tersebut. Sedikit menggigit bibir bawah Naruto, lidahnya meminta izin untuk masuk. Naruto membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidahnya mengikuti alur permainan partnernya.

Cukup lama mereka saling melumat, menghisap dan memagut, hingga kebutuhan oksigen menjadi penanda berakhirnya ciuman mereka. Meski terlihat menuntut, namun ciuman tersebut sekedar untuk menenangkan Naruto. Setelah Naruto cukup tenang untuk bisa mendengarkan, Sasuke pun mulai berbicara.

"Tenang Naruto, aku yakin 'Naruto dan Sasuke' yang disana akan menjaga anak kita dengan baik," kata Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi Sasuke, kita yang disana kan-"

"Shhut," Sasuke menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Naruto. "Aku yakin dua orang Uchiha bisa mengatasinya," lanjut Sasuke sambil memasang seringai andalannya.

"Apa maksudmu Teme?" tanya Naruto cepat, ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres telah terjadi di belakangnya.

"Hn, sedikit banyak aku telah menjelaskan situasinya,"

"Grrr, mereka masih anak-anak Teme,"

"Mereka tetap Uchiha, dan Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya," ujar Sasuke santai. Sebelum Naruto sempat berulah Sasuke segera menghilang dari ruang bawah tanah setelah sebelumnya mengecup singkat bibir Naruto.

"Awas kau Teme!" teriak Naruto. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. Karena ia tahu kalimat 'Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya' bukanlah kebohongan semata. Toh ia sendiri telah membuktikannya. Uchiha brengsek yang dicintainya itu berhasil mendapatkannya bahkan juga dua orang anak darinya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konoha, 14 Agustus 2014

Kecanggungan lagi-lagi menyelimuti kediaman Uchiha. Entah mengapa atmosfer yang tak nyaman semacam ini masih belum bisa lepas dari kediaman Uchiha. Mungkin karena gengsi masing-masing penghuninya. Ah ya, mari kita absen dulu para penghuninya.

Yang pertama, seorang pemuda berambut raven panjang yang dikuncir satu kebelakang alias Itachi yang tengah membaca buku entah apa di ruang baca. Ia tengah bimbang, apakah harus memberitahukan perihal 'pembantaian klan' kepada adiknya.

Yang kedua, pemuda yang identik dengan Itachi, minus keriput di wajah dan berambut pendek alias Sasuke yang tengah membaca buku juga, berseberangan dengan sang kakak di ruang baca. Ia masih ragu apa bisa memafkan kakaknya setelah mengetahui sedikit alasan di balik masa lalu kelamnya. Ia sendiri tak mau meminta penjelasan pada sang kakak.

Yang ketiga, pemuda berisik dan satu-satunya yang bersurai pirang disana, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto. Ia duduk begitu saja di ruang tengah sambil melamun. Hal yang menjadi sumber kebingungannya adalah perasaannya pada Sasuke. Ia merasa senang dicium Sasuke, ia juga merasa cemburu melihat Sasuke dengan Sakura. Lalu apakah ia menyukai Sasuke?

Dan yang terakhir adalah duo Uchiha kembar identik yang mondar-mandir seisi mansion Uchiha tanpa menyadari suasana menyesakkan di mansion tersebut. Mereka berdua sedang bermain petak umpet. Cukup sulit bagi mereka untuk saling menemukan mengingat luasnya mansion Uchiha. Namun hal itu tak menyurutkan keinginan bermain mereka. Bahkan awalnya mereka sempat mengajak ketiga orang dewasa lainnya, namun ketiganya menolak dan menenggelamkan diri dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Auch," tiba-tiba Chie mengaduh kesakitan karena ia menubruk sesuatu ketika lari dari kejaran kembarannya. Refleks yang keluar dari mulutnya itu tak di sia-siakan begitu saja oleh Shou. Ia pun bisa menemukan lokasi Chie dengan cepat.

"Kau tak apa?" itulah kata yang pertama kali terucap dari bibir Shou ketika ia menemukan saudaranya terduduk di antara buku-buku berdebu di ruangan yang sepertinya kamar seseorang.

Chie pun mengangguk. Ia tak terluka sedikit pun. Tak lama kemudian Shou mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Chie berdiri. Setelah menepuk-nepuk bajunya untuk membersihkan debu, Chie mengajak Shou untuk melanjutkan permainan. Namun Shou lebih tertarik dengan buku bersampul biru dongker dengan jahitan emas ditepinya.

"Chie, coba lihat ini!" seru Shou setelah selesai membersihkan buku tersebut dari debu. "Sepertinya ini album foto," simpul Shou begitu melihat gambar empat orang yang tengah tersenyum di bagian tengah sampul buku tersebut.

"Aku tak pernah melihatnya di _'rumah kita'_. Kurasa _'tou-san'_ yang menyembunyikannya dari kita," tebak Chie.

"Kau benar. Di _'rumah kita'_ ruangan ini tak boleh dimasuki siapapun," tambah Shou begitu menyadari posisi ruangan yang ditempatinya sekarang.

Setelah menimang-nimang album tersebut sekitar dua sampai tiga menit, akhirnya si kembar menganggukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya mereka mencapai keputusan yang sama. Yaitu membuka album tersebut. Tak bisa lebih lama lagi menahan keingintahuan mereka, sampul buku pun dibalik.

Halaman demi halaman mereka telusuri dengan seksama. Tak ingin ketinggalan satupun momen yang terekam pada lembaran foto disana. Mulai dari bayi yang mereka duga tou-san mereka hingga kebersamaan tou-san dan ji-san mereka semasa kanak-kanak tak satupun luput dari pengamatan mereka.

Shou tertegun. Hanya dengan melihat berbagai foto tersebut ia bisa menduga seberapa besar kasih sayang Itachi terhadap Sasuke. Ia pun melirik ke arah Chie yang terus tersenyum, fokus pada foto-foto di album tersebut. Dalam hatinya terbersit perasaan tak ingin kehilangan senyum tersebut.

"Apakah aku bisa menjaga senyum itu?" gumam Shou pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ada apa Shou-nii?" tanya Chie. Shou hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian kembali menatap album tersebut.

Halaman terakhir. Hanya ada selembar foto disana. Itachi tengah menempelkan jari telunjuknya di dahi Sasuke. Entah mengapa menatap foto tersebut membuat senyum tak lagi bersarang di kedua belah pipi Chie.

"Aku mengerti. Chie pasti tengah memikirkan _'tou-san'_ yang sering keluar dari _'ruangan itu'_ dengan ekspresi sedih," pikir Shou. Sedetik kemudian ide yang cukup gila menghampiri benaknya. Seringai pun mau tak mau tercetak di wajahnya.

"Hei Chie, mau mengubah masa depan?" tanya Shou.

"Memangnya boleh Shou-nii?" pertanyaan Shou malah dibalas keraguan oleh Chie.

"Kita sudah terlanjur membawa ji-san ke rumah ini. Kalau sudah basah kenapa tidak kuyup sekalian saja?" lanjut Shou dengan argumennya. Ia terlihat jauh lebih dewasa dari umurnya sekarang ini.

"Hmm, Baiklah,"

Persetujuan tersebut pun diikuti oleh Shou yang membisikkan rencananya pada Chie. Setelah sedikit perdebatan di sana sini. Akhirnya mereka pun sepakat melaksanakan rencana tersebut secepatnya. Dapur menjadi tujuan pertama mereka.

Mereka tahu perbuatan mereka mungkin akan menimbulkan kejadian yang tidak diinginkan. Meski mereka sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti tanggung jawab, tapi pada dasarnya mereka hanyalah anak kecil dengan keinginan egois mereka. Dan mereka ingin mewujudkan keinginan tersebut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sekitar tiga puluh menit berlalu dalam ketenangan. Ya, selama Shou dan Chie melihat-lihat album tersebut keduanya tak menimbulkan keributan. Suara langkah kaki di atas lantai kayu tak lagi terdengar. Hal tersebut terasa cukup aneh bagi ketiga orang dewasa yang tengah menikmati lamunannya.

Rupanya tak butuh waktu lebih lama lagi untuk keluar dari lautan pikiran mereka. Secara serentak ketiganya segera tersadar bahwa ada yang salah dengan sepinya mansian Uchiha. Kemana gerangan Shou dan Chie bermain. Mungkinkah terjadi sesuatu pada keduanya?

"Shou! Chie!" seru Naruto bernada khawatir.

Naruto pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mencari kedua bocah tersebut. Begitu pula duo Uchiha yang berpapasan dengan Naruto di koridor yang mengarah ke ruang baca. Namun sepertinya tak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan si kembar karena suara berisik yang mereka timbulkan di dapur. Ketiganya pun menuju sumber suara.

Tak ada barang pecah belah atau pun hal lain-lain yang ditakutkan oleh Naruto. Sesampainya di dapur yang dilihatnya adalah si kembar dengan botol kaca di tangah salah satu dari mereka. Menghela nafas lega, Naruto pun menanyakan keadaan si kembar.

"Kalian tak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto, agak cemas meski si kembar terlihat sangat baik-baik saja.

"Hu'um / Hn," sahut keduanya berbarengan.

"Syukurlah. Lalu untuk apa botol itu?" tanya Naruto, penasaran dengan tingkah si kembar yang tiba-tiba menyeringai bersamaan.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, Ji-san, ayo main Truth or Dare!" ujar Chie riang.

Naruto memandang horor keduanya. Pasalnya ia pernah mengalami kesialan akibat permainan tersebut. Ia harus rela ramennya diberikan pada Chouji karena Dare yang disebutnya dalam permainan itu. Dan lagi ia merasakan hal yang tak enak akan terjadi bila ia terlibat dalam permainan ini lagi.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Chie lagi, meminta persetujuan yang diajaknya.

Sementara Naruto masih terdiam dengan ingatan mengenai ramennya, Itachi dan Sasuke sudah memberikan "Hn" mereka sebagai persetujuan. Naruto ingin kabur karena firasatnya mengatakan begitu, namun ia terlanjur jatuh pada perangkap Chie. Luluh dengan tatapan Chie, Naruto pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tak ada teriakan senang karena ide si kembar disetujui, melainkan keduanya yang bertukar seringai. Ya, tahap pertama dari rencana mereka berlalu dengan mudah. Kelimaorang tersebut pun kembali ke ruang keluarga untuk memainkan 'Truth or Dare ala kembar Uchiha'.

Setelah masing-masing duduk mengitari meja bundar, botol kecil bekas bumbu masakan itu pun diletakkan di tengah-tengah meja. Posisi mereka berlima dimulai dari Shou searah jarum jam adalah Chie, Naruto, Sasuke, dan yang terakhir Itachi. Botol pun diputar dan permainan di mulai. Sekitar enam sampai tujuh putaran berlalu hingga botol itu berhenti di depan korban pertama, yaitu Naruto. Seketika Naruto tampak gugup, dan keempat Uchiha tersebut tampak menikmatinya.

Ah iya, peraturan khusus dalam permainan ini adalah 'Yang boleh bertanya atau memberikan tantangan hanya Shou dan Chie'. Cukup licik memang mengingat kerjasama antar keduanya bisa meloloskan mereka dari permainan ini. Yah, tapi begitulah Uchiha.

"Ne, kaa-san, Truth or Dare?" tanya Chie dengan nada sing a song.

"Tru-truth," ujar Naruto gugup.

"Kaa-san pilih Sasuke atau Sakura?" tanya Shou, sengaja menyebut nama dengan tujuan tertentu.

Naruto pikir itu pertanyaan mudah. Mengingat rasa sukanya pada Sakura, ia pasti dengan mudah menyebut nama gadis tersebut sebagai jawabannya. Tapi situasi saat ini tentu akan menjadi pertimbangan karena perannya sebagai kaa-san dengan Sasuke sebagai tou-san. Tapi sepertinya si pirang melupakan hal tersebut. Senyum pun terkembang di wajahnya.

"Sa-" tapi baru satu suku kata disebutnya, Naruto melihat deathglare Sasuke terarah padanya. Sial, dia ingat situasinya sekarang. Dan seketika itu pula ia bungkam.

"Sa- apa?" ujar Sasuke bernada tajam. Selain karena situasi mereka, Sasuke benci nama gadis pink itu yang keluar dari mulut Naruto selama ini.

Gulp. Naruto menelan ludah, semakin gugup. Ia terjebak dalam permainan si kembar rupanya. Dengan berat hati, ia pun menjawabnya.

"Sa-sa-sasuke,"

Oke, semua orang tahu yang diucapkan Naruto adalah bohong. Tapi toh tidak ada yang mempermasalahkannya, karena cepat atau lambat yang diucapkannya akan menjadi kenyataan. Dan dengan itu permainan pun berlanjut ke korban kedua.

"Dare," kata Sasuke cepat sebelum Chie sempat bertanya.

"Chie mau main kuda-kudaan dengan tou-san," seru Chie, memanfaatkan kesempatan kali ini untuk meraup keuntungan dari tou-sannya.

Oke ini merendahkan harga diri Sasuke, tapi menolak tantangan tersebut juga akan menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Dengan terpaksa, Sasuke pun memposisikan tubuhnya seperti akan merangkak. Kemudian Chie naik ke atas punggungnya. Sasuke pun mulai merangkak, memutari ruang keluarga beberapa kali. Naruto yang melihatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak, sedangkan Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis.

Setelah itu permainan pun berlanjut. Berbagai tantangan dan jawaban silih berganti mewarnai permaian tersebut. Mulai dari Naruto yang disuruh menunjukkan rasengan atau Itachi dengan mangekyounya, kebenaran-kebenaran kecil seperti terakhir kali Naruto mengompol atau phobia Sasuke terhadap gelap sewaktu anak-anak, hingga Sasuke yang harus dipeluk Itachi.

Hmm, permintaan yang absurd, terkesan aneh pula. Yang jelas tujuannya hanya mendekatkan kakak beradik tersebut. Permainan berhenti cukup lama disini mengingat gengsinya duo Uchiha. Namun setelah beberapa desakan adegan tersebut pun terealisasikan.

Tiga detik terasa sangat lama magi dua bersaudara tersebut. Keduanya memasang ekspresi awkward serta saling memalingkan wajah, sementara ketiga lainnya tertawa keras melihat ekspresi tak karuan di wajah mereka.

Walaupun begitu tiap kali Shou atau Chie yang kena pasti tidak sulit, misalnya mengambil air minum atau sekedar menjawab pertanyaan seperti 'apa makanan kesukaanmu?". Peraturan memang menguntungkan keduanya.

Kecerian demi kecerian serta tawa dan senyum yang mengiringi mendominasi ruangan tersebut. Beginilah rasanya keluarga mendominasi pikiran ketiga orang dewasa disana. Terlarut dalam permainan Shou dan Chie mereka tak menyadari perangkap yang disiapkan si kembar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ujung botol bewarna hijau lumut tersebut berhenti tepat di hadapan Itachi. Shou dan Chie menyeringai bersamaan dengan aura kemenangan. Entah mengapa, suasana tiba-tiba agak mencekam dimulai dari titik ini. Dan tantangan yang diberikan Shou memperparah suasana.

"Itachi ji-san harus menjawab semua yang ditanyakan tou-san mengenai masa lalu kalian berdua," seru Shou mantap. Kalau didengar lebih jelas, suaranya bergetar karena tak yakin dengan tantangannya. Tapi permainan ini takkan berarti jika ia tak menyelesaikan misinya.

Keheningan pun melingkupi ruangan tersebut. Baik Itachi maupun Sasuke tak tahu apa yang mestinya dilakukan. Tantangan itu jelas terlalu sulit bagi keduanya. Naruto yang sedikit banyak mengerti pun ikut diam. Suasana begitu menyesakkan, berbanding terbalik dengan menit-menit sebelumnya.

"Ha ah. Sepertinya kalian butuh privasi. Kenapa tidak tanya jawab dalam dunia ilusi dengan sharingan saja?" usul Chie, bernada santai agar suasana tak makin runyam.

"Benar, di 'sana' sehari takkan lama bukan?" tambah Chie.

"Darimana kalian tahu?" tiba-tiba Naruto menanggapi, mewakili duo Uchiha yang ingin menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Kami Uchiha," jawab Shou singkat.

"Jadi sebaiknya Itachi ji-san melaksanakan tantangan kami. Karena begitulah seharusnya Uchiha," seru Chie, lagi-lagi memanfaatkan harga diri dan gengsi Uchiha. Namun Itachi sama sekali tak terpengaruh. Ia bukan tipe Uchiha semacam itu.

"Ne, ji-san kumohon. Aku tak ingin melihat _'tou-san yang seperti itu'_," pinta Shou. "Dan aku masih ingin melihat senyum Chie," lanjutnya dalam hati.

Untuk pertama kalinya bukan Chie yang memohon, melainkan Shou. Sekali lihat saja, Shou merupakan tipe orang berharga diri tinggi, memohon akan menjadi hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukannya. Dan baru saja ia melakukan hal tersebut. Entah memang ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya, atau memenuhi permohonan Shou, Itachi dan Sasuke setuju untuk menggunakan usul Shou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kosong, itulah yang bisa menggambarkan tempat Sasuke dan Itachi berpijak saat ini. Hanya ada mereka berdua dia antara warna putih yang mendominasi. Terdiam cukup lama masih menjadi pilihan, hingga Itachi berbicara lebih dulu.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan ototou?" tanya Itachi bernada datar.

Ototou. Entah mengapa panggilan itu membuat hati Sasuke sedikit menghangat. Sudah lama ia tak mendengar panggilan tersebut. Meski tak ingin mengakuinya, Sasuke tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia ingin dipangil seperti itu oleh sang kakak.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku?" merupakan pertanyaan pertama Sasuke.

Sudah berkali-kali Sasuke menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut pada Itachi. Jawaban yang didapatnya selalu sama. "Karena kau tidak berguna untuk dibunuh," begitulah yang di dengarnya selama ini dari sang kakak. Jika ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Sasuke, maka Itachi harus jujur kali ini. Setelah mengehela nafas panjang serta beberapa menit dalam keheningan, Itachi pun menjawab.

"Karena kau tidak bersalah,"

"Kenapa kau membiarkanku hidup?" pertanyaan setipe, Sasuke tidak puas dengan jawaban Itachi.

"Karena kau adikku, karena aku menyayangimu,"

Sasuke terdiam. Oke, ini jawaban yang paling tidak disangkanya akan keluar dari mulut sang kakak. Ia pun tak memprotes dan tak bertanya lebih jauh. Karena Sasuke masih mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa kali ini kakaknya tidak berbohong.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan ototou?" tanya Itachi, kali ini nadanya lebih lembut.

"Tidak," kata Sasuke.

Dia tidak menginginkan penjelasan lebih lanjut. Dia sudah tahu semuanya. Sejak dulu ia tidak bisa percaya alasan Itachi membantai klannya. Hanya saja dendamnya lah yang membuat alasan tersebut terdengar masuk akal di telinga Sasuke. Bodohnya, ia yang hanya anak-anak mengikuti begitu saja instruksi dari kebenciannya.

"Benar, kau tidak ingin menanyakan hal lain?" tanya Itachi lagi.

Bukan jawaban yang diperoleh Itachi, melainkan Sasuke meminta hal teraneh yang bisa dipikirkan oleh Itachi.

"Katakan kau menyayangiku!" pinta Sasuke bernada perintah. Namun sebagai seorang yang mengenal Sasuke, Itachi tahu Sasuke tak ingin permintaannya yang satu ini ditolak. Ia bisa melihat ketakutan akan penolakan pada onyx milik sang adik.

"Aku menyayangimu Sasuke," kata Itachi. Tak lupa ia meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dahi Sasuke.

Ya, mendengar kalimat tersebut merupakan keinginan egois Sasuke yang tak pernah dikatakannya pada siapapun. Berkali-kali ia berusaha mengubur keinginan tersebut dalam lautan dendamnya, namun hingga kini, ia masihlah anak-anak dengan keinginan egoisnya.

Sasuke hanya diam cukup lama tanpa ekspresi. Menangis bisa jadi merupakan hal yang ingin dilakukannya. Tapi ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk menyimpan tangisnya. Ia pun mengisyaratkan Itachi untuk mengakhiri ilusi ini. Ya ilusi tersebut akan berakhir, tapi Sasuke tahu kata-kata Itachi bukan hanya ilusi.

"Terima kasih," lirih Sasuke sesaat sebelum kembali ke dunia nyata. Entah Itachi mendengarnya atau tidak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hmmm, cepat sekali," komentar Chie.

Namun melihat perubahan aura Itachi dan Sasuke, si kembar tahu bahwa masa depan mungkin akan berubah. Ya, mereka sudah selangkah lebih dekat dengan terwujudnya keinginan egois mereka. Keduanya tersenyum. Kebahagiaan jelas terpancar dari senyum mereka.

"Yosh, kita lanjutkan permainannya," seru Naruto senang, merasa suasana mencekam kini telah menghilang. Ia sama sekaali tak waspada bahwa bahaya permainan tengah mengintainya.

Kali ini Sasuke lah yang menjadi korban. Truth menjadi pilihan Sasuke. Kebetulan yang menguntungkan bagi si kembar. Waktunya mengetes apa yang terjadi ketika Sasuke berbicara dengan Itachi tadi. Tapi tentunya bukan dengan pertanyaan langsung.

"Bagaimana perasaan tou-san terhadap ji-san?" tanya Chie bernada jahil. Wajah Sasuke pun mengeras, skak mat. Recana selanjutnya kembali dijalankan.

"Aku-" kalimat Sasuke menggangtung disana. Masa iya dirinya akan mengucapkan kalimat yang sama dengan kakaknya tadi. Tidak, rasanya Sasuke tak bisa meski hal itulah yang ingin dikatakannya. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia jujur terhadap perasaannya sendiri.

"Aku-" lagi-lagi kalimat Sasuke tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Kenapa sulit sekali baginya untuk mengucapkan sebuah kata tersebut? Apa sedalam itu makna kata tersebut sehingga tak mudah diucapkan olehnya.

Keempat orang lainnya bersabar menunggu pernyataan Sasuke. Mereka tahu tidak seharusnya mereka mendesak Sasuke sekarang. Mereka cukup menanti saja. Atau mereka tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa nantinya.

"Aku tidak membencinya," akhirnya kalimat itulah yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Yah, setidaknya jika ditilik dari sudut pandang berbeda, artinya 'Aku menyayangimu'. Tapi kalimat tersebut sudah memuaskan para pendengarnya, terutama Itachi.

Botol tersebut pun berputar lagi. Entah mengapa kali ini Naruto merasa was-was lebih dari biasanya. Rasanya botol itu berputar lambat sekali. Dan seperti yang ditakutkan oleh Naruto, dialah korban dari botol laknat tersebut.

"Kaa-san, Truth or Dare?"

Suara milik Chie yang biasanya bagai malaikat, kali ini tidak terdengar seperti malaikat biasa melainkan malaikat maut di telinga Naruto. Menilik pengalaman di awal, dimana ia dipojokkan karena pilihan Truth kemudian tidak terjadi hal mengerikan ketika memilih Dare, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk bermain aman.

"Da-dare," jawab Naruto. Selamat! Naruto terperangkap dalam jebakan si kembar.

"Katakan perasaan kaa-san kepada tou-san di atap kantor hokage!" perintah Chie dan Shou bernada mutlak.

"Pe-pe-perasaan? A-apa ma-maksudnya?" tiba-tiba kegagapan Hinata menular pada Naruto.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk menyadari kemana arah permainan si kembar, dan ia akan mengikutinya. Sasuke berniat memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mengetahui perasaan Naruto sesungguhnya.

"Kau bisa memikirkannya dulu Dobe," kata Sasuke, tak meninggalkan seringainya. Mengerti maksud Sasuke, Shou pun menambahkan.

"Batas waktunya seminggu," putus Shou.

"Yap, dengan ini permainan selesai. Tinggal menunggu terlaksananya dare untuk kaa-san," seru Chie, tiba-tiba menghentikan permainan tersebut. Karena tujuan 'Truth or Dare ala kembar Uchiha' bisa di bilang sudah tercapai.

Kelima orang yang tadinya mengitari meja tersebut pun beranjak dari tempat duduk masing-masing. Merenggangkan sedikit otot-otot mereka, kemudian berangsur-angsur pergi dari sana dingga tersisa Sasuke dan Naruto. Si raven pun menghampiri blonde'nya'

"Pikirkan dengan baik, Dobe," bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto.

Refleks, Naruto bergidik karena nada rendah yang digunakan Sasuke serta hembusan nafas yang terasa hangat di tengkuknya. Tapi tak berlangsung lama, karena Sasuke segera berlalu melaluinya. Menyisakan Naruto yang mencari jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri. Bagaimana perasaannya kepada Sasuke?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hari Pertama.

Sepanjang sore Naruto mondar-mandir tidak jelas. Sesekali ia berbicara sendiri atau bahkan berteriak tidak jelas. Rambutnya makin acak-acakan karena frekuensinya memainkan surai pirangnya itu bertambah sering. Tapi setidaknya hal itu berakhir ketika malam tiba. Mungkin ia berpikir bahwa esok masih ada untuk memikirkan jawabannya.

Hari Kedua.

Rutinitas sepanjang hari berjalan seperti biasa. Naruto bahkan terkesan lupa dengan permainan kemarin. Ia terlihat ceria, dengan senyum sejuta wattnya tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Tak ada yang berbeda darinya sampai Chie tak sengaja menyebutkan tentang 'Dare'. Seketika itu juga aura di sekeliling Naruto berubah suram. Ia kembali tenggelam dalam pencarian jawabannya.

Hari Ketiga.

Ketika terbangun, Naruto masih ingat dengan jelas mengenai tantangan yang di dapatnya. Tapi ia memutuskan tak ambil pusing. Toh masih banyak waktu, pikirnya. Sayangnya lagi-lagi ia harus kembali ke dalam jurang pencariannya gara-gara melihat Sasuke yang tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Hinata. Naruto semakin bingung. Kenapa ia jadi seperti ini gara-gara Sasuke, menjadi pertanyaan keduanya.

Hari Keempat.

Naruto mulai bersikap aneh. Ia terus menerus menggumam tak jelas bagai orang mengigau. Ia yang biasanya banyak bicara hanya menjawab iya dan tidak ketika ditanya. Perubahan drastis terjadi padanya. Sasuke sempat ingin menegur, tapi tak jadi. Ia ingin Naruto menemukan jawaban tersebut.

Hari Kelima.

Naruto masih terlarut dalam lamunannya. Panggilan untuk makan malam bahkan diabaikannya. Tak ingin si pirang sakit karena kekurangan nutrisi, Sasuke menyeretnya ke ruang makan. Bahkan menyuapi Naruto yang memasang pose bagai patung dengan sapphire yang melukiskan kekosongan. Dia benar-benar sedang tak berpijak di dunia nyata saat ini. Sasuke sudah sangat ingin menyadarkan Naruto. Tapi ia tahu itu akan membuat semuanya sia-sia.

Hari keenam.

Semalaman Naruto tidak tidur, tepatnya tidak bisa tidur. Pagi hari ini Sasuke menemukannya tengah duduk di kasurnya dengan kantung yang cukup tebal di bawah matanya. Cemas? Khawatir? Bagaimana tidak? Naruto'nya' benar-benar tak bisa di bilang dalam kondisi baik saat ini.

"Dobe, tidurlah!"

Naruto tak bergeming. Ia berada dalam kondisi stagnan. Pikirannya menerawang entah kemana. Terkesan berlebihan memang. Namun bagi seorang Naruto yang sejak kecil kurang mendapat kasih sayang, menyadari perasaan sayang apalagi cinta tentu bukan hal mudah baginya.

"Dobe, tidurlah!"

Kali ini Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. Namun Sasuke tidak bisa senang begitu saja. Karena Naruto hanya berbaring dan bukan tidur. Entah apa yang sedang terjadi di otak si pirang hingga ia begitu apatis terhadap kondisi sekitarnya.

"Naruto, tidurlah!" pinta Sasuke, bernada lebih lembut. Ia bahkan heran dengan perubahan suaranya sendiri.

Naruto memang memejamkan matanya. Namun nafasnya tak beraturan seolah perang hebat tengah terjadi di benaknya. Memang itulah yang terjadi. Di satu sisi Naruto menyatakan ia menyukai keberadaan Sasuke, bahkan bisa dibilang membutuhkannya. Di sisi lain ia memungkiri dengan menekankan bahwa dirinya masih normal dan jauh dari kata homo.

Beberapa detik kemudian mata Naruto membuka lagi. Merasa menyuruh Naruto tidur merupakan hal yang sia-sia, Sasuke pun menyarankan si pirang untuk mencari udara segar dengan berjalan-jalan di luar mansion Uchiha. Terhitung sejak permainan itu, Naruto tidak keluar sama sekali. Jadi, keluar sekarang ini mungkin cukup baik baginya.

Tanpa menjawab 'iya', tanpa pamit, tanpa sepatah kata pun Naruto berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, mengikuti langkahnya untuk pergi keluar entah kemana. Sasuke tak berkomentar maupun mencegah Naruto. Ia hanya akan menunggu Naruto mengutarakan jawabannya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto berjalan tak tentu arah di desa Konoha. Beberapa orang yang menyapanya seperti Lee ataupun Kiba tak digubrisnya sama sekali, meninggalkan tanda tanya besar akan perubahan perilakunya. Tak ingin ikut campur urusan Naruto, teman-temannya pun tak begitu pusing dengan sikap Naruto.

Mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah, Naruto tersadar begitu sampai di lapangan yang merupakan tempat latihannya. Angin semilir yang membelai surai pirangnya serta rerumputan yang bergoyang menggelitik kakinya membuatnya nyaman. Matanya pun terpejam. Memorinya bersama Sasuke di tempat itu seolah terpanggil. Satu persatu kenangan yang tak ingin dilupakannya silih berganti menyambangi benaknya.

Tenggelam dalam lautan masa lalu, Naruto tak menyadari seseorang dari tadi mengintainya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan teman setimnya yang berambut pink tersebut. Sakura, entah apa yang dirancanakannya terhadap si blonde.

"Naruto, Naruto," panggil Sakura, melambaikan tangannya di hadapan Naruto. Ia mengulangnya beberapa kali hingga Naruto merespon panggilannya.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

"Terima kasih sudah membawa Sasuke kembali,"

Ah, lagi-lagi mengenai Sasuke. Memaksakan senyumnya Naruto pun menanggapi.

"Itu memang janjiku Sakura,"

"Aku ingin meminta tolong padamu? Bolehkan?" pinta Sakura. Nadanya lembut, bukan kasar seperti yang biasa digunakannya pada Naruto.

"Tentu, aku akan melakukannya kalau aku bisa," Naruto tak lagi menggebu-gebu seperti biasanya. Ia sudah tak ingin mengejar-ngejar Sakura lagi seperti dulu.

"Kau tahu kan bagaimana aku mencintai Sasuke?"

Iya, Naruto sangat tahu mengenai hal itu. Kebersamaan mereka bertiga di team tujuh tidak hanya sebentar saja. Naruto sudah sering sakit hati mengetahuinya, tapi kali ini, mendengarnya, sakitnya lebih parah dari biasanya. Ia yakin bukan karena Sakura menolaknya. Tapi Naruto tidak tahu penyebabnya.

"Hmm," Naruto hanya mengguman menanggapinya.

"Jadi, bisakah kau merelakannya untukku Naruto?"

Deg. Entah mengapa ia merasa tidak seharusnya mengabulkan permintaan Sakura. Ada yang salah dengan permintaan tersebut. Diman letaknya? Naruto tak tahu. Cukup lama ia diam, tak tahu apa yang mesti dikatakannya sebagai jawaban.

"Jadi relakan Sasuke untukku ya? Aku pergi dulu Naruto," kata Sakura.

Tanpa memberi Naruto kesempatan untuk menjawabnya, Sakura beranjak pergi. Tapi, tanggannya segera di tahan oleh Naruto. Naruto harus menolaknya, ia tahu itu. Jauh di dalam hatinya, ia tak rela Sasuke direnggut dari sisinya. Sekalipun oleh Sakura.

"Maaf Sakura, aku tidak bisa," lirih Naruto.

Sakura sudah tahu jawaban Naruto bahkan sebelum ia menanyakannya. Alasan yang sama juga yang membuatnya segera pergi tadi. Meskipun begitu, ia tak ingin menerima kenyataan tersebut. Menarik tangannya dari Naruto, Sakura pun membalikkan badannya.

"Relakan Sasuke untukku Naruto, atau aku akan membencimu," pinta Sakura. Nadanya masih selembut tadi. Amarah coba ditahannya, berharap Naruto akan luluh pada sikapnya.

Sayangnya harapan Sakura tak menjadi kenyataan. Gelengan pelan dari Naruto menjadi buktinya. Sakura pun berbalik kemudian melangkah. Ia sempat berhenti, kemudian menghadapa ke arah Naruto.

"Aku membencimu Naruto," teriaknya penuh amarah, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa berbalik lagi.

Naruto terkejut dengan pernyataan tersebut. Ia tak ingin dibenci oleh Sakura. Tapi tak lebih tak ingin kehilangan Sasuke. Lagi dan lagi, ia merasa dirinya begitu egois jika sudah menyangkut Sasuke. Sebenernya perasaan apakah ini? Mungkinkah ia mencintai Sasuke?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melanjutkan kembali jalan-jalannya yang tertunda, Naruto pun membawa tubuhnya ke atap kantor Hokage. Entah mengapa tempat tersebut tiba-tiba menjadi detinasinya. Naruto melamun di atap kantor Hokage, bagai orang kehilangan jiwa. Hal tersebut tak luput dari pengamatan Tsunade.

Berkali-kali Tsunade mencoba menyadarkan Naruto, namun hal itu tak ada gunanya. Si pirang bahkan tak menyadari adanya orang-orang disekitarnya. Ia semakin apatis saja. Mau tak mau Tsunade menyimpulkan bahwa keadaan Naruto saat ini dikarenakan oleh Sasuke. Ia pun menyuruh salah seorang ANBU memberitahu keadaan Naruto kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang diberitahu bahwa Naruto akan bunuh diri (entah mengapa seseorang bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu) segera berlari ke kantor Hokage. Ia menggumamkan kata 'sial' beberapa kali. Naruto yang disangkanya akan baik-baik saja berjalan-jalan sendirian malah menimbulkan masalah semacam ini. Dan lagi, ia dilarang menggunakan jutsu di muka umum karena masih dalam masa percobaan.

Sasuke berlari secepat yang ia bisa seraya berharap Narutonya baik-baik saja. Dari kejauhan, bisa dilihatnya Naruto yang tengah berdiri di pinggiran atap kantor Hokage seolah bisa jatuh kapan saja. Tentu hal itu membuat Sasuke makin khawatir. Bahkan dia sekarang sudah sangat keluar dari karakternya.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang mulai sadar dari keapatisannya melihat Sasuke yang tengah berlari ke arahnya. Ia bisa melihat kekhawatiran Sasuke yang sama sekali tak sempat di sembunyikan oleh si raven. Akhirnya Naruto sadar bahwa di menginginkan Sasuke di sisinya. Ketakutannya ditinggalkan ataupun di tolak membuatnya menolak kesimpulan tersebut. Tapi biar bagaimanapun, ia sadar bahwa ia mencintai Sasuke.

Sasuke kini sudah sampai di depan gedung yang merupakan kantor Hokage. Ia mendongak, memastikan Naruto'nya' baik-baik saja. Nafasnya pendek-pendek karena ia lari tanpa henti dari kompleks Uchiha di ujung desa. Ia akan menyusul Naruto ke atap, tapi suara Naruto menghentikannya.

"Watashi . . . Watashi . . . WATASHi WA SASUKE GA DAISUKI!?" teriak Naruto nyaring, mengungkapkan seluruh perasaannya pada kalimat tersebut.

Mendengar teriakan Naruto, orang-orang yang mengenalnya pun terkejut bukan kepalang. Mulai dari Tsunade yang melotot tajam, Teuchi yang menumpahkan ramen ke kakinya sendiri, hingga Chouji yang tersedak yakiniku dan Kiba yang menyemburkan minumannya. Berani sekali Naruto, pikir mereka.

Di sisi lain, tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto melompat ke arah Sasuke dari atap kantor Hokage. Mendarat dengan sepurna di hadapan Sasuke, dengan berani ia menempelkan bibirnya dengan milik si raven. Tsunade yang tak mengalihkan atensinya dari pergerakan Naruto pun dibuat jantungan.

Naruto mencium Sasuke dengan agresif. Ia mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sasuke, tentu tak melepas tautan bibirnya. Lidahnya meminta izin memasuki mulut Sasuke. Membuka mulutnya, Sasuke mengizinkan lidah Naruto masuk, langsung menerima ajakan untuk memperebutkan dominasi.

Saling memagut, menghisap, melumat, tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang yang melalui mereka. Bahkan juga tak menghiraukan kebutuhan oksigen mereka. Pendominasi belum juga ditentukan. Rupanya keduanya tak ingin mengakhiri ciuman tersebut dengan cepat.

Tangan Sasuke melingkar di pinggang Naruto, menarik si pirang agar lebih dekat dengannya. Keduanya masih melanjutkan ciuman mereka, bahkan makin ragus, menginginkan lebih dari partnernya. Entah menit ke berapa tautan bibir mereka terputus, dengan dominasi Sasuke yang belum bisa digeser oleh Naruto.

"I love you Teme," ucap Naruto

"I love you to Dobe," balas Sasuke.

Dari kejauhan, bisa dilihat Shou dan Chie yang bersorak senang karena misi mereka sudah berhasil. Menggeser sedikit arah pandang, ada Itachi yang tersenyum getir karena adik dan calon iparnya berciuman tidak tahu tempat. Geser agak jauh lagi, yang terlihat adalah wajah penuh amarah dan benci milik seorang Haruno Sakura

To Be Continued . . .

H-4 UN masih sempat-sempatnya nulis fanfic :D Soalnya udah nggak kuat belajar, bosan stadium akut XD #ketawastres

Oke, Fuu mau balik lagi ke meja belajar. See you next time! (:


	8. Chapter 8 : Curious

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

WARNING : SasuNaru, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typo(s), OOC(?), and many more.

.

:) :) Terimakasih banyak untuk semua yang telah membaca, mereview, nge-fav, dan nge-follow fict ini. :) :) Maaf tidak bisa menyebutkan namanya satu persatu. :) :)

.

.

.

**Our Kids?**

**Chapter 8 : Curious**

**A SasuNaru fanfiction**

.

Penasaran, salah satu dari sekian banyak perasaan yang diberikan kepada manusia. Kadangkala penasaran membawa malapetaka, tapi bisa juga membawa bahagia. Tidak semua hal boleh diketahui. Artinya tidak semua rasa penasaran boleh dipenuhi. Jadi siapapun harus siap dengan konsekuensinya.

.

.

15 Juli 2023, Konoha.

Mentari sudah kembali ke tahtanya, memancarkan cahaya bagi kehidupan di tata surya. Burung berkicau dengan riangnya, mengabaikan masalah yang merundung pemimpin desa. Naruto, Sang Hokage termenung dan terpekur dalam kantornya. Kursi menjadi tempat peraduannya, berkas-berkas di meja diabaikan olehnya.

Sasuke berjaga di samping Naruto sepanjang pagi. Ia tak berani meninggalkan pasangan hidupnya yang kondisi emosinya tak stabil. Kejadian semalam tentu memberikan pengaruh besar bagi Naruto dan dirinya sendiri. Berawal dari rasa penasaran mengenai rahasia sang waktu, dengan berani mereka menantang takdir. Mereka mengirim buah hatinya ke masa lalu dengan alasan keamanan, padahal nyatanya bukan. Hanya keinginan egois untuk mengubah takdir yang membelenggu mereka.

Pandangan Naruto kosong, pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Tubuhnya seolah tak lagi berpijak pada tempatnya. Begitu rapuh sampai-sampai bisa runtuh kapan saja. Sasuke tahu, Naruto menyesali perbuatan mereka. Terbukti dari gerak bibirnya yang berkali-kali mengucap kalimat serupa.

"Kenapa kita biarkan penjahat itu lolos Teme?" lirih Naruto.

Bukannya Sasuke tidak peduli, hanya saja Naruto tak membiarkan siapapun mendekatinya. Ia bahkan hampir melukai Sasuke yang hendak menenangkannya. Sasuke takut terluka? Tentu tidak. Hanya saja ia tak bisa melihat ekspresi horor dan ketakutan Naruto ketika serangan Si Pirang sedikit mengenainya.

Naruto tiba-tiba beranjak dari kursinya. Sasuke dengan sigap menangkap Naruto yang hendak terjatuh. Gerakan tiba-tiba setelah duduk sekian lama membuatnya pusing. Naruto menatap Sasuke, iris sapphirenya tak lagi kosong namun kesedihan belum terhapus dari matanya.

"Sasuke, ayo makan ramen!" ajak Naruto. Biasanya Sasuke akan menolak, tapi untuk saat ini lebih baik mengiyakan. Keduanya pun menuju warung ramen kesukaan Naruto, Ichiraku Ramen.

Naruto memakan ramennya dengan cara yang biasa, terburu-buru. Senyum diberikannya pada paman Teuchi yang melayaninya. Setelah mangkok yang kelima, Naruto mengakhir makannya kemudian membayar dan berpamitan. Di jalan ia mulai bicara pada Sasuke yang sedari tadi didiamkan saja olehnya. Sepertinya mood dan emosinya sudah lebih baik. Mungkin karena ramen kesukaannya.

"Dari awal aku sudah merasa ada yang salah dengan rencana kita Teme," ujar Naruto dengan nada ceria yang agak dipaksakan. Akan lebih mudah mengalahkan penjahat itu disini dengan kekuatan kita yang sekarang. Hehe," lanjut Naruto disertai cengiran seolah mereka yang mereka bicarakan bukan masalah besar.

"Hn."

"Oh ya, mengapa waktu itu kau setuju dengan rencanaku Teme?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Rahasia."

"Jadi kau mau merahasiakannya dariku Teme? Aku ini atasanmu tahu," protes Naruto tak terima. Wajah kesalnya malah terlihat imut di mata Sasuke. Kalau tak tahan mungkin Sasuke sudah berbuat sesuatu terhadap Naruto.

"Awww," aduh Naruto sesaat setelah Sasuke menjitak kepalanya.

"Kau menyelaku Dobe."

"Huh. Iya iya, memang apa alasannya?" gerutu Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Alasannya rahasia,"

"Kalau kau tak mau memberitahu lebih baik jangan menggangguku Sasuke. Pergi sa-"

Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Naruto, mengisyaratkan si blonde untuk diam dan mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Kutukan Uchiha itu perlu dirahasiakan Dobe,"*

"Kita kan sudah merahasiakannya tapi penjahat itu mengetahuinya. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan rencanamu kita Teme? Apa tujuanmu mengirim mereka bersama penjahat itu ke masa lalu? Itu malah berbahaya Te-mmm,"

Sasuke membungkam Naruto dengan bibirnya. Hanya kecupan sekilas agar Naruto diam.

"Menghilangkan ingatan agar rahasia itu aman."

Ah, Naruto ingat sekarang. Jutsu time travel akan menghapus ingatan orang yang terlibat begitu mereka kembali ke masa depan. Bahkan penggunanya takkan mengingat apapun yang berhubungan dengan perjalanan waktu. Hal ini untuk mencegah kacaunya sejarah. Jadi, jika penjahat itu terbunuh di sana, informasi mengenai kutukan tersebut akan aman. Dejavu, Rasanya Naruto pernah mengalami perjalanan waktu tapi ia tak mengingat apapun.**

"Ta-tapi," Naruto hendak protes namun segera menutup mulutnya. Tak ingin dibuat lengah dengan ciuman tiba-tiba Sasuke.

"Kau pernah bilang kalau kutukan itu hanya sementara hingga mereka mendapatkan sharingannya sendiri. Kita kan hanya perlu menunggu sedikit lagi Teme."

"Dunia tidak akan sama jika tahu mengenainya."

Naruto sadar bahwa Sasuke benar. Jika dunia mengetahuinya, bukan tidak mungkin akan terjadi peperangan lagi. Kedua buah hatinya merupakan sasaran yang diburu oleh orang-orang yang menginginkan kekuatan tersebut. Meski dunia terlihat damai dan kelima desa bersatu, masih banyak celah kejahatan yang bisa dimanfaatkan oleh orang-orang tertentu.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah. Ia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi merupakan resiko hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Awalnya para tetua menolak karena mereka tak bisa menghasilkan keturunan. Lalu begitu Naruto mengandung, para kage menekan Naruto untuk menggugurkannya karena keturunan Uchiha-Uzumaki bisa berbahaya jika dimanfaatkan oleh tetua desa.

Untunglah kedua anaknya terlahir dengan bola mata shappire. Namun tidak ada yang tahu bahwa dibalik kejernihannya terdapat kutukan klan Uchiha. Hanya keluarga kecil mereka yang tahu sampai seseorang kebetulan memergoki putranya yang kehilangan kendali atas kutukan tersebut.

"Sasuke, mencintaimu tidak salah bukan?" lirih Naruto. Namun bagi Sasuke yang mendengarnya, Naruto seolah menjerit pada dunia yang tidak adil padanya.

Tes. Air mata itu jatuh, membungkam Sasuke. Rupanya keceriaan sementara tadi hanyalah topeng belaka. Kerapuhan dan kesedihan sesungguhnya masih bertahan dibaliknya. Walau begitu, Naruto bukanlah orang yang cengeng, Sasuke tahu itu. Lalu, adakah yang bisa dikatakannya saat Naruto sudah menangis? Maka, tanpa sepatah kata pun sang raven memeluknya, memberikan penghiburan tanpa kata.

.

Author's Note :

*Kutukan itu hanya sebatas karangan saya. Jadi disini Shou dan Chie bisa menggunakan segala macam sharingan pendahulunya tapi membutuhkan banyak cakra sehingga sangat berbahaya bagi keduanya.

**Naruto pernah mengalami time travel di movie Lost Tower. Jutsu time travel yang digunakan Naruto dan Sasuke seperti punya Minato yang ada di movie Lost Tower.

.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

.

Konoha, 22 Agustus 2014

Pernyataan cinta Naruto cukup menghebohkan. Tentu reaksi orang-orang disekitar mereka pun tak kalah mengejutkan. Memanfaatkan momentum yang tepat, Sasuke dan Naruto mengundang anggota Rookie 12 serta Sai, dan Gaara yang kebetulan mengunjungi Konoha ke kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke menegaskan pada Naruto bahwa hubungan mereka perlu diberitahukan.

Maka, disinilah para undangan, meramaikan ruang santai kediaman Uchiha. Suasana tampak ceria dengan canda tawa riang. Jarang sekali mereka dapat berkumpul seperti ini. Ada saja misi yang mengharuskan salah seorang dari mereka pergi keluar desa.

Terlihat Chouji yang makan sepuasnya. Ino dan Tenten yang mengobrol tentang hal-hal berbau wanita. Shikamaru dan Neji yang tengah serius membahas entah apa. Shino yang tidak melakukan apapun, namun sepertinya mengamati serangga. Kiba dan Lee yang tengah bermain game. Sai yang diam dengan senyumnya.

Tapi sepertinya tidak semua orang tengah berbahagia. Aura suram agak terasa dari dua orang kunoichi yang menyendiri di pojok ruangan. Hinata terus menatap tatami sambil melamun. Di sudut lain Sakura memasang senyum palsu sambil sesekali menanggapi perbincangan Ino dan Tenten dengan 'iya' atau 'tidak'.

Sementara itu Gaara tampak sesekali melirik pintu, karena sahabat blondenya tak kunjung datang. Ia baru tiba di Konoha tadi pagi, ia tak tahu kejadian di hari sebelumnya. Begitu pula maksud dari undangan tiba-tiba Naruto.

"Maaf menunggu lama," ujar Naruto riang.

Kemunculan Naruto membuat beberapa orang terkejut serta sebagian lainnya tersedak. Bukan karena Naruto yang tiba-tiba datang, melainkan karena penampilan Naruto yang seperti bukan dirinya. Ia mengenakan yukata khas keluarga Uchiha yang berlambang kipas di punggungnya. Ia tak memakai hitei ate miliknya, sementara itu rambut jabriknya disisir rapi dan dijepit disalah satu sisinya.

"Apa maksudmu berpakaian begitu Naruto?" seru Ino yang tersadar lebih dulu. Dalam hati ia merasa Naruto lebih 'cantik', ah maksudnya lebih menarik darinya. Lihat saja pandangan mata laki-laki disana. Bahkan Sai yang menjadi incarannya pun lebih memperhatikan Naruto.

"Aku yang menyuruhnya," seru suara bariton milik Sasuke. Ia berdiri di samping Naruto mengenakan pakain serupa.

"Benar, kata Teme, sebagai tuan rumah yang mengundang kalian semua disini, kami harus mengikuti tradisi Uchiha," jelas Naruto dengan polosnya, tak menyadari atmosfer yang berubah di ruangan tersebut.

"Uchiha hanya ingin memperlihatkan bahwa Naruto miliknya. Mendokusei" gumam Shikamaru, beruntung Sasuke tidak mendengarnya.

"Kau benar, Naruto memang terlalu polos," Neji yang duduk di sebelah Shikamaru menanggapi.

"Kau tampak seperti istrinya Sasuke Nar," celetuk Kiba sambil menyengir seolah tak berdosa.

"Baka," komentar Shino, tak habis pikir dengan candaan teman setimnya yang tak tahu tempat.

Blush. Kedua pipi Naruto bersemu. "Bu-bukan begitu... aku… maksudku kami hanya…" ujar Naruto tak sampai selesai. Menyatakan hubungan mereka setelah semua ini tidak semudah kelihatannya.

"Eh, jadi Naruto menikah dengan Sasuke?" tanya Lee. Entah bodoh atau apa dia mengatakannya tanpa melihat suasana, membuatnya semakin tidak kondusif saja.

"Oh ya, kemana dua anak itu? Nyamm" Chouji angkat bicara kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

"Maksudmu Shou dan Chie? Anaknya Sasuke dan Naruto kan?" Tenten ikut menambahkan.

Keadaan makin kacau saja dengan komentar yang silih berganti diucapkan oleh rokie 12. Lain halnya dengan Gaara yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya, heran dengan percakapan absurd para ninja Konoha.

"Ehm, sepertinya ada yang membutuhkan penjelasan," kata Sai, menghentikan perbincangan absurd tersebut. Semua orang menoleh pada Gaara kemudian kembali kepada Naruto. "Jadi Naruto, apa tujuanmu mengundang kami kemari?" lanjut Sai, tak lupa dengan senyum simpulnya.

Suasana menjadi lebih kondusif, semua orang duduk melingkari meja berbentuk persegi panjang di tengah ruangan. Kini, pandangan tertuju pada Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka menatap keduanya, meminta penjelasan.

"A-ano, kita kan belum sempat merayakan kembalinya Sasuke jadi kupikir sebaiknya mengadakan pesta kecil semacam ini," jeda sejenak, Naruto tampak ragu untuk memberitahukan hal selanjutnya. "Selain itu aku ingin mengumumkan perihal-," Naruto memotong ucapannya, kali ini gugup bisa dibaca dari wajahnya.

"Perihal apa?" suara bernada dingin terdengar dari Gaara. Ia memandang tak suka ke arah Sasuke yang menjadi lawannya sewaktu ujian chunnin dulu. Dilihatnya Naruto duduk terlalu dekat dengan si raven. Percakapan absurd sebelumnya juga membuatnya curiga.

"Perihal hubunganku dengan Teme, um maksudku Sa-sasuke," ujar Naruto pada akhirnya. Ia sedikit menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Gaara bernada tajam.

"Naruto .ku," sahut Sasuke penuh penekanan.

Gaara mendesis tak suka. Hubungan sesama jenis memang bukan hal yang tabu di dunia ninja. Tapi tetap saja, ia tak rela jika sahabat pirangnya jatuh ke tangan mantan missing-nin keturunan Uchiha tersebut. Tanpa disadarinya, pasirnya sudah membelit kaki Sasuke, siap untuk mematahkan kaki tersebut.

"Gaara, hentikan!" seru Naruto yang menyadari Sasuke dalam bahaya. Pasalnya, pasir Gaara juga menyentuh kakinya yang menempel dengan kaki Sasuke.

Gaara pun menarik kembali pasirnya. Seketika atmosfer mendadak sesak. Komentar-komentar yang sebelumnya hendak dilontarkan tertahan di ujung tenggorokan. Mereka cukup tahu untuk tidak memperkeruh suasana. Membuat masalah dengan Kazekage Suna bukanlah tujuan mereka.

Sasuke menatap tajam Gaara dengan iris onyxnya. Kalau cakranya tak dibatasi, bisa dipastikan Gaara sudah terkena efek salah satu jutsu sharingan miliknya. Gaara balik menatap, seolah menantang bungsu Uchiha.

"Gaara, sudahlah. Ini merupakan keputusanku," tegas Naruto, membela Sasuke.

Gaara menatap Naruto setengah tak percaya. Tapi ia bisa melihat keteguhan pada iris sapphirnya yang balik menatapnya. Gaara pun kembali pada Sasuke yang masih menyeringai kearahnya.

"Pastikan kau tidak menyakitinya," desis Gaara, berusaha mengontrol emosinya. Setidaknya itulah yang bisa dilakukannya, memperingatkan Sasuke untuk tidak macam-macam dengan sahabat pirangnya.

"Hn."

Naruto menghela nafas lega. Kemudian, masih dengan gugup disertai khawatir ia memandang satu-persatu wajah orang yang diundangnya, mengharap persetujuan dari mereka. Senyum yang didapatnnya menghilangkan rasa cemas akan penolakan teman-temannya. Kali ini, Naruto benar-benar bernafas lega.

.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

.

Sudah dua minggu sejak pernyataan cinta Naruto yang menghebohkan serta permberitahuan mendadak mengenai hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Sejak saat itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Itachi duduk di teras belakang rumah seraya memandangi kolam ikan setiap sorenya. Statusnya sebagai tahanan rumah membuatnya sering melamun, sangat tidak Uchiha sekali.

Hal yang menjadi topik lamunan Itachi adalah kelanjutan hubungan sang adik. Itachi penasaran, sudah sejauh manakah hubungan mereka? Sudah berapa kali kah mereka bersiuman? Lalu, apakah keduanya telah melakukan hal 'itu'? Ck, mengapa ia malah memikirkan hal semacam itu?

Itachi memutuskan untuk mengakhiri lamunan tak berdasar yang membawanya berlarut-larut dalam khayalan. Menggerakkan tubuhnya yang sedikit kaku, Itachi melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang kini ramai oleh penghuni-penghuni baru yang dulu tak berani diharapkannya. Tapi hari ini tak seberisik biasanya mengingat Sasuke mengajak duo Uchiha mungil yang cukup hiperaktif itu bejalan-jalan entah kemana.

Entah angin apa yang membawa Itachi menuju kamar kerja Naruto. Entahlah, seperti ada suatu hal yang menariknya untuk mengunjungi kamar calon adik iparnya. Dibukanya perlahan pintu kayu agar deritnya tak menganggu. Itachi mengedarkan pandangannya, menemukan warna pirang terkubur di antara ribuan gulungan dan perkamen. Ah, mungkin Naruto tenggelam dalam perjuangannya mempelajari justu "Time Travel".

Menghela nafas sejenak, Itachi memutuskan untuk membantu Naruto dengan merapikan barang-barang seperlunya. Saat membereskan meja Naruto ia tak sengaja menyentuh Naruto. Gelap. Tiba-tiba pemandangan sekelilingnya berubah. Aura mendominasi siluman rubah begitu terasa. Itachi langsung menyadari bahwa ia tertarik masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadar Naruto secara mendadak. Mungkin memang lebih mudah menyusup ke dalamnya ketika Si Pirang tertidur.

Mengikuti langkah kaki yang membawanya ke tempat Kyuubi disegel, Itachi tetap tenang seperti biasa. Ia sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan aura dominan yang bisa membuat orang lain merasa sesak. Apa mungkin karena sseorang Uchiha memang lebih dominan? Entahlah. Itachi menghentikan langkahnya begitu endapati gerbang besar dengan rubah berekor sembelin menatapnya dengan seringai dari balik jeruji.

"Bocah Uchiha yang satu lagi, huh?" Kyuubi berujar. "Mau apa kau kesini?" lanjutnya.

"Hn," sahut Itachi dengan nada menyebalkan yang persis dengan adiknya.

"Hei, jawab yang benar bocah!" seru Kyuubi.

Bukannya menjawab Itachi malah mengamati rubah di depannya dengan pandangan intens. Ia mengamati setiap sudut wujud rubah Kyuubi yang tampak di hadapannya, seolah mencari titik kelemahan Kyuubi. Sementara itu Kyuubi yang merasa di abaikan mengulurkan tangannya keluar dari jeruji untuk menyentuh atau setidaknya menyerang Itachi. Secara refleks Itachi menahan tangan Kyuubi dengan kedua tangannya. Dan….

Poof. Asap putih tiba-tiba menyelimuti tubuh Kyuubi. Voila. Kini yang mendekam di balik jeruji adalah makhluk berwujud manusia setengah siluman yang telanjang dengan sembilan ekor menyelimuti bagian pribadinya. Pemuda berambut merah-oranye itu tampak kebingungan dengan kejadian yang menimpanya. Wajah lugunya memandang Itachi. Onyx dan Ruby bertemu dalam diam untuk waktu yang lama sebelum teriakan kekesalan memecahkan interaksi keduanya.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku Keriput Sialan?!" teriak Kyuubi. Ia baru menyadari ada keriput di bawah mata Itachi ketika melihatnya dalam wujud manusianya. "Eh?" Kyuubi terkejut sendiri, merasa horor dengan suaranya yang tak lagi seperti biasanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku Keriput? Kembalikan wujuh asliku Keriput!" seru Kyuubi tak terima, merasa Itachi patut disalahkan atas perubahan wujudnya.

Itachi tak menggubris protes Kyuubi, malah melanjutkan kegiatannya mengamati Kyuubi. Onyx miliknya seolah menelanjangi tubuh pemuda yang memang tak berpakaian. Kyuubi semakin risih dengan perbuatan Itachi. Belum lagi bagaimana Itachi menatapnya.

"Keriput Mesum Sialan! Kembalikan tubuhku!" teriak Kyuubi. "Kau sengaja menjadikanku objek fantasimu bukan? Dasar Mesum," tambahnya tak tanggung-tanggung.

"Kalau memang iya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" ujar Itachi yang tiba-tiba sudah berada tepat di depan Kyuubi, sangat dekat.

"Urrgh…"

"Kau mau apa, hm?" tanya Itachi, menangkap pergelangan tangan Kyuubi yang hendak menjauh darinya.

"Lepaskan aku Keriput!"

Itachi menghapus sedikit demi sedikit jarak antara dirinya dan Kyuubi membuat ekor Kyuubi bergerak makin liar karena kegelisahannya. Kyuubi memberontak, namun wujud barunya tak cukup kuat untuk lepas dari cengkraman Itachi. Cih, dia membenci tubuhnya yang lemah seperti ini. Awas saja, ia akan membalas Itachi ketika tubuhnya kembali seperti semula nanti. Atau mungkin malah tubuhnya tidak akan kembali? Seketika pemikiran-pemikiran tak beralasan menghantui benak Kyuubi.

"Tenanglah Kyuu. Semua baik-baik saja," ucap Itachi tepat di telinga Kyuubi sebelum melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Kyuubi. Mendengarnya membuat Kyuubi sedikit lebih relaks. Setelah merasa bahwa Kyuubi bisa mendengarkannya, Itachi mulai bersuara.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Seharusnya kau lebih tahu."

Kyuubi mengangguk mengerti. Ia mencoba mengingat apa-apa yang dikatakan oleh penciptanya dulu namun tak mendapatkan gambaran apapun. Terlalu banyak awan abu-abu yang menutup memorinya mengingat ia sudah hidup sangat lama. Ia berusa lebih keras lagi, membuat kegelisahannya kembali.

"Jangan mencoba terlalu keras," komentar Itachi seolah tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan Kyuubi. Seketika Kyuubi tenang kembali, entah mantra ajaib apa yang dimiliki Itachi.

"Lalu mengapa kau kemari Keriput?" tanya Kyuubi bernada santai. Sepertinya ia mulai menerima keadaan barunya.

"Namaku Itachi, Kyuu,"

"Aku tak peduli Keriput. Jawab saja pertanyaanku,"

Perempatan tercetak di dahi Itachi. Ia makin kesal dengan kelakuan pemuda di hadapannya. Memanggil-manggilnya keriput seenaknya, padahal ia belum terlalu tua untuk dipanggil begitu. Meredam emosinya, Itachi memilih mengabaikan panggilan untuknya. Kyuubi dirasanya cukup keras kepala dan ia tak ingin berdebat dengannya.

"Aku tidak sengaja kemari. Tapi ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Eh? Apa?"

"Kau bisa melihat yang dilakukan Naruto dari sini?"

"Oh, maksudmu aktivitas panasnya dengan bocah Uchiha sialan itu?"

Itachi sedikit terkejut. Tapi wajar saja bila memang Sasuke melakukannya dengan Naruto.

"Aku lelah melihat mereka setiap hari. Bisa kau minta bocah Uchiha sialan itu untuk berhenti menganggu tidurku? Sungguh, desahan keduanya bisa membuatku gila," lanjut Kyuubi.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide jahil terlintas di benak Itachi. Sejenak menyeringai licik, ia kemudian melancarkan balasannya.

"Bilang saja kau menginginkannya Kyuu," kata Itachi dengan nada sing-a-song.

"Eh, apa? Aku sama sekali tidak menginginkannya Keriput!" seru Kyuubi dengan semburat kemerahan di wajahnya.

"Tak perlu berbohong padaku Kyuu,"

"Ck. Diamlah Keriput. Asal kau tahu saja, Shou dan Chie bisa menghilang dari dunia ini."

"Maksudmu?" sahut Itachi cepat. Ia berubah menjadi serius seketika.

"Mereka akan hilang dari masa lalu maupun masa depan seolah mereka tidak pernah ada," jelas Kyuubi sesaat sebelum ia memaksa Itachi keluar dari alam bawah sadar Naruto.

.

.

.

To Be Continued…

.

Updatenya kelamaan ya? Pendek ya? Fuzai kena WB. T.T Masih berusaha bangkit dari WB.

Terima kasih kepada orang-orang yang masih menunggu kelanjutan fict ini. Adanya kalian membuat Fuzai tetap mempunyai keinginan untuk menyelesaikan fict ini. :)

Oh ya, kemarin ultahnya Naru ya. Fuzai mengucapkan: "Happy Birthday Naruto!" Maaf telat ya Naru, nanti hadiahnya fictnya menyusul. Hehe :D

.

Balasan review:

Amour-chan: Semanis itukah? :D Konfiknya utamanya ditungga aja ya, hehe. Terima kasih, sekarang udah mahasiswa kok. XD

Uchiha Naru (Apr 10): Gomen, kali ini malah lebih lama lagi. Terima kasih :)

Oka: Apa chap ini juga masih ditunggu? XD Penyusupnya masih belum terungkap hehe.

Meikha Uzumaki: Entah si Naru mikir apa :p Mereka pulang menjelang fict ini berakhir. Kangen tapi, masih ada SasuNaru masa lalu kok. :)

Memel: Hmm, ini update lagi XD

Ar rum: Itachi ada sampai ending, tapi mayatnya ya? Haha, bercanda XD Tunggu aja. :)

ICHA_ICHIChAn: Hu'um, nih silakan dibaca.

Guest (May 3): Iniiiiiiiii :D

Mami Fate Kamikaze: Iya, kalo kelaman kasihan Sasuke. Anak siapa dulu dong? Hehe. Yah, tuntutan alur.

Michin: Arigato, sudah lanjut nih.

Rena-Chan: Sekarang. :D

Liesasuke: Eh? Sampai begitu ya? Arigato ne. Iya, author menentukan segalanya XD

Kthk2: Gomen, Fuzai yang memang update keterlaluan lamanya. Arigato ne, akan dipertimbangkan :)

Uchiha Himawari: Iya dong, kan Uchiha :D

Lila: Gomen, lama banget. Ini updatenya.

AyaPutrii: Terimakasih atas semangat dan kesabarannya menunggu. :)

By uchiha sasunaru chan: Itu sih tergantung mood Fuzai. Haha :D

Clara: Sudah lanjut. Tergantung nanti, tunggu aja. :)

Bunny: Gomen kelamaan. Untuk Sakura, lihat aja nanti ya. :D Fuzai juga suka wkwk.

Guest (Jun 12): Oke. Mungkin 6 atau 7 chap lagi.

Fara: Nggak tahu ya, wkwk XD

Haruko Namikaze: Ha'I. Ini nih *nunjuk fict di atas*

Namikaze: Oke-oke :)

Yang lain sudah dibalas lewat PM ya! :)


	9. Chapter 9 : About Kyuubi

**Disclaimer**

Naruto dan karakter lainnya merupakan karya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Author tidak mencari keuntungan dari fanfic ini, hanya untuk menyalurkan hobi.

**.**

**Warning**

SasuNaru. ItaKyuu. Non-Human!Kyuubi. Shounen-ai. MPreg. AR. Time Travel. OC. Sedikit OOC(?). Miss Typo(s). 3681 Word.

Time Line berbeda dengan manga Naruto.

**A/N: Rate M** untuk amannya saja. Karena chap ini **membahas masalah reproduksi** **pada wanita **(yang diajarkan di SMA). Hal ini penting untuk berjalannya cerita jadi Fuzai tidak bisa menghapusnya. Apabila tidak suka, penjelasannya bisa dilewati (nanti akan ada warning).

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Our Kids?<strong>

Chapter 9: About Kyuubi

**.**

**.**

Banyak hal yang tidak bisa dijelaskan mengenai siluman—lebih tepatnya Bijuu—rubah berekor sembilan. Manusia hanya tahu bagaimana Kyuubi dan kebencian yang membelenggunya menghancurkan populasi mereka. Mereka hanya tahu bahwa Kyuubi disegel dalam tubuh manusia secara turun-temurun entah berapa ratus tahun lamanya.

Sepanjang manusia bisa mengingat sejarah peradaban mereka tak terbersit rasa penasaran mengenai pribadi makhluk yang secara sepihak mereka benci begitu saja. Asal muasal Kyuubi dan hal remeh-temeh lain mengenai Si Rubah tidak begitu penting di mata mereka. Yang penting hanyalah bagimana mencegah Kyuubi untuk tidak mengurangi jumlah mereka secara signifikan.

Era baru datang, dimana Kyuubi diberi kesempatan untuk hidup lebih baik. Ia meninggalkan kebencian yang mengikatnya, luluh pada konsistensi pembawanya yang menawarkan pertemanan. Naruto, begitu orang-orang menyebutnya. Bocah kesepian yang menderita karenanya, tapi tidak pernah membencinya. Ada banyak hal yang ingin diberitahukan Kyuubi pada Si Pirang mengenai dirinya, dan bagaimana hal itu mempengaruhi Naruto.

"_**Ck. Diamlah Keriput. Asal kau tahu saja, Shou dan Chie bisa menghilang dari dunia ini."—**__**"Mereka akan hilang dari masa lalu maupun masa depan seolah mereka tidak pernah ada."**_

Seharusnya Kyuubi tidak memberikan penggalan informasi bermakna ganda semacam itu. Tapi ia terlanjur kesal dengan "keriput" yang merangsek masuk dalam zona privasinya. Biarlah yang sudah terjadi antara dia dan um… "takdirnya"—begitulah Rikudo Sennin menyebutnya. Toh, dengan begitu ia akan bertemu lagi dengan Uchiha Sulung dalam waktu dekat.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"—chi-_nii_, Itachi-_nii_."

Entah pada panggilan ke berapa barulah Itachi memberikan perhatiannya kepada Naruto. Selama beberapa menit sejak Itachi dilempar seenaknya dari alam bawah sadar Naruto, ia tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Kalimat yang diucapkan Kyuubi amat mengganggunya. Shou dan Chie—keponakannya di masa yang berbeda—akan menghilang? Dia jelas tidak menginginkannya, meski dirinya mungkin sudah tiada sebelum mereka dilahirkan.

"Hn. Ada apa Naruto?"

"Itachi-_nii_ tidak apa-apa?" Raut cemas tak bisa disembunyikan oleh Naruto. Seorang Uchiha melamun secara terang-terangan bukan hal yang biasa ditemui.

Itachi tersenyum, mengimplikasikan bahwa tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan—jika menyangkut dirinya. Masalahnya sebenarnya yang mencemaskan adalah eksistensi Shou dan Chie yang terancam. Ia perlu segera memberitahukannya pada "orangtua" mereka dan mencari solusinya. Dalam benaknya ia menyusun kata-kata yang sekiranya tidak begitu ofensif di telinga Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _Aniki_?"

Bicara soal waktu yang tepat, Sasuke datang tanpa perlu dicarinya. Meski nada tak suka berbalut cemburu terdengar jelas dalam ucapannya. Adiknya memang posesif, meski Sasuke sendiri tidak menyadarinya dan takkan mau mengakuinya. Tunggu saja sampai mereka mendapat "_The Talk"_ dari Itachi mengenai hubungan mereka yang sudah sampai tahap hubungan fisik.

"Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan kalian."

Respon yang berbeda bukannya tak terduga. Naruto memasang wajah bingung sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangkat alisnya. Memangnya apa yang perlu dibicarakan oleh Itachi? Mengenai wasiat kematiannya dan dimana ia harus dikuburkan? Um… sepertinya tidak mungkin.

"Kunci pintunya _Ototou_."

Meski tak mengerti mengapa ia harus menguncinya, Sasuke tetap melakukannya. Tak butuh waktu lama sebelum mereka menempati posisi masing-masing. Sasuke dan Naruto duduk di atas satu-satunya sofa yang menghuni ruangan tersebut. Itachi duduk berhadapan dengan mereka di atas kursi yang sebelumnya diklaim Naruto.

"Kuharap kalian bisa tenang, bicara pelan, dan tidak berteriak."

Kedua remaja di hadapan Itachi mengangguk serentak. Meski ada firasat tak mengenakkan menyusup di benak mereka.

"Sudah berapa kali kalian melakukannya?" tanya Itachi tanpa nada bermain-main dibaliknya.

"Melakukannya? Melakukan apa Itach-_nii_?"

Sepertinya otak polos Naruto belum banyak teracuni oleh adiknya. Sementara Sasuke yang tahu maksudnya menatap Itachi dengan tatapan menyelidik. Jangan-jangan kakaknya mengintip mereka.

"Sumber terpercaya mengatakan bahwa sudah beberapa malam kalian melakukan _itu_."

Sontak wajah Naruto memerah layaknya tomat matang. Setidaknya dia tidak berteriak dan memuaskan telinga-telinga penasaran di luar sana. Di sisi lain Sasuke sudah bergerak dari termpatnya, mendekatkan kunai—yang lebih praktis dibawa kemana-mana daripada pedangnya—ke leher Itachi.

"Kyuubi bisa mengetahuinya. Aku tidak tahu apa dia hanya mendengar atau melihatnya juga," jawab Itachi dengan santai tak menggubris benda tajam yang dekat dengan arterinya.

Wajah Naruto semakin memerah—jika itu masih memungkinkan. Kemarahan Sasuke beralih pada rubah tanpa wujud yang tengah tertawa di balik jeruji. Hubungan keduanya tidak akan pernah lepas dari mata dan telinga Kyuubi sebelum ia keluar dari segelnya. Dan ia akan keluar bersamaan dengan hadirnya Shou dan Chie ke dunia. Oh, apakah Kyuubi memberikan _spoiler_ mengenai rahasianya?

"Bagimana kalian bertemu?" tanya Sasuke, berhasil mengetahui kejanggalan dalam penjelasan Itachi.

"Oh? Kami tak sengaja bertemu ketika aku tertarik ke dalam alam bawah sadar Naruto."

Sasuke masih menanti lanjutannya mengenai bagaimana ia bisa tertarik ke penjara Kyuubi. Tak mungkin bukan terjadi begitu saja tanpa kontak fisik atau setidaknya kontak mata.

"Aku tak sengaja menyentuh Naruto ketika ia tertidur."

Sekarang Sasuke tidak tahu ia lebih marah kepada apa dan siapa. Pada fakta bahwa Itachi menyentuh Narutonya? Atau pada kenyataan mengenai Itachi dan Kyuubi yang berbagi rahasia hubungannya dengan Naruto?

"Sudahlah Teme, dengarkan Itachi-_nii_," pinta Naruto, menarik kembali Sasuke supaya duduk di sampingnya.

Setelah suasananya cukup kondusif, Itachi kembali menanyakan pertanyaan pertamanya. Dengan enggan Sasuke mengucapkan "enam" sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Enam kali dalam dua minggu? Untuk sementara ini, Itachi akan menyalahkan hormon remaja dan bukan kemesuman Sasuke.

"Tidak pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa Naruto bisa hamil?"

Entah darimana datangnya pertanyaan tersebut. Itachi bahkan tidak berpikir dua kali sebelum mengucapkannya. Bola mata Naruto melebar ketika mendengarnya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan dirinya dan kehamilan menjadi satu. Sasuke mengembalikan wajahnya menghadap Itachi. Apa maksud pertanyaan semacam itu, huh?

Sasuke dan Naruto. Hubungan fisik. Kehamilan. Time gap. Shou dan Chie. Tidak pernah ada. Tiba-tiba kesimpulan mengenai pernyataan tak lengkap Kyuubi disadari oleh Itachi. Walaupun ia tidak sepenuhnya mengerti, tapi setidaknnya kesimpulannya cukup beralasan. Sebelum Sasuke maupun Naruto sempat memprotes pertanyaan sebelumnya, Itachi menanyakan hal berbeda.

"Kalian pikir Shou dan Chie lahir berapa tahun dari sekarang?"

Oke, sekarang Sasuke dan Naruto makin bingung dengan pertanyaan Itachi yang membawa-bawa kedua anak kecil tersebut. Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu kalau tidak menanyakannya pada dua anak kecil yang dimaksud?

"Jika kehamilan Naruto datang sebelum kehamilan Shou dan Chie yang sebenarnya, bukankah keduanya bisa menghilang?"

"Apa maksudmu _Aniki_/Itachi-_nii_?" tanya Sasuke dan Naruto berbarengan

Sekarang masalahnya menjadi serius. Itachi sepertinya mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak mereka ketahui. Dan Sasuke bisa menduga bahwa lagi-lagi Rubah Buluk itulah yang mempengaruhi pikiran kakaknya. Ck, ia perlu membuat perhitungan dengah Rubah Buluk tersebut.

"Naruto, bisakah kau membawa kami kepada Kyuubi?"

"Eh?"

Tak mengherankan bahwa Sasuke bisa menangkap maksud Itachi. Bahkan ia sudah berencana menemui sumber informasi yang memulai semua ini. Meskipun kebingungan, Naruto menurut, membawa duo Uchiha menemui Kyuubi.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Sosok yang hendak mendapat kunjungan dari Naruto, Sasuke, dan Itachi menatap horor ruang kosong dihadapannya. Wujud aslinya belum kembali dan ia masih terjebak dalam tubuh setengah manusia. Bolehkah ia setidaknya berharap ada baju yang bisa dipakainya? Merasa tak ada gunanya berkeluh kesah, Kyuubi menggunakan cakranya untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya, membentuk pakaian yang tampak menyala-nyala. _"Setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali,"_ pikir Kyuubi.

"Kyuu—."

Kalimat Naruto terpotong begitu retinanya menangkap bayangan manunia berekor sembilan dan bukannya rubah yang biasa memenuhi ruangan di balik jeruji. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto berlari ke arahnya.

"Kau Kyuubi?! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!" seru Naruto. Ia sempat mengucek matanya karena tak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya.

Kyuubi memandang sengit Itachi yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Jika saja Itachi tidak menyentuhnya. Jika saja Rikudo Sennin tidak mengatur respon semacam ini ketika ia menemukan soulm—err… sebut saja takdirnya.

"Ini semua salah Keriput."

Kyuubi saja masih tidak terbiasa dengan suara barunya, apalagi dua orang yang baru mendengarnya. Tapi jujur saja, penampilan dan suara Kyuubi yang sekarang membuatnya tampak imut—hanya Itachi yang berpikir begitu.

Belum-belum Sasuke sudah men-_deathglare_ Kyuubi. Intensitas mematikan dari tatapannya bertambah ketika Naruto hendak memeluk Kyuubi. Untung saja ada dinding tak kasat mata yang membatasi ketika celah jeruji tersebut cukup lebar untuk dilalui Kyuubi. Memang pembatas tersebut bisa ditembus tapi tak sepenuhnya mengijinkan sesorang untuk masuk keluar seenaknya.

"Kau sudah mengerti maksudku Keriput?"

"Hn. Dalam waktu dekat akan ada hal yang memungkinkan Naruto untuk mengandung 'kan?"

Sungguh Naruto ingin mendapatkan respon berupa gelengan. Mengetahui kemungkinan bahwa dia bisa membesarkan kehidupan baru dalam tubuhnya saja sudah sulit diterima. Apalagi kalau kemungkinan itu semakin dikuatkan oleh pernyataan orang lain. Sayang sekali anggukan Kyuubi meruntuhkan harapannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke cepat.

Kyuubi menghela nafasnya. Ia tidak suka menceritakan "keistimewaan" tubuhnya. Tapi ia terlanjur sayang pada Naruto untuk menyembunyikan semua rahasianya sendirian. Apalagi jika rahasia tersebut juga berkaitan dengan Naruto. Menarik nafas panjang, Kyuubi pun memulai penjelasan yang tak kalah panjangnya.

"Makhluk seperti kami tidak mempunyai gender. Berada di posisi laki-laki atau perempuan tidak ada bedanya. Kami hermaprodit. Hal ini tidak akan menimbulkan masalah apabila wadah kami bergender perempuan."

Jeda sejenak. Secara implisit, ada kata "tapi" di akhir kalimat Kyuubi. Ketengangan mulai terasa di ruangan yang tak bisa sepenuhnya disebut ruang tersebut.

"Jika _Jinchuuriki_ kami laki-laki, tubuhnya akan mengakomodasi rahim yang terbentuk ketika mereka mencapai masa pubertas."

Sontak wajah Naruto memucat. Ada organ yang tak seharusnya tumbuh di dalam tubuhnya. Seketika ketidakpercayaan diri menguasainya. Bagaimana jika orang-orang di sekitarnya akan lebih membencinya setelah ini? Karena ia aneh? Karena ia tak sama seperti mereka? Kenangan-kenangan menyakitkan akan masa kecilnya kembali lagi.

Menyadari perubahan tak baik pada psikis Naruto, Sasuke bergegas mendekatinya. Tanpa perlu diperintah instingnya, Sasuke merengkuh tubuh Naruto ke dalam pelukannya Persetan dengan Kyuubi dan Itachi, mereka bahkan tahu kedekatan yang "lebih" antara dirinya dan Naruto.

"Kau tidak aneh, kau istimewa. Mereka tidak akan membencimu. Mereka tetap menyangimu. Aku bersyukur kau dilahirkan ke dunia. Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kau tidak berharga. Kau adalah harta karun bagiku."

Sasuke terus membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan di telinga Naruto. Kalimat sepanjang apapun akan diucapkannya. Biarlah ia keluar dari karakternya jiska itu demi Narutonya. Perlahan, warna asli di wajah Naruto kembali. Ekspresi horor dan ketakutan di wajahnya kembali netral.

Kyuubi menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak bermaksud membuka trauma masa lalu Naruto. Ia hanya… hanya… ingin mengatakan kebenarannya. Entahlah, dirinya mendadak sentimental semenjak menempati tubuh setengah manusia. Emosi-emosi yang ada terasa lebih dalam, menyesakkan, dan… menyakitkan.

Aneh. Itachi tidak merasakaan apa-apa sebelumnya. Mengapa tiba-tiba ada rasa bersalah yang bergentayangan di benaknya? Disusul dengan kesepian, kesedihan, ketakutan dan kesakitan yang berkelebat di pikirannya. Berbagai macam perasaan itu bukan miliknya. Lalu milik siapa? Pandangan Itachi beralih pada Kyuubi yang menutupi wajahnya dengan surai merah panjang. Apa perasaan itu berasal dari Kyuubi? Tapi bagaimana bisa?

"Pembatas ini menghalangiku untuk memelukmu, apa begini cukup?"

Tangan milik Kyuubi dipegang erat oleh Itachi. Kyuubi menoleh ke arahnya, menganggukkan kepala pelan seraya mempererat pegangannya. Tarikan-tarikan aneh di pikiran Itachi mendadak berhenti. Banjir emosi yang sempat melanda benaknya mereda, meninggalkan sungai kecil tak berbahaya. _"Jadi, luapan perasaan itu memang milik Kyuubi,"_ simpul Itachi dalam hati.

"Kau bisa melanjutkan penjelasanmu." Sasuke mengatakannya tanpa beranjak dari posisisnya. Ia masih memerangkap Naruto dalam pelukannya, berjaga-jaga apabila psikis Naruto terguncang lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: Penjelasan dimulai. Silahkan men-skip hingga warning selanjutnya apabila tidak ingin membaca.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Rahim tersebut tidak bekerja seperti pada wanita." Jeda sejenak, Kyuubi menarik nafas. Itachi bisa merasakan Kyuubi mencengkram tangannya, seolah hidupnya bergantung pada pegangan tersebut. "Sel telur hanya dihasilkan ketika kami memasuki masa reproduksi atau biasa disebut <em>In heat<em>. Dalam kasusku, masa _In heat_ jatuh pada pertengah bulan September setiap tahunnya. Sedangkan Bijuu yang lain pada pertengahan bulan terhitung sesuai ekornya."

"Apakah Gaara juga… mengalaminya?" tanya Naruto.

"Oh, _Jinchuuriki _Shukaku? Sebaiknya kau ingatkan dia untuk tidak menjadi "uke" pada bulan Januari setiap tahunnya."

"Lalu, bagimana masa _In heat _berlangsung dan efeknya pada Naruto?" Kali ini Sasuke yang bertanya.

"Sebenarnya siklus tersebut hapir sama seperti siklus menstruasi pada wanita. Pada kasus ini meliputi _Pre heat, In heat, _dan _Post heat_. Masa _Pre heat_ terjadi pada minggu pertama dimana terjadi pembentukan dan pematangan sel telur. Di lanjutkan dengan masa _In heat_ pada minggu kedua dan ketiga dimana sel telur yang matang menunggu untuk dibuahi. Pada minggu terakhir adalah _Post heat_ dimana sel telur akan meluruh perlahan dan menghilang sepenuhnya."

"Me-menstruasi?" ujar Naruto terbata-bata. Matanya menatap Kyuubi horor. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana darah akan keluar dari bagian terlarangnya.

"Tenang saja. Kau tidak akan mengalaminya. Pada wanita hal itu terjadi karena peluruhan dinding rahim yang tidak ditempeli embrio. Sedangkan pada _jinchuuriki_ penebalan dinding rahim tidak akan terjadi jika tidak ada embrio sehingga tidak ada peluruhan pula. Hal ini karena cakra _bijuu_ memungkinkan terjadinya penebalan diding rahim dalam waktu sangat singkat tidak seperti wanita biasa yang membutuhkan waktu lama."

Tanpa sadar, Naruto menghembuskan nafas yang tak sengaja di tahannya. Sedikit banyak ia merasa lega karena tidak harus mengalami keanehan baru. Ia tidak yakin sanggup menerimanya dengan kondisi mentalnya yang sekarang. Ia belum cukup dewasa dan ia tahu itu.

"Untuk efeknya, tidak ada yang signifikan. Tapi karena rahimnya terhubung pada anus, maka kemungkinan akan terjadi pembuahan jika kopulasi (penetrasi) berlangsung. Kau hanya harus menghidari melakukan seks selama dua minggu jika tidak ingin terjadi kehamilan. Tapi sebaiknya kau tidak melakukannya selama sebulan," saran Kyuubi.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: Penjelasan selesai. Silahkan melanjutkan membaca.<strong>

* * *

><p>Meski terlihat biasa saja, tapi Kyuubi sedikit tersentak ketika Sasuke menanyakan kelangsungan masa <em>In heat<em> dan efeknya. Hal tersebut tidak luput dari pengamatan Itachi. Belum lagi ia bisa merasakan bahwa Kyuubi menyembunyikan sesuatu. Jaringan aneh—yang diduganya terhubung pada Kyuubi—mengatakan begitu.

"Bagaimana dengan efeknya padamu?" tanya Itachi.

Gulp. Kyuubi mendadak ingin menghilang, tapi tangan Itachi menahannya. Apakah ia sudah bilang bahwa dirinya tidak suka membahas mengenai dirinya sendiri? Kalau belum, ia akan mengatakannya lagi. Kyuubi benci memberitahu tentang—kelemahan—dirinya.

"Um, aku? Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa."

"Kau berbohong," tanggap Itachi cepat.

Padahal wajah Kyuubi sudah begitu meyakinkan. Bahkan Sasuke dan Naruto saja percaya padanya. Tapi Itachi menolak mentah-mentah alasannya. Kyuubi bisa merasakan kekecewaan dan kepedulian Itachi pada salah satu sudut pikirannya. Sial. Rikudo Sennin tidak berbohong soal koneksi bernama sou—um… maksudnya takdirnya. Merasa tidak ada gunanya membohongi Itachi, Kyuubi pun menuturkan kebenarannya.

"Ketika masa _Pre heat_ dimulai, akan ada _Mates Call_ yaitu keinginan untuk berdekatan dengan _Mate_ atau kalian menyebutnya pasangan. Akan ada tarikan-tarikan mental yang menyebabkan frustasi jika diabaikan. Pada saat _In heat_ keinginan tersebut bertambah kuat termasuk juga dengan rasa frustasi, ketidakmampuan, ketidakpercayaan diri, dan ketakutan yang mengikutinya jika tidak ada _Mate_ disampingnya. Cakra juga akan berkurang drastis karena tumpukan emosi tersebut. Bila tiba sampai pada masa _Post heat_ tanpa _Mate_, kefrustasian berganti dengan kekecewaan, sakit hati, meresa dikhianati serta ingin mengakhiri hidup."

Penjelasan yang terbilang amat panjang tersebut mengungkapkan bagaimana masa reproduksi mempengaruhi makhluk seperti Kyuubi. Makhluk yang sebelumnya terkesan sangat kuat dan tak terkalahkan akan telihat lebih normal jika kalian mendengarnya. Bahkan sekarang Naruto merasa bahwa Kyuubi lebih menderita darinya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak mempunyai _Mate_ jadi aku tidak akan mengalaminya," tambah Kyuubi ketika melihat ekspresi tak mengenakkan terpasang di wajah para pendengarnya. Itachi tidak sepenuhnya mempercayainya.

"Kalian pikir aku bisa bertemu seseorang atau makhluk lain ketika hampir seluruh hidupku dihabiskan di dalam penjara tersegel semacam ini?" ucap Kyuubi sebelum Itachi mengatakan bahwa dirinya berbohong—lagi.

Tampaknya Itachi bisa mempercayai alasannya kali ini, meskipun Kyuubi tahu masih ada keraguan dalam diri Itachi. Ucapkan terimakasih pada koneksi tak diinginkan yang secara tak sengaja menghubugkan sebagian dari diri mereka.

"Kurasa kalian sudah puas. Pergilah. Aku mau beristirahat."

Sebelum Sasuke dan Naruto mengangguk, Kyuubi sudah melepas tangan Itachi sekaligus memaksanya keluar dari alam bawah sadar Naruto untuk kedua kalinya.

"Eh, Itachi-_nii_ kemana?"

"Aku sudah mengeluarkannya lebih dulu. Sebaiknya kau mengikutinya Naruto."

"Uh-huh."

Naruto pun menghilang, meninggalkan Sasuke bersama Kyuubi. Setelah merasa bahwa Itachi dan Naruto takkan kembali, Kyuubi pun mulai berbicara sebelum Sasuke turut pergi.

"Pantat ayam, maksudku Sasuke, aku…."

Sasuke memandang Kyuubi dengan tatapan menyelidik. Tak mengerti kenapa ia ditahan di tempatnya. Juga Kyuubi tampak ragu dengan apa yang hendak diucapkannya. Pasti masih ada yang disembunyika oleh Rubah Buluk tersebut.

"Tolong rahasiakan apa yang akan kuucapkan dari Naruto dan Itachi," ucap Kyuubi, sangat pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa detik kesunyian dan anggukan Sasuke, barulah Kyuubi punya keberanian untuk membagi rahasianya.

"Jauhkan Itachi dari Naruto—dariku—selama bulan September. Katakan pada Tsunade untuk mengirimnya kemanapun asal jauh dariku."

Sebelum Sasuke bertanya mengapa, ia sudah bisa menebak penyebabnya. Iris _onyx_nya membola, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "_Kesimpulanku tidak salah 'kan? Bagaimana mungkin…."_ pikir Sasuke

"Kalian adalah _Mates_,"

"Lebih parah lagi, _Soulmates_," lirih Kyuubi. Sasuke tidak sempat terkejut mendengarnya karena ia sudah kembali ke ruang kerja Naruto dalam sekejap.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Flasback. Ratusan tahun yang lalu…

Rikudo Sennin berada di tengah-tengah sembilan makhluk—monster—yang suatu hari nanti akan disebut _Bijuu_. Terlepas dari tubuh mereka yang—sangat—besar, wajah-wajah lugu mereka memandang seseorang yang telah menghadirkan mereka ke dunia. Mereka tampak bingung dengan tempat dan kehidupan baru mereka, karena mereka tak lebih dari seorang bayi monster.

"Um…?"

"Ya, ada apa Kurama?"

"Kenapa kau menciptakan kami?"

Rikudo Sennin tersenyum simpul. Monster dengan ekor terbanyak yang berhasil diciptakannya menatapnya penasaran. Yah, bisa dibilang ia pencipta mereka. Melalui pembagian cakra Ekor Sepuluh atau _Juubi_ dengan kemampuannya yaitu _Banbutsu Sozo_ (Pencipta Semua Hal).

"Untuk menghentikan kehancuran dan menciptakan perdamaian," jawab Rikudo Sennin.

"Bukankah kami juga bisa menciptakan kehancuran?" tanya Kurama lagi.

Ah, rupanya monster berekor yang mengambil wujud rubah tersebut memiliki kecerdasan lebih. Rikudo Sennin sempat tersenyum miris saat mengakui bahwa penyataan Kurama ada benarnya juga. Ada ras tidak tega untuk meninggalkan monster mungil nan lugu tersebut di tangan manusia. Keserakahan dan ketidakpuasan yang merupakan sifat dasar manusia akan menyakiti mereka nantinya.

"Benar. Kalian akan menemui banyak kehancuran dan kebencian sepanjang hidup kalian." Jeda sejenak. "Tapi kalian juga akan menemukan kasih sayang dan… cinta."

"Cinta itu seperti apa?" tanya Kyuubi polos. Dirinya yang sebelumnya memang tidak pernah mengenal cinta jadi wajar bila ia tidak tahu.

"Cinta di deskripsikan melalui banyak hal dan bukan sekadar kata-kata. Kalian akan tahu ketika kalian menemukannya."

"Tapi bagaimana kami bisa tahu bahwa kami menemukannya?"

"Seseorang atau makhluk apapun yang bisa mengubah setengah wujud kalian menjadi wujudnya dialah _Mate_ kalian. Kalau beruntung, kalian bahkan akan menemukan _Soulmate_ yang jiwanya terhubung dengan kalian.

End of Flasback.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Ketukan pintu terdengar makin keras di telinga tiga orang yang baru saja membicarakan hal serius dan penting. Naruto beranjak ke arah pintu untuk membukanya. Dalam sekejap, dua anak kecil menubruknya dengan pelukan. Kalau saja Naruto tidak berpegangan pada kusen pintu, mungkin dia sudah jatuh kebelakang.

"_Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ lama sekali membukanya," protes Chie. Ada sisa kekhawatiran dalam nada yang digunakannya.

Seraya tersenyum simpul, Naruto mengelus surai raven kedua buah hatinya. Wajar bagi mereka untuk khawatir apabila ditinggalkan begitu saja dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Tak disangka pembicaraan barusan menguras waktu dan juga tenaga.

"_Kaa-san_ tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shou, menyadari kelelahan yang tergambar di wajah Naruto.

Tidak menjawab, Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia memang lelah dan membutuhkan istirahat. Kenyataan yang barusan disodorkan kepadanya mempengaruhi kondisi psikis maupun fisiknya. Tapi ia memasang topeng ekspresi sebisanya. Ia tahu, tidak seharusnya ia memperlihatkan kondisinya pada Shou dan Chie. Hal tersebut justru akan membuat keduanya makin khawatir

"Shou dan Chie bersama _ji-san _saja ya? _Tou-san _akan mengantar _kaa-san_ untuk beristirahat," kata Itachi mengambil alih.

Kedua bocah yang biasa membuat masalah tersebut tidak menyurakan protesnya. Keduanya melepas pelukan mereka pada Naruto untuk menyambut kedua tangan Itachi. Mereka berdua menyeret Itachi pergi ke ruang keluarga setelah mengucapkan selamat beristirahat kepada Naruto dan Sasuke. Sementara itu Sasuke menuntun Naruto menuju kamar mereka.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"_Ji-chan_ apa _kaa-san_ tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chie setelah ketiganya duduk nyaman di sofa. Shou menatapnya dengan kecemasan yang sama.

Mau tak mau Itachi melupakan masalah aliran emosi yang terus diterimanya. Ada dua anak kecil yang membutuhkan penjelasan darinya. Ia menawarkan senyumnya yang biasa menenangkan Sasuke di masa kecilnya. Sepertinya cukup berhasil pada keponakannya.

"_Kaa-san_ tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit kelelahan karena pekerjaannya." Itachi tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Toh, tadi ia menemukan Naruto tertidur di meja kerjanya.

Keduanya mengangguk, menerima penjelasan singkat Itachi. Meskipun begitu Itachi masih bisa melihat setitik keraguan yang tersisa. Shou dan Chie tak lagi berbicara, hanya duduk di sisi kanan dan kiri Itachi sambil bersandar pada lengan Itachi. Tak ingin keponakannya larut dalam suasana tak menyenangkan, Itachi berinisiatif memulai perbincangan.

"Bagaimana hari kalian?"

"Seru sekali! Tadi _tou-san_ mengajak kami ke Kantor Hokage lalu ke Lapagan Latihan dan kami juga sempat melalui Akademi," jelas Chie, keantusiasannya mulai kembali.

"Kami bertemu Iruka _jii-san _yang sedang mengajar," tambah Shou.

"Sepertinya belajar menyenangkan sekali. Apa Chie dan Shou-_nii_ boleh ikut belajar di Akademi juga?"

Ah iya, seharusnya anak seusia mereka mulai masuk ke akademi tahun ini. Tetapi kejadian yang menimpa mereka membuat keduanya terlontar ke masa yang berbeda. Itachi segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari dua pasang iris _sapphire_ yang menerornya. Ugh… _puppy eyes_ itu… Itachi terlambat menghidarinya.

"Mungkin kita bisa membicarakannya dengan Tsunade-_sama_." Setidaknya Itachi bisa mencari cara untuk menyelundupkan dua keponakannya ke dalam kelas berisi puluhan bocah seusia mereka.

"Yay!" seru Chie senang. Matanya berkilat-kilat mencurigakan, bertukar pandang dengan saudara kembarnya. Oh, kenakalan apa lagi yang akan menimpa orang-orang di sekitar mereka?

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Sudah sekitar lima belas menit sejak keduanya tiba di kamar mereka namun Naruto tak kunjung menutup mata. Naruto masih terus memutar penjelasan Kyuubi di otaknya. Ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Dan semakin memikirkannya, semakin banyak perasaan tak diinginkan mampir ke hati kecilnya.

"Tidurlah Naruto, kau membutuhkannya," ujar Sasuke.

Kepala Naruto ditolehkan ke kanan. Sasuke duduk di sampingnya, memegang tangannya. Sesekali ia mengelus tangan Naruto dengan gerakan melingkar, mencoba memberinya ketenangan. Naruto memandang iris _onyx _yang teduh. Ia pun mengangguk, memejamkan matanya dan berusaha mengusir kegundahannya.

Tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Naruto, pikiran Sasuke melayang jauh entah kemana. Memorinya jelas masih belum bisa melupakan percakapannya dengan Kyuubi. _Soulmate_. Ia tidak begitu mengerti dengan ikatan yang hampir menjadi mitos di kalangan spesiesnya. Yang dikhawatirkannya adalah sejauh mana ikatan tersebut mempengaruhi Kyuubi dan kakaknya?

Kembali fokus pada apa yang ada di hadapannya, Sasuke merasa bahwa ia membutuhkan instirahat pula. Ia pun menarik tangannya, hendak mengubah posisinya. Namun secepat kilat, tangan Naruto meraih tangannya kembali.

"Jangan pergi," igau Si Pirang dalam tidurnya. Sasuke melihat keringat di dahinya. Mungkinkah Naruto bermimpi buruk?

Mencari jalan lain, Sasuke pun menidurkan tubuhnya tanpa melepas pegangannya. Setelah tubuhnya terbaring sempurna, Sasuke merengkuh Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Kepala Naruto bersandar di dadanya. Tak lama kemudian ia merasakan air membasahi bagian depan bajunya.

Air mata? Naruto menangis dalam tidurnya. Ia terus mengucapkan "jangan pergi" bagaikan kaset rusak yang tak bisa memutar lirik lagu lainnya. Mendadak perasaan Sasuke menjadi sesak. Ia pun mengeratkan pelukannya, mengelus punggung Naruto dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Shhh. Tidak apa. Aku tidak pernah pergi. Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu Naruto."

Perlahan air mata tersebut mulai berhenti. Nafas teratur dan detakan jantung yang normal dapat terdengar oleh Sasuke. Tubuh yang dipeluknya tak lagi menegang, lebih relaks dalam pelukannya. Sasuke semakin ragu apakah ia harus memenuhi permintaan Kyuubi atau malah menentangnya. Jika mereka yang tidak mempunyai ikatan _Soulmate_ saja sudah begini, bagaimana dengan Itachi dan Kyuubi?

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Yay! Finally, I can write this chapter. It is almost half year since last update. I know, I know, my bad. :( :(

Thank you so much for your patient and encouragement. Also, a lot of thanks for everyone who read, review, favorite, and follow this story. :) :) I have read all your colorful review but I don't have much time to reply it. I am sorry for this inconvenient.

This chapter can't be find anywhere in my draft. But honestly, I am tired keeping secret about something or another in this story. So, I write a chapter, which is almost full of explanation. Maybe some of you rather disappointed because there is not much SasuNaru or ItaKyuu moment.

Well, the former chapter of Our Kids is still under reconstruction. I'll let you know when it's finished. And I found that editing is a whole lot troublesome activity. It almost make me desperate how different my writing from two years ago. Sounds like I deserve it though.

Fuzai ngomong apa coba? #plak Abaikan ocehan Fuzai di atas. Sampai jumpa lagi. :)


End file.
